By The Moonlight
by BlazzingFrost
Summary: How would the story of teen wolf change if Scott had an older twin sister named Tori who fell for Derek Hale. Derek/OC - Please note: I had this story uploaded but I changed the name of the main charaiter so I deleted the old story and have now re uploaded it. - Please please review I would love to hear what you think Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.
1. 1 - Wolf Moon

**Teen wolf fanfiction**

**OC/Derek**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Wolf moon**

Tori McCall heard noises as she closed the freezer she was looking for a midnight snack and found nothing really to eat but her Delicious frozen yourt she took the spoon out and opened headed to the front door and opened it to see her younger twin brother scott arguing with his best friend stiles stillinski the sherifs son.

"Whats sup boys"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods" Stiles excited stated

Tori looked up from her frozen yogurt "And your standing here arguing because?"

"Scott dosen't want to help me look for the other half of the body" Stiles said

Tori who was just about to take another bite out of her yogurt put the spoon back in "And..." She dragged out "There goes my appetite"

"Tell scott he has to come with me" Stiles complained

"Well if you go make sure neither of you die because i don't want to be the one explaining to the sheriff why he no longer has a son or explaining to mom why i no longer have a brother...So i'm going to bed because i'm tiered"

"Your no fun Tors" Stiles complained

"I beg to differ I'm heaps of fun...Right scotty" Tori asked her little brother

"Well when your not being a bitch" Scott mumbled

Tori hit her brother softly yet hardly he let out a yelp and subbed the side of her arm "You totally deserved that...right stiles"

Stiles nodded "She's right"

"Okay you two go have fun finding that body and if you run into the killer and he is totally hot give him my number" Tori smiled

"Are you serious" Stiles asked

Tori looked at the insane stillinski kid rolled her eyes and began to walk back but managed to hear scott scoff and say "Of course she wasn't" Tori wasn't really off her appetite that was just something she thought to say in the moment in-fact she totally polished of the yogurt of by the time she closed the front door. She threw the empty packaging in the bin

Tori headed up stairs and put a DVD on she chose to watch her favourite TV Show the vampire diaries the episode where Klaus was in Alaric's body, it was her favourite as Alaric was hot eviler, yea Tori had a think the hot vampire hunter when he was possessed by Klaus, and Klaus in his normal body.

* * *

Tori was about to turn off the TV when she heard foot steeps, most likely scott coming home, she decided to head into her brothers room and ask if he and stiles ended up finding the body, knowing there luck they probably did.

She headed into his room and found his bloody t-shirt on the floor she picked it up and headed into his bathroom "what happened, didn't i tell you to be careful" Tori said annoyed

"No you said make sure we don't die because you don't want to be the one explaining..." Scott realized what he said "Oh you did...but its nothing Tor i sware" Scott said using the door and the wall to cover his pretty ugly bite mark

Tori pushed the door opened "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! IS STILES OKAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She said noticing the bleeding bite mark "I'm telling mom, she needs to patch that up or it will get infected"

"Tori!" scott yelled nervously he put his arms on her shoulders "I can patch it up myself, Stiles is fine his dad caught him," Scott put took his hands off her shoulders as tori let out a sigh "I hid cause i didn't want to get in trouble. And don't tell mom i'm going to be fine, once i get it cleaned up it will barley be noticeable."

Tori stood nervously she crossed her arms and used her right arm to rub three times where her short sleeved PJ top to her elbow "Fine but i'm helping you clean that up i knew with your luck if you didn't find the body you would get hurt" She mumbled

"I never said i didn't find the body" he smirked

"You found it which half was it" Tori asked curiously

"The face half" Scott said shivering at the memory of it

"bet that made you scream like a girl" Tori smiled

"You would have to" Scott said

"I am a girl scott" Tori smiled "So what bit you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow with stiles" Scott said

Tori helped clean her brothers wound, it wasn't as bad as looked it just looked like a bite mark at least the bleeding had stopped they patched it up and then Tori left her brothers room and fell asleep as soon as she hit her head on the pillows.

* * *

In the morning they arrived at school and meet up with stiles and scott went straight into talking about what he thought bit him "It was really dark but i'm almost 85% positive it was a wolf" Scott said

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes "Yea no it wasn't" Stiles sounded proud of himself

"How do you know you weren't there were you?" Tori stated

"No..." Stiles dragged "But California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years"

"Seriously?" Tori asked

"Yes seriously" Stiles nodded back

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott argued

"Yea no you didn't " in the same proud duh tone as before

"How do you know what i heard it was definitely howling" Scott argued

"Scott, its not a wolf"

"Fine then i guess you wont believe me when i tell you i found the other half of the body" Scott said with a smirk

"Dude seriously that-that is like the best thing thats happened since-" And then stiles's crush since the third grade began to walk up with one of her friends "The birth of Lydia martin, hey Lydia you look-like your going to ignore me"

Lydia had completely ignored stiles which was not surprising. Tori smiled "Ooh tough brake kid" Tori smiled

"Ha-ha" stiles said mocking a laughter tone of voice spasticity waving his head around

"And you wonder why she dosen't find you attractive" Tori smiled walking away.

* * *

After english she thought it would be nice to introduce herself to the new girl Allison Argent who came halfway threw class, Allison's locker wasn't far from her own locker she made her way up "Hi Allison right I'm Tori"

"Hi" Allison kindly smiled "Your in my english class right you sit next to the guy who gave me the pen"

"Thats me Tori"

Tori was about to speak again when Lydia martin made her way up to the locker and said something about her jacket being totally adorable which Tori definitely agreed with a lot. Then Lydia's boyfriend Jackson came up to and Lydia introduced Allison to Jackson.

"So there's this party Friday night you should come" Jackson said

"That sounds awesome but unfortunately its family night on Friday and i can't exactly get out of it" Allison frowned

"That sucks" Jackson returned "You should come to McCall" Jackson said turning to her, Tori wasn't surprised Jackson new her name well last name at least.

"Totally" Lydia agree "Its at my house, and your far to pretty to not hang out with me" Lydia smiled sweetly

WOW. Tori couldn't believe she got a complement from The Lydia Martin, the same person thats ignored her almost her whole life "I would love to but Friday night is NCIS night...But i'll think about its not like its a new episode so i'll definitely think about"

"Well you can think about it while we watch the lacrosse practice" Lydia smiled

"Well if she's not banned this week from practice that is" Jackson smiled

"thats right i totally thought you looked familiar i can't believe we have never hung out before, your sassy mouth is brilliant" Lydia smiled

"You got banned from practice?" Allison asked

"Well...Um..." Tori began she rubbed the back of her head

"end of last season she called the coach pathetic and a lot of other curse words which got her band from practice the rest of the season and the final game" Jackson filled her in

"I have some issues with not being able to control what i say" Tori smiled innocently

"WOW." Allison smiled

"Come on" Lydia grabbed the girls wrist and pulled them along to the lacrosse field

* * *

"No sass mouth this season female McCall!" Tori heard coach finstock yell her way she raised her hands in defeat as she sat in the bleachers in front of Lydia and Allison but Tori yelled back "I can't promise anything coach but i will try"

Lydia laughed but no one mentioned anything about the 'female McCall' comment made by the coach. Tori noticed scott staring but it was at her it was Allison and Allison was staring back. Cute did Allison have a crush on her baby brother...she wondered.

Tori then noticed scott getting into the goal..."Oh god" she mumbled then she thought to herself don't take any to the face please don't take any to the face.

"who is that?" Allison asked

"Him?" Lydia asked "I'm not sure who he is? Tori do you know who that is?" Lydia asked

"Yea thats scott my twin brother, i can introduce you if you want" Tori smiled

"No thats okay, i was just wondering" Allison blushed

CRUSH ALLERT. CRUSH ALLERT. MUST TELL SCOTT. AFTER PRACTICE. Tori thought

Then one of the players threw the ball and it wacked scott right in the head "HEY COACH! ARE YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING OR NOT YOU LAME-O!" Tori yelled standing up "COME ON!"

"I thought i said no sass McCall, do you want to be banned again" Finstock shouted back

Tori raised her hands in defeat and sat back down

"Lame-o?" Lydia asked

"I'm just getting warmed up" Tori defended herself

The next ball thrown scott caught with ease. Samar blinked surprised she wasn't the only one either everyone was surprised "Yea!" she shouted at the same time she heard stiles go "Whoo-hoo" Each one after that scott caught and the cheers got louder with each catch

"He seems like he's pretty good" Allison smiled

"Yea verry good" Lydia nodded in agreement "How come he's never played before?"

"No offence to scott or anything" Tori stated "But he kinda used to suck but he has been practicing a lot this summer so he must have improved, maybe i wont get banned from practice this season"

Then jackson came up. _Oh god this was not good_. Tori thought, but he caught it and stiles jumped up cheering and then Tori followed to support her brother then lydia stood up cheering. And Tori noticed a glance being thrown at jackson from lydia. And then jacksons anger across his face. "GO LITTLE BRO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHOOO!" Tori cheered

* * *

Stiles scott and Tori ended up in the woods after practice to look for the other half of the body and scotts lost inhaler "I don't know what it was" Scott honestly said "It was like...It was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball" He tried to explain

Tori hated this river the bottom of her bran new jeans got weat "Oh man, your bying me new jeans" she mumbled to the boys who dragged her out here.

"And thats not the only weird thing" Scott added "I can hear stuff i shouldn't be able to hear like Lydia telling you, you were way to pretty not to hang out with her and you mentioning to them about your Friday night NCIS night " Tori blinked at that "and smell things i shouldn't be able to smell like the mint mojito gum in your pocket"

"Mint Mojito...I don't have any Mint Mojito gum..." Stiles dragged of searching threw his pockets and then found that mint mojito gum he put it back in his pocket

"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles asked curiously 0

"W-What if its like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before i go into shock or something" Scott said worriedly

"You know what i actually think i've heard of this" Stiles said

"You have" Tori asked shocked

"Yea its a specific kind of infection" Stiles said in a serious voice

"Are you serious?" Scott asked kind of freaked out

"Yea please tell me your joking and this is just his overactive imagination" Tori said biting her lip nervously

"Yea i think its called...Lycanthropy" Stiles said in a serous tone

Tori almost had to hold back a laugh and she decided to play along with stiles practical joke Lycanthropy was just a fancy term for werewolf.

"Whats that is that bad" Scott freaked

"Oh yea, I've totally heard of that its the worst" Tori nodded along

"But it only comes once a month" Stiles said

"Like a male period" Tori said seriously

"On the night of the full moon" stiles said

A smirk crossed his lips and then stiles and Tori started howling like wolfs and scott pushed stiles and slapped Tori on the arm

"Hey your the one who heard a wolf howling" stiles defended himself

"Hey there could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott yelled

"Yea we know your a werewolf" Tori laughed

Stiles growled raising his hands into claws and shaking his head he laughed "Okay look obviously were joking scott..but...if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver i can find Its 'cause Friday is a full moon"

"Is it really we should totally lock him up" Tori smiled

Scott glared at his sister and best friend as they made stupid jokes, they stopped and then scott looked around "I could have sworn this is were it was"

"It was dark scott maybe it was a different area" Tori sighed

"No it was here i remember" Scott said "I saw the body the dear came running... I dropped my inhaler"

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles suggested

"Well if he did i hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks" Scott said

"Yea, if mom has to buy you another your body will be the next one found cut in half" Tori smiled

She began to walk backwards as her foot was becoming borde and then she banged into something spinning around she mumbled "Holly hotness" she took a steep back and saw a guy who looked to be in his early twenties wearing black jeans a black shirt and a black leather jacket he had resident bad boy written all over him Stiles grabbed her arm and yanked her back making her stand in between himself and scott.

He begun to walk forward "What are you doing here? Huh?" he stopped a few feet in front of them "This is private property"

"Uh, sorry man we didn't know" Stiles said apologetically and half freaked out

"Yea we were just looking for something, but..." Scott said calmly he gave scott a look as to spit it out "But forget it" scott finished

Then Mr hot leather jacket wearing guy threw something at scott who caught it without even trying Tori's eyes didn't leave him for a second, then he turned his back on them and began to walk away.

"Hey come on i gotta get to work" Scott said "can you drop me off and then drop her back home"

Stiles nodded before slapping scott not hardly in the chest and saying "Do you guys know who that is"

"Should we?" Tori questioned

"Yea that was derek hale" Stiles said "You remember right he is only like a few years older than us"

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His family" Stiles said bluntly then went onto explaining "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago"

"I wonder what he is doing back" Scott said

Tori was still looking off into the distant were derek hale walked away from. Man he was hot.

"Come on" Stiles said walking off

Tori quickly followed him as did scott.

* * *

At home Tori said on her bed drawing one of her many talents her best talent was being ability to talk her way out of almost anything the only person who she could never talk out of anything was the annoying coach finstock she couldn't talk him out of lifting her ban last season because he never listened, he he never listened to anybody.

Tori looked at her finished sketch which was almost like a photograph of derek hale in the woods all she did was stare at the drawing and then her brother barged into her room making her quickly close the door and throw it under her pillow "Don't you ever knock _Oz_?" She smiled at her nick name for her brother, one of her favorite supernatural shows was buffy and her favourite character was Oz the werewolf.

"I got a date with allison" Scott said planting himself onto her bed "I'm taking her to that party Friday night"

"Grate bro!" Tori shouted and she truly ment that "that means you can take me to the party too"

"Oh come on!" Scott moaned

"Hey i was fine with walking to lydia's but now your going i can get a lift don't make me stick bob on you" Tori smiled Bob was the name of the bat she kept in her room for protection or to scare stiles when he decided to come threw her window with no warning what so ever

"You wouldn't" Scott said looking at her

"I've used him on stiles" Tori smiled her victory smile

Tori smiled to herself as she won this round of the McCall twin arguments.

* * *

"Look i tried to tell scott this but he wouldn't listen but they found wolf hairs on the body!" Stiles yelled to Tori as she sat on the stands

"Wolf hair but you said..." Tori wondered

"Yea i know what I said but thats what they found" Stiles interrupted "You need to tell scott he wont believe it"

Stiles ran onto the field as Tori sat with Allison

As the game started scott caught the ball and ran but scott was rammed down by jackson

"COACH COME ON!" Tori shouted at him

"Shut up" he shouted back

Another round started again scott had the ball before jackson even flinched. He was amazing, boy he must have practiced a whole heap i mean he made an amazing shoot. Then the coach called scott over she couldn't hear the conversation untill he shouted "Your first line McCall!" and everyone cheered, everyone well everyone except Jackson

* * *

"What is your brother on Tori" Jackson said coming after me

"What are you talking about?" Tori blinked confused

"Come on isn't it strange that someone with no athletic ability what so ever becomes..._amazing_" the word amazing didn't come out the way it sounded it came in an amazing and jalouse manner "all of a sudden"

"Well every waking hour during the summer he was practicing maybe he just got better" Tori said

"I don't believe that" jackson said

"belive what you want jackson" Tori shrugged

Jackson walked away

* * *

Tori got dressed into black jeans and a vibrant purple flowy singlet top with a leather jacket she hopped into the back of the car "Come on why cant i sit in the front at least until we get to Allison's, and i really think i should be driving i am older"

"Just stay in the back Tori" Scott rolled his eyes "And your a terrible driver you would kill us"

"I'm not that bad" Tori rolled her eyes

"Tors you ran off the road in stiles jeep during the summer and mom made stiles dad lock you in a holding cell for the rest of the day to learn a lesson about safe driving"

"I have gotten better" Tori defended herself

"You haven't driven since then" scott argued

The rest of the ride to Allison's was quiet and then Alison came into the car

"Hey Allison you look hot" Tori smiled "Are you trying to upstage me"

Allison laughed "Thanks that leather jacket really matches"

"I wear it with almost anything it keeps me warm" Tori confessed

"Did lydia ask you to sleep over afterwards?" Allison asked

"Yea but i said we will see how drunk i get first are you going to?" Tori smiled

"No i cant my mom made me promise i would come home straight after" Allison said

"Because your missing family night" Tori smiled

* * *

The three entered the party together and Allison and Scott separated and Lydia bombed her with a hug "Tori, Glad you could come" Lydia smiled

"Well i thought since you invited me yourself i should make an appearance" Tori smiled back

"Well you know how these things work then" Lydia smiled "Your sleeping over right"

"I think so maybe..."

"Fantastic" Lydia smiled "You look hot by the way, love the shirt, take the jacket off and show some of that flawless skin, follow me you can put your jacket in my room" Lydia grabbed Tori by her hand and led her into her own room wich was two times the size of her own probably bigger than her'sand scotts put together she put he jacket onto her bed and followed lydia to join the party down stairs.

Tori was dancing with Danny, who was gay and probably the nicest guy she has ever meet She already finished one drink "Danny you want another drink?" she asked him

"No thanks, tors i'm good" danny smiled at her

She headed off to the table to fill her cup up and that's when Tori spotted derek hale, she was sure danny wouldn't mind if she went up to talk to him.

"Aren't you a little old to be crashing a high school party?" Tori asked him

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked her back in an annoyed tone

"Its only my first" she said he glared at her "Okay second...fine third but everybody's drinking its a party"

Derek rolled his eyes at her he watched her younger brother scott dance with that girl he only caught the end of her sent "-Dance?"

"What?" Derek asked

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him

Derek was about to say no but he noticed the annoyed look he was getting from her younger brother scott "Okay" he agreed

They steeped out on closer to the bon fire and danced closely he ran his hand up to her waist and his both rested pushing them back and forward he smiled to himself as scott became more angry and he pushed away and bolted.

"Sorry to interrupt" Allison's shaky voice came

"Allison are you okay" Tori asked her turning her attention away from Derek.

"Yea scott just took off, he freaked or something"

"How are you going to get home" Tori asked

"I'll just call my dad or something, are you staying here or did you want a lift?" Allison asked

"I already told lydia i would stay the night." Tori said

"Okay" Allison walked away and Tori turned to begin to dance with derek who had disappeared.

Thats when lydia made her way over

"Who was that mysterious hottie you were dancing with?" Lydia asked

"I-Ah" Tori stuttered "Did you see where he went?"

"Outside i saw Allison getting into the car with him, i thought she was with your brother" Lydia said almost bitchy

"maybe he was leaving and Allison did need a ride after scott ran off"

"Why was that?"

"Hes a mental case" Tori sighed

* * *

As the party cleared off i helped Lydia throw away the red solo cup and then we went back into her room.

"I can totally make everyone hate Allison if you i mean she did leave with the guy you were dancing with"

"No lydia i don't want that i like Allison" Tori said with a smile "Besides its not like he is my boyfriend we were just dancing and be nice tomorrow"

Tori had been talking with lydia like they had been friends for years where really they only just recently like at the start of the week talked to each other for the first time, but it was nice she was willing to hate allison for her, maybe her and lydia were on there way to becoming best friends.


	2. 2 - Second Chance At First Line

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

**Chapter Two**

**Second chance at first line.**

Scott had told Tori to stay away from Derek the moment she got back from Lydia's, but Tori wasn't the type to listen to her little brother when it came to guys, Derek hale was hot, even Lydia thought so although they didn't talk about him after Lydia filled Tori in on Derek taking Allison home situation.

Tori sat on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia waiting for scott and stiles's lacrosse practice to start, and soon it was Scotts turn and Jackson collided with him knocking him onto the ground.

"JERK!" Tori Shouted uncontrollably "Come on coach come on jerk face come on old man are you gonna do anything you stupid idiot"

"Shut your face McCall" Coach Finstock yelled at Tori

"aren't you supposed to be controlling the jackasses" Tori shouted back

"I said shut up McCall" coach kept yelling back

"Don't tell me to shut up i'll tell you to shut up"

"Do you want me to ban you from next practice McCall" He yelled back

Then just as Tori was about to responded she felt herself being yanked down by Lydia "As much as i love your sassy mouth try not to get banned from practice"

Tori grumbled to herself and then watch as the coach said something to scott and then the coach started saying "McCall is going to do it again" He repeated it again "McCall is going to do it again."

Tori watched scott get up and then she watched him ram into Jackson and scott looked like he was hurt and stiles dragged him off the field "I'll be right back" Tori mumbled to Lydia and Allison she had to check on her little brother. But as she climbed down the bleachers she felt herself being yanked by her arm.

"People need to stop doing that" she mumbled then she saw Derek hale standing there.

"You shouldn't go in there" Derek said

"Why not" Tori spat "He's my brother i need to check on him"

"You will get hurt" Derek warned

Tori let out a laugh "Scott can't hurt me, trust me. he is as week as a butterfly"

"Your going to go in there no matter what i say aren't you" Derek sighed in annoyance

"Pretty much yea" Tori smirked

Derek let go of her arm "Fine then don't say i didn't warn you"

Tori ran threw the halls to find noises of banging and growling in the boys locker room and stiles saying in frantic voice "Oh My God, Oh my god" she bolted inside to see her brother face was not his face, canines yellow eyes and he was growling. Actually growling as he tried to attack stiles, his best friend. "Oh my god" Tori said

Then she heard stiles voice "TORI! Get out of here run now" Tori couldn't move as her younger brother now ignoring stiles came straight at her he jumped off the lockers and stiles quickly got my way with a fire extinguisher and sprayed him with it. Pushing me behind him and behind a wall.

Then Scotts fainted huffed voice spoke "Stiles" in a questioningly manor "What happened"scott asked stiles confused.

"Well you kinda tried to kill us" Stiles sighed steeping towards him Tori followed him and scott looked up surprised the Tori was here and concerned

"Did i hurt you?" Scott asked both but mainly directing the question at his sister

"Nope" Stiles said popping the P sound.

Tori couldn't answer she just stared at her now normal brother she finally got the words she wanted to ask to come out "W-w-what are you"

Scott looked up to stiles "You gotta tell her" Stiles answered

"But-" Scott mumbled clearly

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on with you i sware to god i will go over to Jackson and tell him everything i just saw because i know he is trying to figure out whats going on with you" Tori threatened

"Just tell her you changed in front of her, you attacked her" Stiles said

"I-I I'm a werewolf" Scott said

"A-Are you kidding me i swear to god i will go tell Jackson everything" Tori said

"Were not joking I really am werewolf, the bite was from Derek hale, thats why i wanted you to stay away from him" Scott explained

"I thought you were just joking we were joking in the woods, none of this is supposed to be real" Tori yelled

"we were joking then but then things didn't add up i did some research and then under the full moon on Friday scott turned into a werewolf what you just saw but he has like facial hair and a scrunched noes" Stiles started serious and then ended with joking voice to lighted the mood

"So this is all real" Tori said "There is no hidden cameras"

"None" Stiles said

"Okay i can deal with this, i mean its not every day normal teen stuff, i mean i thought my biggest problem this year would be you badgering me to talk you up to Lydia now were friends but this-this is much bigger but i can handle it i just need to process this information day by day and no more leaving me in the dark so i can process this" Tori said

"Speaking of Lydia" Stiles dragged

"Yes i will talk you up to her" Tori said in annoyance

There were words exchanged from scott and stiles and then stiles told him about anger being a trigger, being able to trigger this problem.

"But that's lacrosse its a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" Scott responded

"well it will end up a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field" Stiles pointed out "You can't play Saturday man" Stiles sighed

"But i'm first line" Scott complained

"Not Anymore" Tori sighed

* * *

After practice Tori was home and got a text message from Lydia _your coming over now._ Tori really didn't want to go she just wanted to stay home and think, thats when Tori heard her mom talking to scott about a late shift and decided to ask her mom about it. Hoping she would say no.

"hey whats wrong with your eyes" there mom asked scott

Tori was leaning on Scotts door frame and headed in scared maybe scott was showing his yellow eyes and it was obvious scott thought the same thing

"You look like you haven't slept in days" she added

A sigh of relief left scott and a smile crossed Tori's face. And Tori sat on the edge of his bed

"J-Just stress mom" Scott lied

"Just stress nothing...I mean its not like the two of you are on drugs or anything right" The twins mom mumbled loudly

The two looked at each other "Like right now..." Scott asked

"R-Right now...have you two ever been on drugs" there mom freaked

"Have you?" Tori asked accusingly

Her mother looked around and started walking backwards

"McCall Kids: One, Mom: Zero" Tori smiled as she high-fived scott

"Get some sleep" she said as she was at the door

"H-hey can you tell me i can't go to lydia's tonight" Tori asked before she walked out the room

"Why?" Her mom asked curiously

"Because i don't want to go but i don't want to be a liar" Tori sweetly smiled

"Okay...Fine...you can't go tonight" she responded and walked out the door

"Why don't you want to go to Lydia" Scott asked

"Can't be bothered" Tori shrugged

Tori headed into her room. And texted Lydia back _Sorry mom said no. God i hate her. _Lie.

* * *

Tori sat on her bean bag in front of her TV as she was watching angel season 4 her episodes with angelus she quoted each line along with evil angelus "What do you thinks worse stealing my kid like you did or banging him like Cordelia did" Tori smirked

Oh she loved angelus. He was a vampire.

"You need make sure your brother dosen't play the game on Friday" she heard a voice from behind her

Tori jumped "FRAK!" She breathed "don't do that" she sighed

"Make sure he dosen't play the game" derek said again

"This is why i like vampires they can't come in unless they are invited in" Tori mumbled

She saw derek roll his eyes and then he left

"Ass" she let out in a breath

* * *

Stiles and Tori excited Spanish class and noticed his dad talking to the school principal, then they spotted scott and stiles dragged Tori over to her brother and then her brother over to the behind the wall "Tell us what there saying" Stiles ordered

"There issuing a curfew because of the body" Scott said

"Unbelievable" stiles huffed "My dad's out looking for a wild animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing what ever he wants"

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about derek" Scott said

"We don't know it was derek who killed her" Tori defended

The boys looked at her "No but we can find the other half of the body"

"Are you kidding" Scott yelled "Stiles"

Tori ran after stiles who was already down the hall

* * *

"Are you insane!" Stiles yelled at her younger brother after he told herself and stiles about how he smelt blood at derek's

"What happened to your stick?" Tori asked

"Derek" Scott said "Look i smelled blood"

"Thats awesome!" stiles said excitedly "I mean its horrible"

"How much Ardelle have you had today?" Tori asked stiles

"A lot" stiles nodded

"That explains so much" Tori rolled her eyes

"I'll bet thats the other half of the body" Scott said

"Lets go find out" Stiles said excitedly

* * *

When the teens arrived at the hospital scott sneaked into the morgue and scott and Tori noticed lydia sitting there "Go romeo" Tori smiled as she sat close enough to hear but close enough be unseen by lydia

"-I'm just gonna sit" Stiles finished

"Good going romeo" I laughed

Stiles watched Jackson and Lydia make out while hiding behind a paper and then scott arrived saying "The sent was the same"

"Are you sure" Tori said disipointed

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles smiled

"Which means we have proof he murder the girl" Scott said

"I say we use it"

"How?" Scott asked

"Just answer us this one question, because i'm pretty sure were thinking the exact same thing here" Stiles said "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because he wont let you play in the game?"

"The were bite marks on the body guys, bite marks" Scott said

"I have shovels" Tori sighed

"how do you have shovels?" Stiles asked

Tori sighed "I still don't think its derek"

"Its him Tori the body its the same sent" Scott growled

* * *

They waited in stiles jeep until they saw derek's car pull leave. When they got out of the jeep Tori sat on the hood "I would just like to point out that i tried to stop you and if he is innocent I told you so" Tori smiled

"Aren't you going to help?" Stiles asked

"Theres only to shovels and i called flash light duty remember"

"Wait somethings different" Scott said

"What?" Stiles asked

"I don't know but lets just get this over with" Scott sighed

They were half way done digging and Tori was borde.

"This is taking way too long" Scott complained

"Just keep digging" Stiles sighed

"What if he comes back" Scott asked

"I have a plan for that" Stiles said

"Which is?" Tori asked

"we throw Tori at him and then you run one way and i run the other"

"Thats a horrible plan" Scott said

"I kinda like the fact that i get to be alone with him" Tori smiled

"All right stop" Stiles said after he hit something

Tori hopped off the hood of the jeep and watch them untie a blanket reveling a wolf. An actual wolf. The three screamed at the sight of it.

"Help me cover this back up" Scott said

"Woah woah woah" Stiles said "See that flower i think its Wolvesbane"

"Wolvesbane, what would that be doing here?" Tori asked

"What the hell is Wolvesbane?" Scott asked

"Haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" Stiles asked scott

"No" Scott reponded

"Lon chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Stiles said, he couldn't believe scott had never heard of it "The original classic werewolf movie"

Scott still shook his head "No what"

"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles sighed

"I haven't seen that movie and i still no what Wolvesbane is" Tori smiled

Stiles walked over to the plant and pulled it up slowly unraveling a spiral and thats when the wolf turned back into a girl "Stiles" Scott said

"WOAH" Stiles blinked

"I'm still not convinced he did it, he's way to hot to be a murder" Tori said crossing her arms

The boys just looked at her. But it was stiles who was the first to responded "He buried the body this is the body"

* * *

Tori and Scott waited by the jeep as they brought Derek hale out in hand cuffs he just looked at Scott who looked to the ground then scott spotted stiles he wacked his sister on the arm and pointed to the stiles who was walking to the police car."Whats that idiot doing" Tori blinked she bolted after stiles who sat himself in the front seat Tori climbed over him.

"Just so you know i still think your innocent, i tried to stop them" Tori said with a girn

Derek just looked at her.

"I'm not afraid of you" Stiles said

"Yes you are" Tori rolled her eyes

"don't make me get my stuff bunny" Stiles threatened

She raised her hands in defeat she hated bunnies she was at a petting zoo with scott and they were left alone and scott walked away and she fell down and bunnies were crawling on her. She shivered at the memory.

"Okay so maybe i am but it dosen't matter because i just want to know one thing" Stiles started "That girl you killed"

"We don't know he did it" Tori defended

"Tori i will hide my bunny somewhere in your room where you will never be able to find it and you will never be able to go in your room again" Stiles threatened

"You wouldn't" Tori blinked

"You hit me with bob i retaliate with bunnies" Stiles growled he continued his talk with derek "The girl you killed she was a werewolf, she was a different kind though wasn't she?" Stiles asked Derek was getting angrier "I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf and i know scott cant do that...Is that why you killed her"

Just before Tori was about defend derek again, derek opened his mouth "Why are you so worried about me when its your friend whose the problem? When he shifts on the filed what do you think there gonna do huh? Just keep cheering him on?" Derek paused and looked at Tori and stiles "I can't stop him from playing but you two can" Derek leaned in "And trust me you will want to"

Then the two of them got pulled out by sherif stillinski "What are you two doing?"

"Were just trying to help" stiles said "And Tori always wanted to meet a serial killer"

"Thats true" Tori nodded...it wasn't true, and she new Derek was innocent.

"uh-uh okay well, how about you help me understand how you came across this" Stiles dad asked us

"We were looking for scott's inhaler" he lied with ease.

"Which he dropped when?" the serif asked

"The other night" Stiles said

"Stiles"

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first part of the body" Sherif stilinski asked ignoring me

"yes"

"Stiles" Tori slapped her hand in her head

"The night you told me you were alone and scott and Tori were at home"

"Yes" Stiles said "No" Stiles realized"Oh crap"

"So you lied to me?" Stiles dad said

"Depends on how you define lying?" siles asked

"Well i define it as not telling the truth how do you define it?"

"reclining your body n a horizontal position"

"I wasn't lying i really was at home really i have an air tight alibi...i was dueling with my dvd player but it eventually worked then i watched the vampire diaries" Tori defended herself "I sware i was at home it was just those two idiots"

"you i believe" sherif stilinski said "Get out of here"

"Absolutely" Stiles said dragging Tori by the arm.

* * *

Tori sat in the back of the jeep once again, scott was looking up Wolvesbane and burial uses on his phone but couldn't find anything.

"Just keep looking" stiles ordered

"Maybe its like a ritual of some kind" Tori put in

"Yea maybe they burry you as wolf" Stiles finished "Or maybe a special skill you have to learn"

"I'll put it on my to-do list" Scott rolled his eyes "Right underneath 'figuring out how the hell i'm playing in the fame tonight'."

"Maybe its different for girl werewolves" Stiles put in

"Seriously?" Tori scoffed

"Okay stop it" Scott said annoyed

"Stop what?" Stiles asked

"Stop saying werewolves both of you stop enjoying this so much" scott said angry and out of breath

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked worried

"No!" scott said "No! I'm so far from being okay"

"You know your going to have to accept this scott" Stiles said

"Stiles i don't think th-" Tori began

"Your going to have to accept this sooner or later" Stiles interrupted

"No, I can't-" scott started

"Well your going to have to" Stiles said

"No i can't breath" scott was unable to control his breathing "Pull over!"

"Whats happening" Tori asked

Scott opened up stiles bag "You kept it?!"

"What was i supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled

"Get rid of it stiles" Tori yelled

"Stop the car" Scott yelled over her in a growling almost demonic voice and stiles stoped the car

Stiles got out of the car and threw the bag away

Scott got out and Tori followed him out "Scott" Tori shouted scott grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the jeep and taking off

"Tori are you okay"

Stiles looked at her wrist, the bruise was already coming up "I'm fine stiles, it wasn't his fault" Tori defended her brother

"Come on we have to look for scott before someone notices hes not normal, well bandage that up so your mom dosen't see" Stiles said

* * *

Tori sat in the front of the jeep and she called stiles dad "Tori if your being attacked by rabbits again i will hang up"

"No i'm not being attacked by rabbits but we need to know if you have gotten any unusual calls"

"Unusual how?"

"Like an odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Tori said

"I'm hanging up on you now" Sherif stilinski said

"No! No! No Wait!" Tori and stiles screamed

"Goodbye"

Sherif stilinski hung up on them and stiles exclaimed in frustration "Okay so are you sure your wrist is okay, its badly bruised" Stiles said

"My wrist is fine it dosen't hurt or anything i'll sneak home and bandage it up and tell mom i fell and used my hands to brake my fall or something, it wasn't Scotts fault"

* * *

Tori was at home right before the game and she was about to start bandage her wrist when scott came in and noticed her wrist black and blue in a grip like print her mother hadn't seen but she could lie as long she never saw the bruise pattern "What happened, D-Did i do that?"

"Scott it wasn't your fault" Tori smiled at him "It was an accident you didn't know what you were doing now shouldn't you be getting ready for your game i will be cheering you on like the awesome big sister i am"

"Your like five minutes older than me"

"Ten minutes kid" Tori smirked

Scott rolled his eyes "I'll see you at the game Tors"

Tori hoped down stairs "Hey mom i was just going to walk to the game its pretty nice outside and i also want to stop and get a slushsee"

"Are you sure Tori?" her mom asked "I can always drive to get you a slushsee"

"No like i said its nice out i want to walk" Tori smiled

"Okay i'll see you at the game"

* * *

So the slushsee was a lie, because there was no way Tori was telling her mother that she was going to the police station to visit derek hale...accused murder. But Tori new the truth derek was Innocent, but she needed to convince him to help her brother even though they were kind of the reason he was thrown in jail, Tori just prayed sherif stillinski had left for the game already.

Grate there was a person she didn't know working the desk this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Can i help you?" she asked

"Hi I'm Daphne Blake" Tori Lied "I'm here to visit a friend of mine who was brought in today, derek hale"

"We cant do that i'm sorry, only family"

"Look i will be quick i sware i just need to talk to him he is a verry good friend of mine and you would be doing me a huge favor"

"Look I'm sorry but were not aloud"

"ah is sherif stilinski here or did he go to the lacrosse game already?" Tori asked

"you just missed him"

"Damn look i'm close personal friend of the sherif son and he would totally let me in because...he is...kind of my brother..." remembering that scott told Tori that Derek told Scott that they were brothers now...

"Kind of your brother"

"Yea my brother"

"Go ahead"

"Thank you" Tori smiled

Tori headed into the back area were the holding cells were it was all empty but for derek hale "Is there a reason your here?" She heard dereks voice

"Look i tried to stop them okay, i told them you are innocent but just because i'm older than them dosen't mean they listen to me okay" Tori pointed out

"Is that it or are you going to ramble on your rabbit phobia next" Derek rolled his eyes

"I do not have rab-"

"your little friend stiles threatened you with a rabbit and you were quick to shut up am i going to have to do that to?" Derek said

"Okay look i know scott and stiles are the reason your in here and everything but scott he needs helping controlling this more help than stiles and i can give him now can you help or not?" Tori asked

"when rose told me about a daphne blake was here i knew it would have to be you" She heard sheriff stillinski's voice "What are you doing here Tori?"

"Ahh...Rabbit, yea there is a rabbit stalking me and i thought he could help me get rid of it when he gets out" Tori lied "I thought you were at the game already"

"You and your Rabbit phobia" sherif stillinski shook his head

"Rabbits are EVIL" Tori sad

"I'll drive you to game I'll meet you at the car" Sherif stilinski sighed

Tori headed out but not before hearing the sherif ask "What did she really ask you?" and derek replied "Like she said Rabbit problems"

* * *

In the sheriffs car it was silent but Tori blurted out "Please don't tell my mom"

"Tori..." Sherif stilinski said

"Look my mom will freak i just need help with the a rabbit"

"You don't tell people about your rabbit phobia i highly doubt that you would tell a complete stranger about your phobia"

"Stiles threatened me with bunnies when we were in the car he had obviously figured it out"

"I'll let it go this one time" Sherif stillinski agreed

"Thank you" Tori smiled widely.

* * *

At the game Tori ran into Allison and her dad "Tori this is my dad, dad this is scotts twin sister Tori" Allison introduced, her dad seemed normal to me not the _i-kill-werewolves _type.

"Its nice to meet you are you younger than scott" he asked

"Nope older" Tori smiled

"Well it was verry nice to meet you Tori" Mr Argent smiled

"you to mr argent" Tori gave her friendliest smile

The game started and scott was running to get the ball when jackson knocked him down "You little piece of shit! How dare you! I will gut you like a-" Her mother covered her mouth

"Tori, shh. People will think I raised you like that" Her mother smiled

"But jackson is a piece of shit"

"Look call him that to his face just not around other adults"

Jackson scored a goal and then lydia heald up a sine that read 'We love you jackson' and got Allison to help her hold it up, scott looked angry. Oh-ho this is not good.

Tori headed over to the bench "Get off my bench McCall" Coach finstock said

"But Coach I wanna keep stiles company i swear i wont throw any curse words out if i do i will leave"

"Fine" Finstock rolled his eyes walking away

"This is not good" Tori said looking to the sign

"Brutal" stiles agreed.

Once again the 'jackson is number 1' sine came up

The game began again and scott had the ball and made a leap over two guys swerving and ducking guys coming at hin and he scored a goal. Tori and Stiles cheered loudly screaming

Finstock was yelling out "Pass to McCall!" to the other guys on the field

And then one of the other guys on the other team just gave scott the ball. Oh god. Finsock put his head between me and stiles "Did the opposing team just deliberate pass us the ball?" Stiles and Tori were nervous about worried he would change on the field like derek warned.

"Yes i believe so coach" Stiles responded nervously

"All threw the power of intimidation i taught him that" Tori lied

"Interesting" Coach said

Scott threw another goal and it ripped threw the goalies racket net, large amounts of cheers erupted for scott. Finstock was arguing with the ref about it being a goal and Tori and stiles were on the side of finstock...Tori found it weird agreeing with finstock.

"We got it" Finstock called

And then Tori and stiles realized scott had transformed on the field. Well at least no one seemed to noticed "No scott no no no" stiles mumbled

When the team ended up winning and stiles and Tori cheered as loud as they could, but scott disappeared, Tori left stiles go see her mom.

"Your brother really is good" Her mom smiled "Where did he go?"

"Maybe just went to catch his breath or something" Tori lied she brought up her bandaged wrist and ran her hand threw her hair

"Sweetie what happened to your wrist"

"Oh stiles and i were on the large flying fox the other day and i accidentality let go and tried to use my hand to crash my fall its only a bruise so theres nothing to worry about mom" She said lying with ease.

Then stiles bolted up "Hey miss McCall can i borrow Tors for a moment"

"Sure go celebrate" Her mom smiled "Just when we get home i want to see that bruise"

Tori nodded she wasn't going to let her see the bruise.

"Whats going on stiles?" Tori asked

"I'll explain when we get to scott." stiles answered

* * *

Stiles and Tori found scott and Allison kissing in the boys locker room. "Stiles, Tori" Allison said as she left

Stiles waved while Tori nodded to her.

"I kissed her" Scott said

"I saw that" Tori smiled

"she kissed me" Scott smiled

"Saw that too" Stiles added "Its pretty good huh"

Scott sighed with a huge grin on his face "I-I-I don't know how but i controlled it, I pulled back. Maybe i can do this, maybe its not that bad"

"Yea . We'll talk later than" Stiles said about to leave

"What?" Scott asked pulling him back

"Yea what you drag me here frantic saying we need to find scott just spit it out dude" Tori said

Stiles sighed "The Medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And" Scott dragged

"We'll I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines Killer of girl not be animal, not human Derek Human not animal. Derek Not Killer. Derek Let out of Jail. Rabbit phobia girl was right all along" Stiles finished

"In the eyes of good news i would like to say i told you so" Tori smiled "And call me Rabbit Phobia girl again and i you will be the next body they find cut in half"

Scott slapped Tori on the back of the head "Are you kidding"

Stiles shook his head "Nope, and here's the bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was laura hale."

"HALE" Scott and Tori exclaimed

"Derek's sister." Stiles fininshed.


	3. 3 - Pack Mentality

**Chapter 4**

**Pack Mentality**

Tori was woken up by shaking, "Earthquake!" Tori yelled freaked out

"Not an earthquake Tori, its me" Scott said annoyed

"Scott" Tori questioned

"Yes" Scott nodded

"GO AWAY!" Tori almost growled throwing her head into the cushions

"I had a dream last night about Allison" scott said franticly

"Dude, i don't wanna know about your wired sex dreams with Allison...go talk to stiles" Tori groaned pushing the sides of her pillow onto her ears

"Its not like that...Okay it started like that" Scott admitted "But It ended like..." Scott trailed off

* * *

"So you killed her" Stiles asked as we walked into school

"I don't know I just woke up" Scott said "I was sweating like crazy i couldn't breath, i haven't had a dream where i woke up like that before"

"I have" Stiles informed

"I meant one that felt so real" Scott said annoyed

"Never ever give us that much information about you in bed...ever again" Tori yelled

"Noted" Stiles nodded. "let me take a guess here-"

Scott interrupted "You two think its got something to do with my date with Allison tomorrow night and I'm going to loose control and rip her through out"

"No of course not" Stiles shrugged "Yea thats totally it"

"You two said it not me" Tori smiled the gave her annoyed stairs "Hey come on its going to be fine"

"Personally i think your handling this pretty freaking amazingly, you know its not like theres a class you can take"

"Not a class" Tori said "But maybe...maybe a teacher"

"Who derek?" Stiles asked

"No Abominable snowman...yes derek you idiot" Tori rolled her eyes

Stiles slapped the back of her head "Are you forgetting the part where we tossed him jail" Stiles asked

"I knew he was innocent the whole time" Tori smiled tilting her head

"No you didn't you just thought he was hot...thats the only reason why you were defending him"

"Why not derek" Scott interrupted "Tori has a point" a wide girn appeared on Tori's face "Its just chasing her; dragging her to the back of the bus...it all felt so real" Scott sighed

"How real?" Stiles questioned

"Like it actually happened" Scott sighed

Scott pushed open the doors to the lacross field, and there they saw it the destroyed bus, the door half ripped off, blood splattered everywhere. My eyes grew wide and stiles mouth was open and on the floor but he managed to say "I think it did" Scott and Tori looked at stiles worriedly.

* * *

"She's probably fine" Stiles tried to calm him down

"She's not answering my texts, Guys" Scott freaked

"Could just be a coincidence" Tori said not really believing it herself

"You don't believe in coincidence" Stiles reminded

"Not helping stiles" Tori rolled her eyes

"Well it would be a pretty freaking amazing coincidence don't you think"

"Guys just help me find her okay" Scott said franticly walking down the hall"

* * *

Tori ended up loosing both scott and stiles but she continued searching threw the corridor for allison when the loudspeaker went off "Attention students, this is your principal," There was a pause, "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled,"

Tori let out a sigh and made her way up to Jackson whose locker door had been ripped off Tori knew the only person who could do that was scott.

"Nice locker" Tori smiled leaning up against the lockers next to jackson

"Nice face" Jackson sneered

"Wow did i just get a complement from Jackson whitmore" Tori laughed "well you got a nice face too"

Tori smiled widely and then the smile dropped as she remembered what class she had. Chemistry...with Mr. Harris. Tori shrugged out a sigh.

* * *

During chemistry she sat the same desk as stiles with scott in front of them. "Maybe it was my blood on the door" Scott whispered

"Could be animal blood" Stiles thought "Maybe you caught a rabbit...or something"

"See wolf scott agrees with me on the evil rabbits...death to them everywhere" Tori whispered softly

"And did what with the rabbit' Scott asked

"Ate it" Stiles looked almost disgusted

"Raw?" Scott said in a 'Yuck' Voice

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" Stiles snapped Sarcastically" I don't know your the one that can't remember anything"

"Mr Stilinski" Mr harris voice came out of nowhere making the three teens look up at him "If that is your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pull out the head phones every onece and a while." he paused there were a few giggles and stiles scoffed a laugh "I think you and the McCalls would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"No" Stiles winded

They got up to move as Tori headed closer to the back scott got moved to the front and stiles in the same row but to a desk closer to the wall. They werent separated long when the girl now next to scott, Alicia stood up "HEY I THINK THEY FOUND SOMETHING!"

The class stood up and bolted to the windows Tori was standing behind jackson and next to stiles who stood next to scott. The paramedics had bought a gurney rolled threw

"Thats not a rabbit" Tori heard scott whisper frightening

Then the class freaked when the guy laying down shot up making us all scream and jump back scott started moving back and stiles dragged Tori over with him they huddled but still looking at the window.

"This is good, this is good" Stiles said

"How in the wholly hell is this good stiles" Tori hissed

"Because he got up dead guys can't do that" Stiles answered

"No, Guys. I did that" Scott worriedly stated

* * *

The three walked threw the cafetiere to an empty table they sat in the middle leaving the top seat empty as well as the ones next to it then Scott sat across from Tori and stiles sat next her. "But dreams aren't memories scott" Stiles said

"Then it wasn't a dream" Scott responded "Something happened last night, and i can't remember what."

"What makes the two of you so sure that derek even has all the answers" Stiles asked

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control, while i was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott sighed

"You don't know that" Stiles said

"I don't not know that" Scott sighed frustrated "I can't go out with allison. I have to cancel"

"WHAT!" Tori shouted almost to loudly making a few people turn to stare for a moment "No you are not canceling this date, once of us McCalls needs to get lucky"

"This is our first date"

"Second if you count lydia's party"

"Look you can't cancel your entire life" Stiles said interrupting us "We will figure it out"

Then something strange happened, Lydia...she was sitting with them, she sat next to scott Tori was friends with lydia after her party but just too much werewolf stuff had been going on to spend much time with her and she certainty wasn't friends with scott and stiles. "Figure what out?" she asked as

"Uh..." I dragged

"Nothing just homework" Scott saved

"Why is she sitting with us" Stiles whispered

"Why is she willingly sitting with us" Tori added

Scott sighed a confused sigh.

One of the guys on the lacrosse team. Look i believe sat at the top of the table next to lydia and then danny sat next to me and allison came over to sit next to scott and then some random girl sat next to stiles. Thats when Jack-Ass Jackson came over

"Get up" He said to luke

"Why don't you ever ask danny to get up" He complained

"Because i don't stair at his girlfriends coin slots" Danny smiled

Tori laughed

Luke stood up and began to walk down the table then out of the corner of her eyes she caught him looking down her top thats when Tori decided to elbow him and hit him in the gut "Oops sorry my bad" Tori smiled stiles laughed and so did Danny, Scott however glared at him, his glare following him until he sat down the other end of the table.

"So i hear they were saying it was some kind of animal attack" Danny told us "A couguar"

"I heard a mountain lion"

"A cougr is a mountain lion...Isn't it" Lydia said

"I heard it was bunnies, like a million bunnies rising up fighting back one Person at a time we need to ban together and take them out first whose with me?"

Everyone stared at Tori including Scott and stiles "Since when do you share your bunny phobia with everyone" stiles whispered

"What?" Jackson said loudly obviously not hearing what stiles said to her.

"She has Rabbit phobia" Danny told him

"But they are so cute" Lydia said

"BUNNIES ARE NOT CUTE THEY ARE EVIL CREATURES WHO DESERVE DEATH" Tori blurted

"Anyway...The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyway" Jackson rolled his eyes

"Your such a nice guy, you know what jackson more people should be like you" Tori said sarcastically

"Hey i actually just found out who it is" Stiles said pulling out his phone everyone pulled into watch it

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack." Tori saw instant relief in scotts eyes as the news reporter continued "Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition."

Scott brought the phone over to him "H-Hey Tori and I know this guy"

"We do?" Tori asked biting into her muffin

"Yea remember when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad this guy was the driver"

Stiles looked freaked.

"I thought his name was Mark" Tori mumbled allowed Pretty much everyone looked at Tori "What i'm horrible with names i used to call danny Darby i used to call jackson jeremy i used to think lydia's name was Lacy i used to call stiles Miles" Tori turned to the girl siting next to stiles "You were my lab partner last year and i still don't know who the hell you are...hell the only reason i know allison's name is because thats all i freaking hear-"

"Tori shut up" Scott growled

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please. Not that Tori's got a horrid memory when it comes to names isn't fun but maybe we could talk about like oh were we are all doing tomorrow night" Lydia said looking to scott and allison they both looked up to lydia "You said you and scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Well we were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison mumbled

"well i'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again so, if the six of us are hanging out we are doing something fun" Lydia smiled

Jackson looked like he was in pain. His pain made Tori happy but then she heard what lydia had said. SIX.

"Six what do you mean six?" Tori blinked

"Me jackson Scott Allison You and your boyfriend Giles"

"Stiles" Stiles corrected lydia

"Wait you -what" scott was laughing into his apple right now "Scott shut up or i will hang you up on the flag poll" Tori's threat shut him up "Stiles is not my boyfriend, No offence or anything stiles i love you your my best friend but hell will freeze over before i date this guy"

"Really hell will freeze over come on" Stiles moaned

"Stiles shut up"

"I will hide bunnies in your room and you will never find them so you will never be able to steep foot into your room again" Stiles growled

"Scott he is threating me with bunnies" Tori said

"Stiles don't threaten her with bunnies and Tori isn't hell freezing over a little overdramatic" Allison asked

Stiles and Tori looked at each other and shrugged "Okay maybe a tiny bit overdramatic" She admitted

"I wont threaten you wit bunnies again today" Stiles sighed

"Well anyways i can't i got a date with an awesome werewolf" Tori smiled taking a bite of her apple Everyone looked at her and scott and stiles mouths were dropped "Jacob black dudes" they went back to there conversation.

"Do you wanna hang out like us and them" scott asked allison

"Seems fun" Allison shrugged

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork"

"Can i do that i promise to cause you a tremendous amount of pain" Stiles laughed into his water

Lydia took the fork away from jackson and put it under a tray making sure it was away from Tori's reach first. "How about bowling?" Lydia asked "You love to bowl"

"Yea with actual competition"

"And how do you know where not actual competion" Allsion smiled "You can bowl right"

"Yea sort of"

"Is it, Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked leaning forward

"Hey danny can you pass me that fork i think i get a god shot from this angle" Tori whispered to Danny who muffled his laugh by bitting into his apple "I'm serious" Tori frowned

"I know thats why your not having it" Danny whispered back

"Spoil sport" Tori shrugged shrinking into the chair

"Yes. In fact I'm a grate bowler"

Tori turned to stiles "Is he for real?" she whispered

* * *

"Your a terrible bowler" Stiles and Tori exclaimed

"I know" Scott moaned "I'm such an idiot"

'I could have told you that" Tori smirked

"god it was like watching a train wreck" Stiles scoffed

"Yea it was like i wanted to look away but i just couldn't" Tori said

"And then out of nowhere came that Frazee 'Hanging out' you don't hang out with hot girls, its like death"

"You hang out with me" Tori glared at stiles

"You don't count Tori" Stiles mumbled "Once its hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend" stiles paused "Hey you and danny can start hanging out"

"How is this happening" Scott moaned "I either killed a guy or i didn't"

"I don't think danny likes me verry much" Stiles wondered

"Why dose everyone think that me and stiles are dating" Tori asked

"I ask allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott sighed

"Am i not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked

"God i really hope derek dosen't think were dating" Tori threw her head back

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now..." Scott groaned "Now I'm going to be late for work"

"Wait scott you didn't...am i attractive to gay guys" He called out then he turned to Tori "Do you think i;m attractive to gay guys"

"Stiles, I am not a gay guy"

"Your right your no help" Stiles sighed

* * *

Stiles and Tori were in her bedroom stiles laying on the bed eating popcorn while Tori stood in front of her large white board out and markings all over it about how they could get scott to remember the bus attack "Hypnotism" Stiles suggested

"I GOTTA GO BACK!" A loud voice rang

Stiles threw his popcorn in the air and Tori turned to the door to see scott then she turned back to her bed "You so best pick that up" she warned

"What?" stiles asked

"Derek said i have to go back and feel it out" Scott said "Are we going cause i kinda need you to drive"

Tori and stiles followed scott to the jeep and drove back to the school, they followed scott to the fence and Tori shook it "Well it shouldn't be too hard to climb"

"Yea shes right" Stiles agreed

"Whoa whoa whoa you two aren't coming, you have to play lookout" Scott said

"I'm older than you i should be able to come" Tori smiled

"No" Scott growled

"Why do i have to keep watch, you know why is it starting to feel like your batman i'm robin and Tori is catgirl"

"Nobody is batman robin or cat girl any of the time" Scott rolled his eyes

"Not even some of the time" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Just. Stay. Here" Scott growled

"Oh my god" Stiles rolled his eyes.

Stiles and Tori headed back down to the jeep finally Tori was in the front and she wasn't moving when scott came back.

"I'm getting annoyed with this whole side kick thing" Stiles complained

"Where not sidekicks" Tori tried but she got a look from stiles "Okay so were totally sidekicks...but i'm sure if it was you whit got the bite you we would be your faith full sidekicks and the same goes for me"

"See you would keep all this to yourself, you wouldn't let us in until we figured it out" Stiles complained

"okay so maybe your right about that...I wan't to keep the fun stuff to myself...especially the doing of fun things like the doing of derek"

Stiles made a grossed out face "DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Oh please you so already knew that i wanted to do derek, even derek knows" Tori defend

"But i did not need you to say that out -"

"Honk the horn" Tori interrupted seeing lights "Honk the horn dufus"

Stiles honked his horn loud and long and scott ran and jumped into the back of the jeep as they zoomed down the road as far from the school as possible before slowing down.

"Did it work did you remember?" Stiles asked

"Yea i was there that night and the blood - a lot of it was mine" scott said

"So you did attack him" Stiles stated

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine they were derek's" Scott finished

"Why are you so set on blaming your future brother in law again" Tori asked

"Hes not my-" He stopped himself and continued "I'm 100% sure it was derek"

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked

"It was like i was trying to protect him" Scott informed them

"Yay so scott didn't kill anyone and he remains a virgin both ways" Tori grinned widely scott and stiles stared at her "What you knew it was coming, you knew i couldn't let that one go"

"Why would derek help you remember that he attacked the driver" Stiles asked what they were all thinking

"Thats what i don't get" Scott sighed

"Maybe its a pack thing" Tori suggested

"What?" Scott asked

"Yea...like you gotta do the kill together' Stiles finished

"Because ripping someones thorough out is a real bonding experience" Scott rolled his eyes

"But you didn't, which means your not a killer, you remain a-" Tori was interrupted

"Say that word one more time and i think i will go on a killing rampage starting with you"

Tori sunk into her seat.

* * *

Tori had the pleasure to drive scott to Allison's and pick up Allison and drop them off at the bowling rink, she wasn't allowed to drive most of the time but her mother needed gas and she was stuck at work so scott also begged her to drop of himself and Allison at the bowling alley.

"You need your big sister to drop you off McCall" Jackson smirked

"Hey guys" Tori called back The four of them looked to her "Make sure if your getting lucky tonight to cover up we don't want any surprise guest if we know what you mean, especially you Jackson we don't need more little yous running around, so remember COVER UP!" scott was mortified Jackson was about to yell something but Tori speed off like a mad woman.

* * *

"Can tori never drive us anywhere ever again" Allison begged

"I'm working on it" Scott sighed

"How dose she even have her license?" Allison asked

"I don't know, she got thrown in jail as warning" Eyes. "Sherif stillinski's idea of a joke"

"Well Tori was totally embarrassing" Lydia rolled her eyes "I think the entire parking lot heard that"

* * *

Tori was paying for gas inside and then she saw a black car pull out, wow the car was hot, really hot. Then she noticed who was steeping out, Derek hale. She got her change and was sipping on her slushee as she exited

Tori smiled at derek "What brings you out this fine day?" She asked

"Gas" His simple one word answers were so hot.

"Me too, wow its like were in sync" Tori smiled

"Are you always like this?" Derek asked

"Pretty much yea, normally I'm this annoying but you get these times where i'm really embarrassing to know like before i dropped scott off on his little double date and told him and jackson to make sure they covered up before getting lucky and the while parking lot was full i'm going to get killed by jackson tomorrow but it was worth it"

Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek opened the back door to his car and grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her in close "Stay down and stay quiet"

"If you want to have s-" tori was cut off with him throwing her into the back and closing the door then the sound of cars pulling up made Tori crouch down even more.

"Nice ride" A familiar voice to Tori's ears rang out "Black cars though, Verry hard to keep clean" Tori realized it was chris argents she had talk to him once but when someone is threatening your hot werewolf you would notice the voice. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" Seriously. Tori thought. She was giving him car advice. Weird "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Tori tried to curl up tighter as she saw something in close to the front window "Personally i am very protective of the things i love. But that's something i learned from my family" A long pause "And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Tori closed her eyes and bit her lip she knew he was trying to get to derek "Derek calm down" she whispered to herself "Please don't do anything stupid"

"There we go." Chris argent said "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer"

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek said sarcastically

"Check the mans oil" He ordered

Then Tori saw the passenger window smash and ducked in tightly she was shaking but then she heard the cars take off with chris argent saying "Drive safely"

Once derek was sure the cars were out of sight he opened the door and pulled Tori out.

"you should retaliate" Tori mumbled

"Why would i retaliate and piss them off even more" Derek asked Sarcastically

"Just- you just at least destroy there garden" He glared at tori"Maybe i'll get scott to dig a few wholes around there backyard" he glared "Yes i realize how lame that sounded"

"I gotta go i gotta get the car back to my mom" Tori sighed "I'll see ya round derek"

* * *

Derek watched as Tori drove off, when he heard her voice telling him to calm down it did calm him down, he didn't now if she new he was listening but she calmed him down somehow.

* * *

Tori gave her mom the keys to the car "You didn't crash it right" She asked

"Mom, I'm not that bad a driver" Tori crossed her arms

"Yes you are" Her mom smiled "Scott told me about your psychotic driving to the bowling alley, and your little out blurt of covering up"

"Scott called you from his date?" Tori raised an eyebrow

"No i called him to make sure you didn't kill him driving" Her mom smiled, But Tori new she was serious "Come on lets get-"

Then something happened the beeper heart monitor thing beeped like crazy then mom speed to the room in a hurry then Tori saw the familiar back of derek hale exciting out of the hospital. Tori knew she would regret this but she followed him out the door but when she made it to the exit he wasn't there. But then he grabbed her by her thorough. "Did you follow me" He hissed letting her go

"No dufus" She growled back at him she rubbed her thorough "i told you i had to get the car to my mom. My mom works here."

He glared at her and walked away

"Hunny what are you doing out here" she heard her moms voice

"I needed some air" Tori lied "Was everything okay"

"Mr Meyers has passed away" My mother sighed "Lets go home"

* * *

Tori bolted up to her room and jumped on her bed she had to tell stiles about Meyers. But then she heard a thump and her mother scream Tori bolted and at the same time she arrived with scott.

There was stiles on scotts bed. He wasn't there a second ago.

"Can you two please tell your friend to use the front door" There mother asked

"But we lock the front door" Scott said

"He wouldn't be able to get in" Tori finished

"Yea exactly" There mom nodded "And by the way to any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" she asked

"I was with you" Tori answered

"No" Stiles and scott shrugged

"No, all right then, you know what thats about enough parenting for me for one night" she threw the bat on the bed and exited.

"Thank god your both here i have the biggest news ever" Tori said

"No way my news is bigger" Stiles said

"Stiles nothing can beat this news" Tori argued

"No body cares if you got laid by derek... I have to talk about serious things"

"Well unfortunately i didn't get laid by derek...but i did get thrown down by derek..." the boys looked confused "I'll explain later" She wasn't going to or at least shed hoped they would forget after the news she told them about the bus driver "Stiles your news really has to wait."

"Tori" Stiles looked at her he got pulled out a small stuff rabbit and she ran behind scott

"Take the floor stiles just get rid of that thing" Tori freaked

Stiles threw the bunny out the window. "So my dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago, its the bus driver" Stiles said

"He's dead" Tori finished

"How do you-"

"I was there with mom" Tori said, she wasn't going to say anything about derek being there, he got blamed for enough shit from those two.


	4. 4 - Magic Bullet

**Chapter 4**

**Magic Bullet. **

Tori woke up on the floor of her room wrapped in her blankets, she pushed herself up with a moan and thats when scott barged in "Your not-" Scott began he stopped and smiled "What are you doing on the floor...bunny nightmares?" he asked

"Not bunnies" Tori growled "Not nightmares" and devious smile crossed her face

"Then wha-YUCK" scott shivered realizing what the devious smile ment.

Tori was on the floor because of a derek hale sex dream. "You came in here for a reason scott, if you don't get to it in five seconds i will go into detail about my derek dream...5...4...3..."

"Derek didn't bit me" Scott said fastly

"well he bit me" Tori smirked

"EWWWW...You said..." Scott began

"Well i lied" Tori's smirk grew bigger. "And you totally walked right into that"

"Anyway..." Scott sighed "Theres another a alpha...he's the one that bit me"

"So you will stop blaming derek for everything bad that happens in this town?" Tori asked

"Well...I guess i will, since the alpha is the one killing people derek really has nothing to do with it...so fine i will stop blaming derek for everything bad that happens" Scott frowned

"Good" Tori said "Come on we should fill stiles in with this"

* * *

In English Tori sat next to stiles and in front of scott"If derek isn't the alpha, if he's not the one that bit you then who is?" Stiles asked leaning forward

"I don't know" Scott answered

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know" Scott once again said

"Dose Allison's dad know about the alpha" Stiles asked again

"I don't Know!" Scott said agitate turning to face him most of the class had turned to look at him. Tori smiled to herself.

There english teacher made there way up to the back he handed Tori her test Tori smiled at her A+ Paper she looked over to stiles's who had an A she smiled at him and pointed to her plus Stiles rolled her eyes at her they both looked to scotts paper that said F.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles cringed

"Mom's gonna kill you" Tori smiled

Scott looked to her and then to stiles

"That was a joke" stiles rolled his eyes "Scott its one test, your gonna make it up"

"Mine wasn't a joke FYI" Tori smiled

Stiles and scott looked over to her. Tori raised her hands in defeat

"Do you want help studying?" Scott asked

Scott sighed "No" he shook his head "I'm studying with Allison after school"

"Thats my boy" Stiles smiled

"Were just studying" Scott defended

"Oh no your not" Tori smiled

"I'm not?" Scott asked cluelessly

"Not if i'm forced to live vicariously threw you" Stiles answered "If you go over to her house tonight and squander that colossal opportunity I-I sware to god I'll have you de-balled"

"Okay" Scott scoffed a laugh "Just stop with the questions man"

"Okay" Stiles nodded "Done. No more questioned, no more talk about the alpha or derek. Especially derek, who still scares me" Stiles admitted

Tori snorted "Well at least one of us McCalls is getting lucky"

The boys turned to her

"What i still need to figure out away to my '_in-my-head-relationship' _out of my head" Tori sighed leaning back into her chair

"you have an in your head relationship" Stiles looked at her then to scott then back to Tori "With who?"

"Who do you think dumb ass." Tori asked

"Oh derek" Stiles sighed "He scars me do you have to date someone who scares me"

"Yes because that way if you threaten me with bunnies i can threaten you with him" Tori smiled

Stiles eyes widened in fear as he looked to scott for help but scott sunk back in his chair facing the front.

* * *

Tori made her way out of class and ran into Lydia and Allison "Hey" Tori smiled "I looked like i interrupted something."

"No" Lydia smiled "I was just telling Allison to make sure scott covers up when comes over"

Allison looked confused

"God you and scott are made for each other, you both so slow with this stuff" Tori laughed

Allison hit her on the shoulder

"What time is he coming over?" Lydia asked

"Right after school" Allison said

"Hmm" Lydia said with a devious smile Tori could tell she was about to say something about Allison and scott doing the nasty when the school bell rang.

"And that's my cue to leave, as much as i would love to stay here and listen to lydia go on talking about how to have sex with my little brother i think i'm going duck out of this conversation so i don't get disgusting images of my best friend and my brother"

"I thought i was your best friend" Lydia looked at Tori

"You are too, i'm allowed more than one best friend Lydia...so i'll catch you too later and let you get back to the sex talk..." Tori began walking backwards "JUST REMEMBER ALLISON YOU NEED PROTECTION OTHER WISE YOU MIGHT GET A BUN IN THE OVEN"

Lydia and Allison looked embarrassed as people stared at her "Worse than the bowling alley!" Lydia and Allison screamed at her

"I love you too guys" And Tori ran

* * *

Heading to the school doors she was meet stiles out the front "I totally embarrassed Allison just now" She smiled to stiles as they walked to the car

"How" Stiles asked

"Remember when i dropped scott and Allison off at the bowling alley"

"Yeaaa..." Stiles said

"Well i might have yelled out to Allison as i was walking away to make sure scott covers up or she might get a bun in the oven while people were around"

They jumped into the jeep "Your embarrassing you know that" Stiles said as they pulled out of his parking space

"Yea but thats why people love me" Tori smiled sweetly.

Stiles stopped the car and they noticed derek hale. Standing in the middle of road. With his hand up to the jeep. "Oh. My. God" Stiles freaked the cars behind them were honking loudly and derek fell to the ground.

Tori quickly jumped out of the jeep and ran to derek and then at the same time scott arrived

"Derek" Tori gasped kneeling next to him

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"I was shot" Derek answered

"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles said worriedly

"Why aren't you healing?" Tori asked

"I can't" Derek breathed "It It was a different't kind of bullet"

"A silver bullet?!" Stiles asked excitedly

"No you idiot" Derek responded at the same time as Tori said "Really stiles really"

"W-wait" Scott stutterer "Thats what she meant when she said you had 48 hours"

"What?" Derek asked confused "Who said that?"

"The woman who shot you" scott answered

"This bitch is dead" Tori said The three guys looked to her "What i've never hidden the fact that he is totally hot and that if i had a penis it would be stiff right now"

Stiles and Scott looked almost grossed out at Tori but when back to derek who was now cringing in pain and his eyes changing to the Icy blue color they were when he was in werewolf form

"What are you doing stop that" Scott demanded

"Thats what i'm trying to tell you i can't" Derek growled

"Derek get up" Scott said "Help me get him up" Scott said to me "Come on guys, help me get him in the jeep" Scott said

Tori and Scott lifted derek up putting his arms around there shoulders and dragging him into the front seat of the jeep. Tori climbed over derek "Sorry" She apologize as she jumped over him into the back his eyes glared at her

"Is there a reason you jumped over me and not used that door" Derek growled looking at the drivers door with the empty drivers seat.

"Sorry i was too busy trying to get your werewolf ass out of sight before someone noticed you eyes turning blue" Tori hissed

"your really not afraid of much are you"

"No not unless there bunnies" Tori said "And your not a bunny"

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at scott "I need you to find out what kinda bullet they used" Derek asked

"And how am i supposed to do that" Scott asked

"Shes an argent" Derek stated "She's with them"

"Why should i help you" Scott asked

"well because if he-" Tori began

"Because you ned me" Derek interrupted

"Fine i'll try" Scott sighed

Stiles jumped into the jeep

"Get him out of here" Scott told stiles

"I hate you so much for this...the both of you" Stiles sighed pointing to Tori and scott

* * *

Tori sat in the middle in the back and looked at the text message "He needs more time" Tori sighed "Scott and his stupid virgin needs"

Stiles looked at Tori and then to derek "Come on" Stiles sighed "Try not to bleed out on my seats okay, its gonna be hard explaining that to my dad" Stiles let out another sigh "Where almost there"

"Where almost where?" Derek asked

"Your house"

"What?" he asked "No you cant take me there"

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles said annoyed

"No" Derek shook his head "Not when i can't protect myself"

"I'll protect you" Tori smiled

The boys looked at Tori "Shut up" Stiles rolled his eyes

Stiles pulled over and parked his jeep stiles was seriously annoyed

"What happens if scott dosen't find this little magic bullet? Hmm?" Stiles asked annoyed "Are you dying?"

"Not yet" Derek said "I have a last resort

"What do you mean? What last resort!" Stiles yelled at him

Derek pulled up his jumper

"Oh my god!" Tori and stiles yelled in disgusted

"Is that contagious" Stiles asked "You know i think you should just get out"

"Stiles" Tori sighed The bullet wound was infected "I think we should take you to the hospital" Tori said "My mom is a nurse"

They looked at me "How do we explain him" Stiles yelled

"Whoa hey just trying to be help full" Tori said

"Yea well your not being help full your being annoying" stiles yelled at her

Tori was definitely surprised, stiles never yelled like this ever she blinked

Derek turned to stiles and glared "Start the car now" Derek said calmly

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay. You i think if i wanted to i could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles yelled at him

"Start the car or i'm going to rip your thorough out...with my teeth" Derek said once again calmly

Stiles sat back in his seat properly and started his car.

"Stiles you know thats the first time you have ever yelled at me like that" Tori said

"Yea i'm sorry about that" Stiles sighed

"Don't be sorry" Tori said "That was awesome!" she said loudly "Dude i'm so proud of you but then you wussed out again with derek's threat"

"I didn't wuss out"

"You wussed out"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Kill me now" Derek sighed

"Tori i have bunny hidden in the back there with you"

Tori's eyes grew wide and she climbed over sitting in the middle of derek and stiles "Get it out" Tori ordered

"What?" stiles asked

"Stiles if you don't get it out i will push you out of this car"

"There was no bunny there i lied, so go back there and sit down and shut up"

Tori climbed back over into the back she lent in "I give you permission to kill him like right now...I'm sure no one will miss his annoyingness"

* * *

"What am i supposed to do with him?" Stiles complained into the phone

It took them hours to get scott on the phone but they finally got a hold of him.

"take him somewhere anywhere!" scott responded

Stiles sighed "And by the way he's starting to smell" Stiles complained

Derek looked up to him and glared Tori snorted silently to her self at the glare stiles was getting

"Like what?" Stiles asked

"Like Death" He dragged.

"Okay take him to the animal clinic" Scott said

"What about your boss?" Scott asked

"He's gone by now. Theres a spare key in the box behind the dumpster" Scott informed him

Stiles sighed and gave the phone to derek "Your not going to believe where he wants me to take you"

Derek took the phone "Did you find it"

"How am i supposed to find one bullet?" Scott asked "They have a million of them...its a freaking Walmart of guns"

"If you don't find it then i'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" scott said annoyed

"Think about this." Derek said "The alpha called you out against your will, he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna live find the bullet."

Tori grabbed the phone off derek "By the way scott if he dies you wont live to see the next full moon" Tori hung up the phone

The two looked at her "What?" She shrugged "He is the only person allowed to make threats here" Tori said pointing to derek.

"Yes" Stiles said annoyed

* * *

Tori heald derek up so stiles could unlock the door "OH MY GOD STILES, DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO USE A KEY" Tori said he opened up the door and Tori and stiles dragged him inside, he stood himself up using the table for support.

"Dose nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked reading his phone

"Its a rare form of Wolvesbane" Derek informed them "he has to bring me the bullet"

"Why?" Stiles asked

"Whats with the twenty questions" Tori asked "Just tell scott to get the damn bullet or we will come back here during the day and i'll get you de-sexed and you will never ever be able to loose your virginity"

"Seriously shut up" Stiles rolled his eyes

"If i don't get that bullet i'm going to die" derek said

"Yea well maybe next time you get shot because scott is getting that damn bullet...tell him to get that damn bullet or i'll have you both de-sexed"

Stiles went on texting.

Derek took his shirt off, the bullet wound The bullet wound was worse than Tori originally thought. Stiles and Tori stood at one side of the table and derek stood at the other side.

"That looks really bad, i really think you should go to hospital" Tori said

"Even if i went they wont know what to do" Derek said

"At least they could try maybe even get you more time for scott to get the bullet" Tori bit her lip worriedly

"You know i'm sure that dosen't look like anything some echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of"

Tori shot him a look.

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me" Derek said weakly

Derek began to breath heavily and then turned to the desk.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it" Stiles said

Tori slapped him in the back of the head

"If he dosen't get here with the bullet in time, Last resort" Derek said searching threw the cupboards and draws.

"Last resort, what last resort" Tori Panicked

"One of you is going to chop off my arm" Derek said hollding a saw

Tori's eyes widened "All yours stillinski" She said taking a giant step back

"Why me?" Stiles asked

"Because you yelled at me, you owe me" Tori said

"You said you were proud of me" Stiles frowned

"I am" Tori nodded "But you best be a man and cut off derek's arm"

"Why don't you do it" Stiles pushed the blade to Tori

"Because I'm weaker than you" Tori pushed it back to stiles

"What if you bleed to death" Stiles asked

"It'll heal if it works" Derek growled

"If" Tori yelled horrified "If it works, Derek you don't even know if this is going to work, your cutting off an entire arm cutting threw bone, tell me how thats going to heal its self"

"Look i don't know if i can do this" Stiles said

"Why not" Derek growled

"Well because of the cutting threw flesh and bone like Tori mentioned before and most importantly the blood" Stiles freaked

"do you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" Stiles said annoyed and freaked

Derek sighed "All right fine" He said in an almost giving up tone "How about this" he paused "Either you cut off my arm or i cut off your head" He threatened

"All right you know i'm so not buying your threats anymor-" Derek pulled stiles in by the shirt and Tori took a steep back "Oh my god, alright bought, sold, totally, i'll do it" Stiles agreed

"Nice tactic" Tori sighed

Stiles shot her an evil glare, Then derek lent over the table "W-what are you doing?" Stiles asked derek.

Derek began to vomit black black blood and stiles took a jump back standing next to Tori

"Holy god what the hell is that" Stiles said disgusted

"Its my body trying to heal its-self"Derek said

"Well its not doing a very good job at it" Stiles said

"Thats disgusting, i-i cant look at that" Tori turned to the wall

"Now" Derek ordered in almost begging voice "You gotta do it now"

"Look , honestly i don't think i can" Stiles freaked

"JUST DO IT" Derek and Tori yelled turning back to stiles

"Oh my god okay okay oh my god, alright here we go" Stiles panicked

"Oh my god i cant watch this" Tori mumbled turning back to the wall

Then scott came running in "Stiles? Tori?" He called

"Scott?" stiles said in relief

"What the hell are you doing" Scott asked realizing stiles was holding a saw

Tori turned around and sighed in relief as stiles let out a chuckle putting the saw down he smiled "You just prevented a life time of nightmares" he said in a thankful voice

"Did you get it?" Derek asked

Tori moved over and helped derek stand up

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked

"I'm gonna..." Derek began

Derek dropped the bullet and fell down the opposite side of where tori was standing. The bullet went down into the vent system and scott quickly ran and tried to get it out.

"Derek" Stiles shouted holding his checks he slapped his check lightly "Come on derek wake up"

"Scott what the hell are we going to do" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Scott said back "I can't reach it"

"He's not waking up" Stiles freaked "I think he's dying...I think he's dead"

"Try mouth to mouth or something" Scott suggested still trying to get the bullet

Stiles stood up and looked at tori "All yours"

Tori got down and she put her mouth on his ready to blow into she felt him kiss her. _And this just got totally awkward..._ She thought, tori pulled back and moved away "Do something stiles"

Stiles got down "Oh god please don't kill me for this" stiles begged he looked like he was about to cry out fear.

"Stiles what are y-" and then stiles punched derek right in the face "Oh my god" Tori said

Scott the bullet as derek woke up stiles was whining over his sore hand and i helped pull derek up then he tore the lid off the bullet and poured the gunshot powder onto the table he pulled out a lighter from his back pocket and light it and blue flames came out he put the the powder into his hand he wacked it onto the bullet wound and presed into it. Derek let out a scream of pain which made tori scott and stiles scared they watched him fall onto the floor still screaming out in pain, but the good news was it healed.

"That was awesome" Stiles shouted with a smiled

Scott and tori looked at stiles confused

"Yes" Stiles went in for a high five from tori but she shook her head and looked back to Derek

"Are you okay?" Tori asked

"Except for the agonizing pain" derek answered sarcastically

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said sarcastically

Derek glared at Stiles and Tori said"Can everyone stop being sarcastic, for like a moment?"

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone" Scott said "You got that" scott bit his lip "And if you don't i'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything"

"Oh no your not" Tori said crossing her arms

"Your going to trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked

"Why not?" Scott asked "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are"

Stiles was smiling big nodding

"Yea i can show you how nice they are" Derek said

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Your coming with me...you two tori" Derek said

"Yea, no, sorry as much as i want to go with you i'm really tired" Tori sighed

"Fine" Derek said

"Take me home Stilinski" Tori smiled

"Sure" stiles said

* * *

Tori was curled up in her bed not yet asleep she kept thinking about derek kissing her while she was trying to give him mouth to mouth, f_irst kiss and he was unconscious is that creepy or... _she thought.

She hopped out of her bed and headed into the bathroom and then when tori came back she saw her window open fully. She straighted up because it was only open a bit. She stretched her arm and grabbed her bat named bob. "Stiles?" Tori asked "Scott?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and wacked something "OH MY GOD DEREK, I'M SO SORRY" tori freaked "Never do that again" tori sighed "Are you okay"

"I'm fine, you know i was shot a bullet and almost died and now your attacking me with baseball bat, yet i'm still alive" Derek said monotoned and sarcastically.

"If you wanted scott his room is next door" Tori sighed

"I wanted to see you" Derek said

"Me" Tori asked

"Yes is that hard to believe?" Derek asked

"Yes because the last time you were in my room you told me to make sure scott dosen't play the first lacrosse match, if your here to tell me to make sure he dosen't go to the argents you should really thing back to the first lacrosse game...i'm not much help in those-"

He grabbed her and kissed her.

Tori couldn't help but kiss back

Derek stoped and pulled "Dose that answer the question of why i'm here?"

"Kind of" Tori smiled.


	5. 5 - The Tell

**5. The Tell**

* * *

Tori laid in her bed, she hadn't talked to derek since he kissed her, she was just to surprised and its not like he maid the effort to call or pop in threw the window again. Maybe he thought it was a mistake maybe she was thinking to into this, maybe it was just a thank you for saving his life kiss, she hadn't told scott about it it, and now her phone was buzzing. _Please let it be derek. Please let it be derek! _Tori Thought, it wasn't it was scott. _**Cover for me. With derek, lead on alpha. - Scott. **_Tori sighed _**Fine you owe me...Tell Derek I need to talk to him too. - Tori. **_She sent back.

She just laid on her bed she didn't get a response back from scott, and she fell on her bed and her eyes fluttered asleep. She had dreams of derek. Derek kissing her. A real kiss.

Her phone began to buzz. It was stiles "Hello?"

"187, 187, 187" stiles yelled into the phone

"A murder?" Tori asked now fully awake.

"Yea at the video shop, jackson and lydia where attacked...it was more jackson" Stiles said

"Oh my good, is jackson and lydia okay?"

"Yea there fine, but Lydia pretty shaken she was in the car the whole time...we need to find out what happened" Stiles said

"How do we do that stiles, Lydia doesn't even know your name and jackson wont say a word to us no matter how hard we push him"

"You can get jackson to talk, and I'll go after lydia, we will do it at school tomorrow, where they can't run away from us" Stiles said

"Are you evilly smirking right now?" Tori asked

"Maybe" Stiles answered

"Stop it." Tori rolled her eyes

then Tori heard the voice of sheriff stilinski "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, dad honestly, checking my voice mail." Stiles pathetically lied

"Which one is it, Scott or Tori?" He asked

"Who are they?" Stiles asked

Tori looked down at her bedroom floor, "Hello Tori" It was sheriff stilinki's voice "Do you follow my son to all my phone calls"

"what do you mean calls, stiles called me to talk about chemistry homework..." Tori lied

"Tori I know when your lying even over the phone" Sheriff stilinski said

"Lets say I plead guilty to lying are you going to tell my mom?" Tori asked

"Thank you for pleading guilty I will be giving a call to your mom" Sheriff stilinski responded

"Your sneaky sheriff" Tori responded with a sigh "But you at least put in the part about where he called me and I would be perfectly fine not getting a call from him"

"I'll mention it" sheriff stilinski sighed.

"Thank you" Tori smiled

"No more communication tonight" Sheriff stilinski

"Yes sir."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori got a text message from lydia saying she wasn't coming to school today and to come pick up Allison's birthday surprise, Tori finished the balloons leaving a card in the sighed of her locker the card was from lydia, tori was going to give Allison her card from herself to allison in person.

It wasn't long before tori noticed allison at her locker and looked around paranoid when the balloons came out. Tori quietly walked up behind allison "Happy birthday" she announced holding a card.

Allison spun around "Oh my god" she breathed "You scared me...and thank you but how did yo-"

"Lydia texted me I stuffed the locker cause she's home but she wanted to do it, but she's still shaky about the video store" Tori informed her.

"Well thank you for the birthday stuff, just don't tell-" allison stopped as she saw scott heading towards her

"Is it your birthday?" Scott asked "Why didn't you tell me" Scott looked to his older sister.

"I did" Tori defended

"No you didn't, I think I would have remembered"

"And this just came incredibly awkward" Tori smiled "I'll let you two love birds have your moment before the most horrible class of the day starts, chemistry."

Tori walked away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori arrived in chemistry and was about to sit next to stiles but Mr Harris looked at me and pointed his finger to the empty desk in the second row on the right side of the class room "Seriously" Mr Harris just stared and she headed over to the blank seat

"Just a friendly reminder, that parent teacher conferences are tonight, I wont name any of you because student's bellow a 'c' average are required to attend" Mr Harris paused "I won't name any of you because the shame and self disgust should be punishment enough" Mr Harris strolled over to were stiles was sitting at "Has anyone seen scott McCall?" He asked Tori looked around realising he wasn't here, she couldn't believe he ditched and didn't take her. Evil.

The class room door opened and jackson arrived looking shakily, Jackson took a seat next to me. Tori turned to stiles and he nodded giving her a _talking-to-him_ look and just as she was about to ask Mr. Harris made his way up and said "Jackson, If you need to leave early for any reason, you just let me know"

Mr Harris made his way to the front of the class room "Everybody start reading chapter nine" He announced "Mr. Stilinski, Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, its chemistry not a colouring book" Jackson and tori had turned to look at stiles who had spat the cap out of his mouth and caught it looking annoyed.

"Jackson" Tori whispered

Jackson looked up to her "Yea?" He asked

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care McCall"

"Believe it or not I'm not a jackass and I actually care" Tori said annoyed

Jackson rolled his eyes and went to his book

"Okay I agree that was jackass-ey, but I do care jackson. We may not be friends but I care if your okay" Tori said

"Ms McCall if that is what reading chapter nine sounds like then there is a reason you are coming tonight after all."

"You said you weren't goanna tell anyone" Tori moaned

"I changed my mind" Mr Harris concluded

"I'm fine Tori" Jackson said back, "I'm Fine"

Tori almost swore she saw a smile from jackson "If you want to talk about what happened you can come find, I don't mind listening, I don't always talk" Tori smiled

Jackson was about to say something when they heard a loud clunking noise from behind them and they turned around, stiles cleared his through and sat back up on his seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stiles and Tori headed out of class "I told jackson he can talk to me about last night, if he wanted to" Tori explained "I think he will, I think he wants someone to talk to"

"Why didn't you just ask him straight up about what he saw" Sitles asked

"If I did that, he would no that I was digging for information and he would think that I didn't care about him and just wanted the information and he would shut down and ignore me" Tori said

"but we do just want the information" Stiles sighed

"Stiles I don't know about you but I care about if he is okay or not, yes I want the information as much as you do but I think its pretty obvious that he just wants someone to talk to because he doesn't know what he saw or how to proses it"

"Is your third grade crush on jackson coming back?" Stiles asked

"No stiles it isn't, besides I'm totally into derek" Tori smiled

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later Tor" Stiles walked off.

Then Tori felt her arm being grabbed and she found herself In the janitors closet "Holy" She breathed loudly "Oh my god derek" Tori hit him on the arm "If you want a make out session in the janitors closet all you have to do is send me a text" Tori smiled

"Not here for that tori" Derek said sullenly " I need you to find out information from jackson about what he saw, I already talked to him but all I know is that he is scare I don't know if he is lying because his heart rate was moving In a fast scared rate"

"Okay, Okay" Tori said "You climb threw my window kiss me, then not talk to me for like a week, you come to my school, pull me into a janitors closet to talk about jackson...really" Tori crossed her arms

"Look I need to know what he saw, he could have seen the alpha in his real form" Derek argued

"I already told jackson that if he needs to talk I will listen" Tori sighed "Why dose everyone want me to talk to jackson, its not like I'm friends with him or something"

"Do you really think he will open up to scott or stiles about this?" Derek asked

"You have a point" Tori sighed letting her hands drop to her side "Look I'll try"

Tori was about to push open the door when derek grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't call you after I kissed you, I just had a lead on the alpha and got side tracked"

"That's all you had to say" Tori smiled

Tori lent into kiss him and he kissed back she pulled out "Now are you going to let me go this time because there's not much time left before school finishes"

Derek smirked.

Tori left the janitors closet closing the door there was no one around. Good, so she sped down the hall ways.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori sat in the library, she had a free class and decide to catch up on homework that's when jackson sat next to her, "Jackson are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost" tori said worriedly

"That offer to talk still opened?" Jackson asked

"Of course." Tori smiled

"I don't know what I saw at the video shop, but it didn't look...human...when ever I close my eyes there's these red glowing eyes staring at me" Jackson sighed "Look a while ago some guy came looking for your brother"

"Some guy? What guy? Who?" Tori asked

"He wore a leather jacket looked wrecked, like he was about to die" Jackson described _Derek. _"He was in the locker room before asking me what I saw and I don't know now I just think it was him at the video store, but it wasn't at the same time because the face was like...like an animal"

Tori opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say "I'm glad you told me jackson" Tori finally said "I know your thinking that if I tell people what I saw they will think I'm crazy, but you don't have to be like that with me jackson, I'll believe anything, trust me I've seen some crazy shit this year too"

"Like what?" Jackson asked

"Remember the body found on someone's property?" Tori said, the name of whose property was never realest to the public, sheriff stilinski kept it under wraps. Jackson nodded "I found it...scott stiles and I found it" she sighed "So I know how scary it is to find a body...I know its not the same as the video store jackson, but that night I could have sworn I saw glowing red eyes in the distant, but I was tired and brushed it off like it was nothing" Tori felt bad for lying to jackson, she was lying about the red eyes, she had never actually seen the alpha before, scott had sure, but not her. She just wanted to make jackson fell like he had someone to talk to who wouldn't think he was crazy.

"Its like everywhere I go I see those damn red eyes" jackson sighed

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After school Tori walked to Derek's house, she pushed open the door and he was doing push ups, he stopped and turned to her and smiled he walked over to her and gave her a kiss "What are you doing here?" he asked

"You wanted to know what jackson saw right" Tori asked "He didn't see anything, just red eyes, and a face that looked like a monster"

"He opened up to you?" Derek asked

"I told stiles he just need someone to talk to and someone not to ask to many questions and he would talk to me in his own time, but I didn't think it would be that fast" Tori admitted.

"If he starts to like you I will rip his head off" derek smiled

"Don't worry tomorrow he will be his jackass self again to me" Tori smiled

Derek looked up and then grabbed my arm and ran to an area behind the stairs "Don't make a sound"

Tori nodded as she heard the front door being kicked in.

"No one home" They heard a guy yell

"Oh he's here" A female voice responded "He's just not feeling practically hospitable"

"Maybe he's out" Another male voice said "Burying a bone in the backyard"

Tori rolled her eyes and noticed derek doing the same.

"Really" The woman asked "A Dog Joke" She let out an unamused laugh "We go in there and that's the best you got?" She paused "If you want to provoke him say something like..."To bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter"." Derek was angry tori grabbed his hand and his breathing became softly "To bad she howled like a bitch...WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" she yelled derek's face shifted into werewolf form and he bolted.

Tori heard smashes and then tori quickly came to a place where she could see what was going on, a blonde woman, who looked like an insane serial killer hit derek with what looked like an electric stick.

"Wow" The woman said seductively "This one grew up in all the right places, I Don't know weather to kill it or lick it"

"Bitch I will run you down with a bus" Tori growled

"Who was that" The blonde turned and Tori ducked "A girlfriend, who is it, come out come out where ever you are?" She sung playfully but she didn't move from where she was and derek growled, protectively who was on the ground she didn't move "you know what...I'll kill her when I'm finished with you" she smirked

Tori quietly hid back were derek put her, she could still here everything.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out." she said "Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste." She paused, Tori bit her lip. "Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" I sure as hell do.

"W-Wouldn't be the first time." Derek's voice shook

"Tsk, sweetie," The blonde stated. "Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, k? We…didn't…kill…your…sister. You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. "

It was silent for a second before she spoke again. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?, Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit at what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." she paused. For a moment. "Unless you don't know who he is either." She chuckled. "Well guess you just became totally useless."

Gun fire, Tori closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly in the corner she was huddling in, Tori saw derek run to her and pick her up and he ran fast getting out of sight deep in the woods.

He put her down "I think were safe" Derek said

"W-Who was that?" Tori asked

"Her name was kate argent" Derek sighed

"Argent" Tori's mouth dropped "Of course it was an argent" She sighed "Are all Argent's besides Allison hunters"

"All the ones i've meet" Derek said

"You know more argents, Fantastic" Tori sighed

"You need to go" Derek said "Look stay away from the argents, because of that smart mouth of yours she might recognise your voice"

"Oh crap" Tori said "That wasn't supposed to be out loud"

"I noticed" Derek sighed "Don't you have a parent teacher conference to get to?"

"Oh crap I do" Tori realised.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori arrived at the parent teacher conference "Sorry I'm late mom, I was with a friend and totally lost track of time" Tori sighed

"Well at least you showed up" Her mom sighed

"No scott" Tori asked curiously

"No Scott" Her mom said angrily

Tori went into Mr Harris class and they deicide to begin with scott and I zoned out for most of scott's conference, it wasn't about her so she didn't care

"Now for tori" she lifted her head as he said her name "Tori is verry smart" Her mom smiled "But in chemistry she is unfocused and often distracted by things" my mom frowned looking at me as I sunk in "I don't blame tori for this, I blame Mr stilinski" Mr Harris said.

Tori looked up glaring, "What do you mean you blame stiles?" I asked

"If tori wasn't in the class with Mr stilinski I believe she would be focused more, I have separate them a lot, this year. Today tori sat just there" Pointing to where I sat today "And Mr Stilinski was over there" pointing to stiles usual seat "Yet they yell across the class room, Tori is very unsociable" That made her look up " She doesn't talk to anyone that isn't scott or stiles"

"Thats so not true I talk to Jackson all the time"

"Throwing insults across the room, is not a 'Friendship'." he used air quotes

"I also am friends with lydia and Allison...and I'm not always throwing insults at jackson...take today for example, I was being nice to him like nice nice. I don't do nice to jackson but lately I have been nice to him...okay so maybe a week ago I asked if I could shove a fork in his face but he offered first"

"She needs to apply herself more she is barley passing chemistry as it is, if you fail chemistry you will have to re-peat the year."

"What?" Tori asked

"You still have time to make sure you pass but if you fail _all_ your friends will graduate before you and you will still be in high school" Mr Harris

"But chemistry is the only class I'm falling how is that possible"

"Like I said Tori, You have time to get your grades up, you need to focus more and not find yourself distracted by Mr stilinski and your brother."

"Thank you Mr. Harris"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Until you get at least a B+ on your next chemistry test no more stiles"

"What no more stiles" Tori's eyes opened

"Yes no more stiles" Her mom said

"But your brother is loosing way more than his stiles privileges"

"Wait I show up and get some praise from my arch nemesis and I'm banned from stiles, where scott doesn't show up and get almost no praise and he isn't banned from stiles...please explain the fairness of this."

"Scott doesn't get distracted by stiles"

Tori's phone rang and it was stiles and she was about to answer it when her grabbed it out of her hand mom answered "Tori thank god, you get anything from jack-"

"Hello stiles this is her mother, Tori has lost her stiles privileges after the conference we just had with Mr Harris"

"But he is so out to get her" Tori heard stiles complain

"See he knows it" Tori smiled

"If you want to communicate write a letter, or see her at school...but don't talk during class"

"Mom, class will be so boring not talking to stiles" Tori moaned

"Then concentrate on your work" Her mother said hanging up

"But mommy I need my daily dose of stiles-ism in class" Tori pouted

"No stiles" Her mom said "Is that allison's parent's"

"I-I think so" Tori said

Tori watched her mom head over and then tori saw allison's car and tori bolted over "You guys are so busted" Tori said "And I got banned from stiles"

"You got banned from sti-" Allison began

"Allison" Mrs argent called

"Scott" Scott shrugged her mother walked over "Where exsactly have you been"

"No where mom" Scott sighed

"Nowhere meaning not at school" She said

"Kind of" Scott sighed

"Have you been covering for him" Tori's mom pointed at her

"No I swear mom" Tori raised her hands

"No more stiles until you get an A on the next chemistry test" her mom growled

"Its not there fault" Allison tried "It's my birthday and we were..."

"He's the one in trouble and I get the blame how is this fair" Tori mumbled

"Allison" Mr Argent said angrily "In the car"

Out of nowhere they heard a scream and yelling and people running Tori wondered to figure out what was going on Tori was just about to get hit buy a car when she heard scotts voice "TORI!" she looked up and saw a boy, she knew him but she couldn't place him

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

"Yea I-I I'm fine thank you" Tori smiled

"Tori!" She heard Scott's close panic and her mom running behind along with Allison the boy walked off. "Tori are you okay?" Hey mom said taking her in a hug

"Yea I'm fine"

"Your stiles ban is fully lifted" Her mom said letting her out her hug

"Really" Tori asked

"Yes"

That's when she heard a gun shot. And Tori ducked...to many freaking gun shots today.

They followed the crowed of people and saw the dead...Mountain lion. Lying in the parking lot.

The ride back to the McCall's was silent she texted stiles telling him that her mom lifted the stiles ban. And then asked how his dad was. Stiles sent back _**he is fine. Glad your no more ban. :).**_

When They got home Tori stood at Scott's door "I think the argents set the mountain lion up" Tori sighed

"But why"

"Too keep the panic down" Tori said

Her phone buzzed. It was derek . _**I heard about the school are you okay let me know. -Derek. **_

Tori Smiled, she didn't know weather or not scott knew about her and derek, she didn't know if scott could smell derek on her but if he did he wasn't saying anything.

_**I'm fine, I'll prove it tomorrow ;) - T.**_

Tori smiled at her own text.

**AN: **** So I wanted to have jackson talk to Tori about what he really saw, but I didn't want her to push, I know its not a 'jackson' thing to do but I'm going to have them become friends.**


	6. 6 - Heart Monitor

**6. Heart Monitor**

Tori And scott walked up the stairs of the shopping mall parking garage. Tori made scott carry the bags of groceries as he has wolf strength and speed, and tori hated any type of movement she didn't even know why she let her brother talk her into this, she had no intention of helping carry the grociers.

Tori Felt her phone buzz in her front pocket. A text message from derek. **Don't get scared, Don't tell scott. **Tori tested back **OK **and put her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Scott asked

"Lydia" Tori responded

"You haven't spent much time with lydia since her party which was months ago." Scott observed

"Yea well I talk to her at school but out of school I'm stuck dealing with your werewolf Issues" Tori smiled. "And my relationship issues"

"Relationship?" Scott asked confused

"This might make you loose your cool, but I think i'm dating derek" Tori announced.

"DEREK!" Scott's eyes almost came out like in a cartoon and his mouth hit the floor "Derek! Since when?"

"I don't know the night he got shoot by kate argent." Tori smiled "We kissed, had a few made out sessions but I don't know if were "Boyfriend/Girlfriend" Yet"

"Who else knows about this?" Scott question

"You mean besides me and derek?" She smiled

"No sheriff stilinski and the president"

"No one knows scott your the first one" Tori Pushed open the door to the third floor holding it open for scott they looked around the parking lot "Dude where's our car?" Tori asked

"It must be up a floor" Scott sighed

they made there way up to level 4 and stopped still not being able to see the car "If we have lost the car mum is going to murder us."

Scott shrugged, and put the bags down getting out the key,Tori kept thinking about derek's message don't be scared nothing was freaking happening.

Scott clicked the car and it was up another level. Tori sighed and a bottle came out of the shopping bat, scott beat tori to rushing to it and he missed it as it rolled under the car. But then it rolled back to us. claw marks.

_Don't be scared. Don't tell scott._

Tori bit her lip pretending to be scared, this is what derek meant. This was him. Something started to growl which made her jump, scott grabbed tori's hand and ran with her following him, she new this was just derek but her heart was pounding like crazy mainly because she was puffed out and couldn't run any more "Jump on the cars" he said lightly pointing to the row of cars scott got on one row and tori hopped on the other and jumped on every car making the alarms go off. they ran behind another row of cars. "You okay" Scott asked

He had know idea tori knew it was derek, he could here her pounding heart Tori was sure of.

Tori nodded.

Scott phone began to ring and scott freaked. "Bang your dead" Derek said grabbing him and threw him into the car roof.

"Derek next time can not do this with me around, I don't like moving...let alone running" Tori sighed

Derek ignored her. He and scott hopped off the car and the three walked threw the parking lot, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA!" Scott yelled

"I said I was going to teach you, I didn't say when" Derek responded

"You scared the crap out of us" Scott yelled

"Not yet" Derek responded

"I knew it was going to happen, text from him not lydia" Tori smiled

Scott looked annoyed with her "Okay, but I was Fast, right?" Scott said to derek

"Not fast enough"

"B-But the car alarm thing, that was smart, Right?" Scott asked

"You at least have to give him that" Tori smiled

"Yes, Until your phone rang"

"But that was...I mean..." Scott tried "Would you just stop!" Scott yelled Derek stopped walking and turned to where scott was standing Tori stood next to scott. "Please" Scott sighed "What happened the other night, Tori almost getting hurt, Stiles's Dad getting hurt, that was my fault" Scott said

"It wasn't you-" Tori began

"Yes it was" Scott said "I should have been able to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this"

"Look" Derek said "I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time" He paused "I don't even know if I can teach you" He said honestly.

"What do I have to do" Scott asked

"You have to get rid of distractions" Derek said calmly he took scott's phone "You see this?" He asked waving scott phone in his face "This is why I caught you" Tori noticed the '1 missed call – Allison' on the screen notification "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her"

"But I like allison" Tori whined

"What just because of her family?" Scott asked

Derek chucked scott's phone at the wall. "What" Scott and I exclaimed

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to control this, how to shift, you do it threw anger" Derek said "By tapping into a primal rage, and you can't do that with her around"

"I Can get angry" Scott said

"Not angry Enough" Derek shouted back "This is the only way I can teach you, Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon"

"If that's what it takes" Scott said

"Do you want to live?" Derek asked annoyed "Do you want to protect your friends, Do you want to protect tori, your mom? Yes or No"

"Yes" Scott answered strongly "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her"

-x-x-x-x-

Tori was at home, she was home alone scott left her mom was at work, she didn't really care were scott was she blasted her stereo and jumping around on her bed, "AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER WE KNEW EVERY LINE, NOW I CAN'T REMEBER HOW IT GOSE BUT I KNOW THAT I WONT FORGET HER CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EV-" tori jumped seeing derek standing in front of her window"Oh my god" She screamed "Don't do that!" Tori breathed, Tori quickly turned off the song he looked at her confused "Its catchy" tori crossed her arms. Tori gave derek a hug and he kissed the top of her head

"Where's scott?" He asked

"I don't know" Tori shrugged

Derek pulled out of the hug and looked at her "You didn't think to keep an eye on him to stop him from seeing allison"

"If you knew where he was then wh-" Tori stopped herself "I know i've told you this before, but just because I am older than scott doesn't mean he listens to me"

"Come on he's home" Derek exited her room and tori quickly followed him into scotts Derek sat in the chair in the darkness and tori stood there questionably "Hide" he said and Tori rolled under scott's bed.

Scott came in slamming his door shut and locking his window and closing his blinds, scott turned the light on and yelped. Tori knew he spotted derek "You seriously need to stop doing that"

"So what happened did he talk to you?" Derek asked

"Yea" Scott answered sarcastically "We had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott paused "No he didn't talk" Scott yelled

"Well did you get anything off of him. An impression." Derek asked

"What you mean" scott asked

"Remember your other sense are heightened communication doesn't have to be spoken" Derek stood up explaining

"did you fell any emotions off him" Tori asked rolling under

she saw scott jumped "You need stop spending time with him" Scott let out a breath

"You can't tell me what to do i'm older" Tori stuck her toung out at him

"So did you, did you get any feelings off him any emotions?" He asked

"Anger" Scott realised

"Focused on you?" Derek asked

"No, Not me" Scott said but it was definitely anger I could feel it especially when he drew the spiral"

"Spiral what spiral?" Derek asked alarmed and quickly

"When he drew the spiral on to my window you know the condensation, you know" scott explained

"Derek?" Tori asked looking up at him "You have this look like you know what the spiral means, do you?"

"No...No...Its nothing" Derek pushed passed the twins tori watched as derek was leaving but scott grabbed his arm to make him turn around

"You can't do that" Scott said "You can't ask me to trust and then just keep things to yourself"

He's right" tori said "If you know what it means you need to tell us"

"It dosen't mean anything" Derek said

"You burried your sister under a spiral" Scott said "What dose it mean?"

derek opened the door and looked from scott to tori and back to scott "You don't want to know" and with that derek left

"I want to know what it means" Tori sighed

"Yea well he's not going to tell us" Scott said falling into his bed

Tori sighed and headed back to her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day at school tori walked with stiles "you know your not going to be able to do it" Tori shrugged

"Do what?" Stiles asked

"Ignore scott all day" Tori answered

"Tori you almost got hit by a car my dad got hit by a car scott could have done something to stop, at least protect you...but some guy don't even know who he is saved you" Stiles sighed

"Is your dad okay?" Tori asked

"Yea he's fine, its just a bad bruise." Stiles responded

"Look stiles, Everything happened so fast, I don't even think derek would have been able to do anything, and he's been a werewolf since birth" Tori sighed

Stiles sighed "I'm going to be late for class."

"See ya" Tori said

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori had algebra class with lydia and jackson, she hate algebra. Tori sat next to lydia and behind jackson. "how do you do it?" Tori asked

"Do what?" Lydia asked

"Answer everything correctly, you are a freaking genius...I want to be a genius, can I have your brain?" Tori asked the bell rang and the three of them walked out of class.

"You can't have my brain and I'm not a genius I just study" Lydia looked at my algebra test we just got back "Which is something you could do. I can help you study if you want"

"Can you, I will be forever In your debt...seriously If I can just past one freaking algebra test mom will give me a raise on my allowance and soon I will be able to afford a car...second hand...but its still a car and I wont have to get a lift from jerry"

"Whose jerry?" Jackson asked

"Jerry the jeep" Tori said, she got blank looks from jackson and lydia "Stile's car" She annoyed

as they walked threw the hall Tori spotted scott and stiles talking "YES HE CAVED!" Tori shouted

"What?" Jackson asked

"Salvatore Anastasia McCall!" She heard stiles yell her full name

"Oh crap full name" Tori said eyes growing wide

"Your full first name is Salvatore?" Lydia asked

"Yea it sucks cause I don't even know stile's real first name" Tori shrugged

"TORI!" Stiles yelled

"I think I should run away now" Tori sighed

"Why don't you just see what he wants" Lydia asked

"Um because stiles only uses my full when he is really pissed and this is the first time ever...so...I think I'm gonna run" Tori said moving back

"Oh no don't you runaway we got some stuff we got to talk about" Stiles was running to her, he grabbedher arm and dragged her away from lydia and jackson.

As they got down the hall stiles stopped in the hallway next to stop "YOUR DATING DEREK HALE!" he yelled

"Oh that" tori smiled "Yea I think so"

"Oh that..." Stiles rolled his eyes "Oh that she says like its no big deal...Why didn't you tell me...you tell me everything even stuff I don't wan't to know like your sex dreams..." Stiles mouth grew wide and started shaking his finger accusingly "Have you two"

"NO" Scott and tori said at the same time

"How do you know" Tori and stiles asked at the same time tori crossed her arms looking at her little brother

"I would have been able to smell it" Scott bit his lip.

Stiles shrugged "So other than the fact that i'm hurt you didn't tell me did you know scott asked derek to help him control his wolfyness?"

"Yea I was there, he "Attacked" us in the parking garage at the mall when were getting our groceries" Tori explained

"Well we gott a find away before the end of the school day to teach scott before you scary boyfriend gets the chance"

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend yet stiles, I don't even know if were dating its complicated were having serious make out sessions but I don't know"

"Okay enough derek talk. Lets get to lunch" Stiles sighed

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They sat in the cafeteria and scott placed a book in front of him as he sat in front of me and stiles.

"Seriously the book is making it more obvious" Tori said taking a bite out of her yoghurt

"Besides she's reading anyway" Stiles added looking over to allison

Scott looked up from the book like he was reading it "Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked

"I think so" Stiles said

"Please inform us of your plan" Tori said

"Dose that mean you don't hate me now" Scott said

"No to the both of those" Stiles bit into his apple. He looked at scott "But since your werewolf crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it." Stiles sighed "Plus I'm defintly a better yoda than derek"

"Did you just say Yoda?" Tori asked curiously

"Yea...Yea...You teach me" Scott begged

"Yea I'll be your yoda" Stiles agreed

"Yea you be my Yoda" Scott rolled his eyes

"Your yoda I will be" Stiles said in a 'Yoda' voice "I said it backwards" He laughed at his own speech.

"Yea we know" Scott said

"Boys" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yea you know what I still hate you" Stiles smiled evilly, and in that moment tori knew what stiles was going to do as he began to pack up he grabbed the book and stiles and tori made a run for it

"BY SCOTT HAVE A NICE LUNCH!" Tori yelled heading out the door

Scott quickly got up to run for it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stiles and Tori walked threw the corridors "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Meet me at the lacrosse field" Stiles asked

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to cause some serious pain...to scott"

"Because it is" Stiles smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori sat on the lacrosse bleachers when scott and stiles came out "Finally" Tori said heading over to the boys

"Put this on" Stiles said handing scott a belt like thing Tori had no idea what it was

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked

"Oh that's what it is" Tori said

"Yea, I borrowed it" Stiles said

"You mean you stole it" Tori smiled

"Temporarily misappropriated, coach uses it to monitor the his heart rate with his fone while he jogs, your gonna where it for the rest of the day" Stiles informed

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked looking down at the phone stiles hand

"That, I stole" Stiles smirked

"Your gonna get Into so much trouble if he catches you putting it back" Tori said

Stiles didn't answer

"Why did you steal it?" Scott asked

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right?" Stiles asked "When your playing lacrosse when your with allison whenever you get angry, maybe learning to control it is tied to learning how to control your heart rate"

"That's smart" Tori nodded

Stiles smiled

"Like the incredible hulk" Scott said with a grin

"Kind of like the incredible hulk" Stiles said kind of jealous

"But instead of being a huge muscley green giant, you turn into a scrawny werewolf with an impulse to kill mainly me and stiles"

"But i'm like the incredible hulk" Scott smiled

"Shut up and put the strap on" stiles said angrily

Tori watched from the bleachers as stiles duck tapped Scott's hands tightly together

"Remember don't get angry" Tori heard stiles say

Tori was laughing on the bleachers as scott was hit with the balls, "Stiles your aim is getting better" Tori laughed out, she was lying on her back on the bleachers her legs kicking around as she laughed uncontrollably

she noticed jackson laughing silently as well.

She headed over to see jackson "Pretty funny huh?" tori asked

"What your idiots doing?" Jackson asked

"Well you see, stiles is pissed and scott wants to be friends again so he would agree basically anything right now...but between you and me...I think scott would rather be doing anything else" Tori snickered

Then tori looked over to see what jackson was looking at with a gawking expressions and scott ripped threw tape, tori was surprised to. But nothing happened. She let out a silent sigh.

"What just happened?" jackson asked

"he got angry" Tori lied "Hey jackson can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Tori grabbed some coins out of her pocket "Can you get me a muffin, i'll meet you in the caff" Tori gave him the coins "You can keep the change" Tori smiled

"Not getting you a muffin tori" He gave the money back and walked off

Tori as she ran over to scott and stiles

"I have to stay away from allison" Scott said

"Why because she makes you happy?"

"No because she makes me weak" Scott explained

"Just stay away from allison at least until the next full moon" Tori said

Scott nodded

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stiles just missed out on sitting behind scott before allison pushed him away so I ended up sitting in front of stiles and next to scott we could here everything they were talking about "Well maybe I could bring your grade up" Allison said sweetly

Tori turned to stiles who rolled his eyes and tori smirked at him

"Lets settle down" Coach finstock said "Lets start with a quick summary of last nights reading...greenburg put your hand down everybody knows you did the reading" coach rolled his eyes I looked over to the seat and smiled at greenburg then Tori turned back to coach. "How about...McCall"

Scott and Tori looked at each other "Which one" They both asked

"Scott" he sat on his desk facing scott

"Last nights reading" Scott asked

"No how about the reading of _the getty'sburg adress?_" coach asked sarcastically

The were a few chuckles around the room

"What?" Scott asked confused

"Thats sarcasm McCall" Coach answered "Are you familiar with the term 'Sarcasm' McCall?" he asked

Scott turned to look at tori and then to stiles "Verry" then back to coach

Stiles looked proud of him self and tori laughed

"Sarcasm is my first language coach" Tori smiled

"Did you do the reading or not, McCall?" Coach said ignoring tori's comment

"No...I think I forgot"

"Nice work McCall, its not like your not averaging a 'd' in this class" Coach sighed "Come on you know I can't keep you on the team if your averaging a 'd' your sister is averaging an 'A' at least get her to help you" coach said "How about the previous night's reading?"

"No" Scott sighed

"How about the night before that" coach asked Scott looked "Come on McCall, how about you summarise anything you have in your entire life?" tori looked over at stiles who was holding the coach's phone it his pulse 135 he had to stay clam or he would change in front of everyone Tori realised and that wouldn't be good. "Calm down scott" I whispered under my breath as tori sat back in her seat properly "How about a blog, how about the back of a cereal box No how about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night." coach said "Anything...thank you McCall thank you. Thank you McCall! Thank you for estinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation"

Tori turned behind her desk and saw scott's pluse was at 153 "Oh Crap" Tori mumbled sinking back into her seat going lower and lower and lower

"You just blew it for everybody, thanks, next practice you can start with suicide runs" Coach sighed "Allright everybody else settle down"

Tori turned to stiles who quickly flashed scott calming pulse rate at her then they both turned to scott, who was holding allison's hand under the desk

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After class they walked down the corridor and stiles wanted to talk about what happened in class, something tori didn't understand, but she knew somehow allison was the reason scott didn't change.

"Its her" Stiles said "It's allison"

"What do you mean" Scott asked

"Remember you were telling me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her"

"Okay" Scott dragged not sure where his best friend was going with this.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game, you said you could hear her voice out on the field"

"Yea I did"

"Well that's what brought you back, so you could score, and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her" Scott said

"At least not how he was trying to kill us" Tori added

Scott looked at the both of us

"She brings you back, is what i'm trying to say" Stiles said

"No..No..No...That's not always true" Scott said "Because literally every time I'm kissing her, or touching her..."

"And this just got gorse." Tori said

"Okay stop interrupting with the tori commentary" Stiles informed "No back to scott that is not the same, when your doing that your just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, You know."

Stiles and tori looked to one another and then to the smiling scott "Your thinking about sex right now aren't you" Stiles asked

"Yea...Sorry" Scott smiled

"That's disgusting"

"That's fine" stiles paused "Look back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand that was different okay, I don't think she makes you weak I think she actually makes you stronger, she gives you control, she's kind of like an anchor"

"You mean cause I love her" Scott stated

"Exactly" Stiles said

"Did I just say?" Scott asked

"Yes you just said that" Stiles said

"I love her" Scott smiled

"Wait till I tell everyone in my address book" Tori smiled

"That's grate now moving on" Stiles said unamused

"No, No, no, really I think I'm totally in love with her" Scott smiled

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out, please?" Stiles paused "Because you ovbiously can't be around her all the time"

"Yea yea yea sorry, so what do I do?" Scott asked

"I don't know" Stiles sighed "YET"

"Oh no your getting an idea aren't you" Tori said at the smiling stiles "Or are you now thinking about sex"

"No i'm getting an idea" Stiles answered

"Is this idea goanna get me in trouble?" Scott asked

"Maybe" Stiles answered

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked

"Yea defiantly come on" Stiles began walking

"And with that i'm outtie" Tori smiled as she walked in an opisite direction

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori's phone beeped it was a text message from derek _**Are you in class? **_It read _**No **_tori sent back _**Any important classes the rest of the day **_a quick response _**No**_ Tori responded _**Meet me in the parking lot.**_

Tori headed to the parking lot and saw derek's car "Get in" He shouted out the window

Tori headed down and hopped in "Since your basically kidnapping me from school, today how about you tell me where were going?" She asked rasing an eyebrow

"Remember the night I got shot" Derek said driving

Tori remembered it well, first kiss night. "Yea" She nodded

"I took scott to show him why the argents couldn't be trusted...I took him to the hospital to meet my uncle peter" Derek explained "He's the only other survivor of the fire, but he was trapped inside at the time" Derek sighed "He's in a comatose state"

Tori's eyes widened "Oh my god" She sighed sympathetically

"Its your turn to meet him" Derek said

Tori just nodded.

They got to the hospital and entered a room with a man in a wheel chair, tori guessed it was peter tori stood in the back with a frown as she saw peter's half burnt face. Derek sat on the bed

"I need your help" Derek said softly "If you can here me, I need you to give me a sign, Blink. Raise a finger. Anything, just...Just something to point me in the right direction, Okay?" He paused again "Someone killed Laura, Your niece, Laura. Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack, which mean's he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us?" Derek asked tori stood up a bit straighter "Did someone else make it out of the fire?" That cleared things up for tori but she knew it hurt derek just saying it that one of his family members killed his sister she frowned but derek continued "Just give me anything, Blink. Raise a finger. Anything" Derek shook his uncle lightly yelling "Say something"

This made tori straighten up and she let out a shaky voice.

A nurse came into the room "Let him go" She said "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response"

"You got a better method" Derek asked her

"Patience" she said calmly "Hell responded if you give him the time"

"I don't have anymore time" He said

"Maybe you and your girlfriend should leave calm down, take a moment" She said

Derek nodded "Come on Tori, you need to get back to school"

"No, school let out not long ago" Tori responded

Tori and derek headed out to the car and saw something on the windshield "what's that" tori asked

"I think I know who the alpha is" Derek said

"What who?" Tori asked'

"how well do you know Deaton?" Derek asked "The vet"

"He's scott's boss" Tori shrugged "Gives me three lollipops every time I visit him "Stiles only get one, I think he likes me better" Derek gave her a look "Why"

"I think, he is the alpha or he knows who the alpha is and he is covering for the alpha"

"Deaton" Tori's mouth dropped "No way"

Derek parked the car at the vet "Stay in the car unless I text you, he knows you I don't kneed you getting into trouble if I'm wrong about this"

Derek got out of the car before tori could respond "Don't hurt him too much" Tori whispered

Inside tori heard yelling and tori ran in and saw scott change and growl at derek, "Hit him again and you will see me get angry" Scott said changing back Tori was a little scared she stood against the wall scott turned to see her "Tori what are you doing here, did you know he was doing this?"

"No I didn't know he was going to beat him to a bloody pulp, I thought he was just gonna ask him a question about the alpha"

"Alpha? You think he's the alpha" Scott asked

"I don't he dose" Tori defended her self quickly

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked scott

"Just give me an hour' Scott said

"Then what?" Derek asked

"Meet me at the school" Scott said "In the parking lot" Scott looked at tori "Go with him make sure he doesn't do any more damage"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the school tori and derek arrived at the school the car ride was silent, deaton was in the back "Tori" Derek asked

"I'm fine" Tori sighed "I just scott I got a little scared, I mean I shouldn't he has tried to kill me before in his wolf form I just got a little scared but i'm fine now"

Derek nodded "Its okay to be scared"

Tori nodded back "Hey back at the hospital when she called me your girlfriend...I was kind of expecting you to..."

"Say that you weren't" Derek finished

"Yea" Tori sighed

"Well we never really did talk about that" Derek said

"Yea well a lot of things have been going on" Tori made up an excuse

"I didn't deny it because i'm hoping its true" Derek said "Is it?"

"I want it to be" Tori smiled

"Okay" Derek nodded

All tori could thin about was _derek hale just agreed to be my boyfriend...yay! T_ori saw another car rounding the way, it was stiles jeep "At least we know where he went know" Tori said

"Any idea what team idiot are planning?"

"No, I'm just as clueless as you are, right now I would love to be able to read minds" Tori sighed

Stiles and scott made there way to the derek and tori

"Where's my boss" Scott asked

"In the back" tori answered

they lent in to look at the back window "Well he looks comfortable" stiles said

"Hey he wanted to put him in the boot" Tori said

they two boys looked up to derek who rolled his eyes stiles and scott began to walk away "Hey hey what are you doing?" Derek asked

"You said I was linked with the alpha I'm gonna see if your right" Scott answered as he made his way into the school

"Any idea of what his plan is?" Derek asked

"Nope" Tori sighed

"Your real first name is Salvatore?" Derek asked

"How did you know?" Tori asked

"I heard stiles use it" Derek answered

"Unfortunately it is Salvatore Anastasia McCall or as my initials spell SAM...but don't call me that or I will kill you...No one is aloud to cal me Salvatore except my mom when I did something seriously wrong...and stiles who never uses it except for that one time when I didn't tell him something and he found out from sco-"

And with that the sound of a dying cat came over the loud speaker derek shut his eyes "You've got to be kidding me"

"That was awful, he needs more practice" Tori smiled "It sounded like a cat getting run over by a truck...a CAT"

derek rolled his eyes once again

and a loud scary growl errupted tori looked up and grabbed derek's hand "What the hell was that" she asked stupidly

"Your idiot of a brother" Derek answered

they watched as stiles and scott walked closer "I'm gonna kill the both of you" Derek pointed his finger threateningly "What the hell was that, What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it was going to be that loud" Scott appologised

"Yea it was loud" Stiles smiled "And it was awesome" Stiles's voice went high on 'awesome' he was smiling along with scott

"Shut up" Derek said unamused

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles said "You should tell your boyfriend to be more friendly to me"

"Shut up" Tori smiled

"I Hate to say this but your perfect together" Stiles mumbled

Scott looked worried "what did you do with him"

"What?" Tori asked

Tori and derek turned around to look at the car and they looked back "I didn't do anything"

"Its true I was right here the whole time" Tori said back

then we heard a growl and tori jumped to be facing derek who was being lifted up by the alpha with blood sperting out of his mouth "Run" derek managed to get out

scott and stiles dragged tori as they ran into the school and watch derek being thrown into the school bulding the boys shut he door and tori stood there shaking unable to move herself as she was pulled down by scott who gripped her in a protective hug.


	7. 7 - Night School

7. Night School

Tori couldn't speak as she was sitting down behind the doors as the boys were yelling at each other trying to lock the door. But they had nothing to lock it with "We need to go back out" Tori finaly shouted

"What! There is giant killer alpha out there and you want to go back out!" Stiles yelled

"We need to get derek" Tori sobbed

"Derek is dead, and so are we if we don't get out of here" Stiles yelled in a whisper, coming out sympathetically "I-I got an idea" Stiles said looking out the window.

Scott and tori looked out realising what he was about to do "Stiles don't you dare" tori warned

"Stiles, No don't" Scott said

"I'm gonna kill him" Tori said

Stiles exited the bulding creeping slowly towards the bolt cutters, Tori and scott bannged on the windows upon seeing the alpha sneak out from behind the jeep and heading towards tiles "STILES GET BACK HERE!" tori screamed

Stiles made it inside with the bolt cutters and shoved them over the doors tori wacked him hard over the head "Ow" Stiles screamed

"Stupid stiles" she pointed to him

"Where is it?" Scott asked as the three of them couldn't see anything, it was empty outside "Where did it go" Stiles shinned a flashlight out the window and they begun to walk back wards "That won't hold it will it"

"Probably not" Stiles answered

Howling made the three of them bolt into an empty classroom "The desk" Scott said

The three began to push the desk

"Stop stop, this isn't going to hold it" Tori announced

"I know" Scott answered

"It's your boss" Stiles said

"What?" Scott asked

"Deaton is the alpha" Stiles responded "Your boss"

"What no" Scott defended

"Yes, Murdering psycho werewolf is your boss" Tori agreed with stiles

"That can't be" Scott denied

"Oh come on" Tori huffed annoyed

"Deaton disapears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss derek 20 feet threw the air?" Stiles said "Thats not conveniant timing"

"Its not him"

"He killed derek" Stiles said

"Derek isn't dead. Not dead derek can't be dead" Scott Mumbled

"Yes derek not dead just injured" Tori agreed

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay that dosen't qualify as a minor injury" Stiles said annoyed "He's dead and were next"

Tears began to swell in tori's eyes "Derek's really dead isn't he" She cried

"I highly doubt anyone can survive that" Stiles sighed

"Okay...What do we do" Scott asked

Tori whipped her eyes with her sleeves she couldn't cry yet because if she cried she would just brake down and not be able to do anything she was going to wait until she was out of here to brake down.

"We get to my jeep, and get out of here" Stiles said "And you seriously think about quitting your job, good"

The three headed over to the window and scott tried to open the windows "No they don't open the schools climate-controled"

"Can we kill who ever invented windows that don't open?" Tori asked

"If you want to become a psychopath...be my guest" Stiles answered

"We brake the window" Scott interupted the two

"which will make a lot of noise" stiles stated

"Then...Then we run really fast" Scott said They looked out the window, and saw nothing out side. "Really fast"

"Stiles, whats wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Tori asked staring at the jeep

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong?" Stiles said

then scott noticed "Its bent" he said

"like dented" Stiles asked looking over

"No like bent" Tori said

"What the hell" Stiles asked

just then soemthing flew threw the window and they all ducked down as the shattered glass went everywhere they noticed something big and black they sat against the wall facing it it was stiles car battery.

"That's my battery" Stiles said angry

He began to get up scott pulled him down "What are you doing" Scott hissed "He could be right outside"

"He _Is _right outside" Stiles answered flashing his torch to the battery to prove a point

"Just let me take a look" Scott asnwered

scott slowly crept to look out the window, stiles and tori looked to eachother and then slowly followed they couldn't see anything.

"Move now" Stiles asked

"Move now" Scott answered

They entered the hallway there only soruce of light thee torch "This way" stiles said

"What?" Scott asked

"Somewhere without windows" Stiles answered

"Everywhere in the school has windows" Scott answered

"The janitors closet" Tori shrugged

"Somewhere bigger than that" Stiles looked at tori annoyed "How about somewhere with less windows"

"The locker room" Scott answered

"Yea" Stiles answered "Lets go"

-x-x-x-x-x-

they entered the locker room. And moved quickly to the back "Call your dad" Scott said

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked

"Gas leak, fire, anything, if that thing see's the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off." Scott finished

"And what if it dosen't" Stiles said worrid "What if it goes completely termeniator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"He has a point scott we can't risk that" Tori bit her lip "It killed derek, we can't let anyone else die from it"

"Yea but they have guns" Scott answered

"And derek had to be shot with a wolvesbane laced bullet to be slow him down, you remember that" stiles answered

"Then We...Then we have to...we have to find a way out and just run for it" Scott said

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile, and not to mention tori's strong suit isn't running" Stiles answered

"What about derek's car" Scott asked

"That could work, did derek give you spare key's to his car" Stiles asked stupidly

"We just started dating" Tori rolled her eyes "Besides we would never let me drive that in a million years with the way I drive"

"Okay then, we got out side get the keys off his body, and take his car" Stiles said "I like that plan" "And derek" Tori growled

"Fine" Stiles sighed "What ever, maybe we should let tori drive us out of here, she drives like a maniac she might be able to drive fast from the alpha, out run him"

"I think I'd rather get killed by the alpha" Scott said

"So I do" Stiles said "But we cant drive as fast as she can"

they began to walk out and stiles went to open the door, but scott stopped his arm

"What?" Stiles asked

"I think I heard something" Scott answered

"Like what?" Tori asked frantically

"Shh be quiet" Scott responded

they slowly began to walk back, stiles shun the light and tori slapped his hand making him turn it off "Idiot" she hissed at him

"Hide" Scott said

"Hide where?" Tori asked

"Lockers" stiles said

tori and stiles hid in one locker and scott went into another, god they were tiny lockers. The door opened and tori closed her eyes tightly and lent on stile's shoulder as stiles wrapped his arm around tori's shoulder he looked out the vent like things. Stiles put his free hand over his mouth too keep him quiet as the door opened tori burried tightly into stiles shoulder

The locker door opened but it wasn't theres, it was scott's and stiles and tori screamed jumping out of there locker. But it was only the janitor.

"Son of a bitch" he said

"Shh quiet" Tori said

"Quiet my ass!" The janitor yelled "What the hell are you three trying to do, kill me"

"Not us" Tori hissed

"All three of you get out now" he ordered

"Just listen to us for half a second okay?" Stiles tried

"Not okay" He answered "Get the hell out of here right now"

The janitor threw the three of them out of the locker room and he stood in the door "God, just one second to explain"

"Explain what you were making out with your girlfriend in a locker"

"Not dating" Tori said with a hint of anger but mainly annoyance.

"Just go" The janitor ordered

The janitor screamed as he was pulled back, the three heard growling as the door slammed shut, and the janitor was pushed into the door screaming. Scott tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, it was stuck.

Stiles pulled scott and the three ran "This is worse than being stuck with bunnies, I think i'd rather be stuck with bunnies than in here...actually...nope still rather be with bunnies than killer werewolf." Tori yelled.

The three ran to the back doors, and there was something pushed infront of them "What the hell" Stiles asked

"Its a dumpster" Scott said

"He pushed it infront of the door and locked us in" Tori stated

"come on help me" Stiles kept pushing the door

"Stiles stop" Scott said pushing stiles from the door

"Where trapped in here" Tori sighed as they walked down the corridor

"Were gonna die here, I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school" Stiles said franticaly

"Were not going to die" Scott said

"Maybe save that until we get out of here" Tori sighed "It killed my boyfriend were next"

"What's it doing, what dose it want?" Stiles asked

"Me" Scott answered "Derek says its stronger in a pack"

"Oh grate." Stiles sighed "A psychotic werewolf who is into team work, thats...that's beautiful"

Scott put out his hand to stop them from walking and turned to the window, then stiles and tori followed his lead. They saw. Standing there. The alpha. We bolted down the corridor as it bashed in threw the window Slowly gaining speed.

Tori Scott and stiles ran faster and tori continued downthe hall ducking into another class room she realised scott and stiles hadn't follwed her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jackson pulled into the school and hopped out allowing Allison to get out "What the hell is he doing here anyway?"

"All I got was this" Allison said showing him the text message she received earlier from scott which read **Meet me at the school. URGENT – Scott.**

"So how much do you want a bet Tori and stilinski are here to?" Lydia asked

"Of course the three stooges don't go anywhere with out each other" Jackson answered.

"They lock the doors at night you know" Lydia stated

"Well that ones open" Allison said pointing to the main doors.

"You don't need me to state the obvious do you?" Jackson asked

"That it looks like they broke into school?" Allison asked "No pretty obvious"

"Who brakes into school anyway?" Lydia asked

"McCall's, Stilinski's " Jackson answered Jackson turned back to Allison "Do you want me to come with you?"

Allison shook her head "Nah its okay, its just school...at night" she began to walk in

"Allison" Jackson called making her turn back Jackson had paused

"You have this look like your about to say _Be careful_" Allison stated

"I am" Jackson nodded

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori received a text message from stiles **Where did you go **it read **I Don't know one of the class room's I thought you were behind me **tori sent back **Allison's here...and jackson and lydia meet in the front hall. Quickly. **Stiles sent.

Tori ran threw the corridor running smashing into jackson.

"Jackson" Tori breathed she slapped him "You don't scare people like that"

"Scare people" Jackson blew " You ran into me"

"Okay so we found tori, can we please find the others and get out of here." Lydia said

"There waiting in the front hall" tori answered, we have to be quick.

Lydia called allison and we heard allison's frantic voice saying "Were are you"

And we entered the door to find everyone standing there.

Tori quickly walked over to scott and her brother "What's everyone doing here" She asked

"I Thought scott sent me this text" Allison responded

"Scott's phone's broken" Tori responded

"Yea I know I thought he got a new one or something...but then who sent me this text" Allison asked looking at the three of us.

Scott looked up to the ceiling, and they all did. Hearing ruffling noises. "Run!" Tori shouted. As the ceiling came down.

Tori fell behind she was no good at running, she tripped over and jackson ran back helping her up "Are you okay to run"

"I-I think so" She said hopping "Its hurts"

Jackson looked behind him to see what ever it was gaining fast "Screw it" he picked tori up and they boled into the cafetria and sat tori down on the table to rest as they started stacking the chairs up she could here so many freaked out voices yelling she couldn't tell what they were saying.

All tori could think about while rubbing her ankle was derek, he was dead and now instead of it just being herself scott and stiles dying in the school Allison lydia and jackson were here to start yelling in confusion.

"HELLO!" Stiles voice boomed making everyone stop to look at him "Okay nice work, really beautiful job everyone"

"Stiles stop being sarcastic and get your point" Tori yelled

"What are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows" Stiles raised his hands

everyone let out scared sighs

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here because I'm freaking out here and I would like to no why" Allison sniffled "Scott"

Scott lent on the table and tried her best not to limp but her ankle was so swore she stood next to stiles, what could they say that wouldn't make them sound crazy and insane a psycho werewolf is after scott and wants to kill them all would make them sound crazy unless scott shifted infront of them to prove they were telling the the truth. But that would never happened

"Someone killed the janitor" Stiles spoke up

"What" scattered Freaked out voice from the three newbies in the room

"Yea the janitor dead, it happened right in front of us" Tori sighed

"What are you talking about is this a joke" Allison said

"Why would we joke about that" Tori yelled annoyed "The janitors dead that's not a joke"

"Tori" stiles said

"Sorry I'm scared when i'm scared I get cranky" Tori sighed

"Who killed him" Jackson asked us "It happened righ infront of you right...so you know who did it"

"We don't know who it was" Tori sighed

"No no no this was all supposed to be over the mountian lion" Lydia freaked

"No don't you get it" Jackson catched on "There was no mountain lion"

"Who was it" Allison yelled

"We don't know" Tori yelled back

"Yes you do" Jackson argued

"What dose he want" Allison asked "What's happening" allison cried

"How are you two not freaked out" Lydia asked

"Were freaked out lydia, we have been running away from this guy all night, scared out of our freaking minds, then janitor gets killed right in front of us and we can't do anything, were freaked out" Tori yelled

"Scott, what dose he wan't" Allison yelled

"I – I don't know" Scott stammered "I Just...I just no if we go out there he is going to kill us"

"Us" Lydia cried "He's going to kill us"

"Who is it" Allison cried

The three of them looked to the three of us "We -we" Tori stammered

"Derek" Scott said "Derek Hale"

Tori's eyes grew wide

"Derek hale killed the janitor" Jackson asked surprised

"Are you sure" Allison shuddered

"No" Tori hissed softly at the same as scott screamed "Yes!"

Scott sighed lowering his voice "I saw him"

"But the mointain lion" Lydia said once again

"Are you broken" tori asked annoyed

"There was no mountian lion it was him derek killed them" scott said

"All of them" Allison asked

"Yes. Starting with his own sister." Scott yelled

"And the bus driver" Allison asked

"And the guy at the video store. It's been derek the whole time" Scott yelled "Derek's in here with us, and if we don't get out of here now he's going to kill us too"

Jackson looked over to tori "Did you know it was him in the video store?"

"No I didn't jackson" Tori hissed she kicked the wall with her swore foot "Ow Ow Ow. NOT HEALED OW!" She hopped over to the bench and sat on it.

"Call the cops" Jackson ordered

"No"

"What do you mean no." Jackson growled

"I mean no you want to here it in Spanish" stiles yelled "NO" adding a spanish accent onto it.

"Were trapped with a freaking psychopath tori's hurt her foot, how long do you think she can make it on that thing" jackson hissed

"Yea well derek has killed three people okay we don't know what he's armed with" Stiles announced

"Yea well your dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department" Jackson yelled "Call him"

"I'm Calling" Lydia said

"No lydia would you just..." Stiles began but she was already dialing.

"Hello were at beacon hills high school" Lydia began "Were trapped and we need to-" Lydia removed the phone from her ear "They hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you" Allison said supprised

"They said they got a phone call warning them about prank call coming from the high school...She said if I called again there going to trace my phone and have me arrested"

"Then call again" Allison demanded

"No" Stiles said silently "They wont trace a cell" His voice said louder "They will send a car to your house before they send anyone here"

"What the...What...What is this" Allison said "Why dose derek want to kill us? Why dose derek want to kill anyone"

Jackson, Lydia and Allison looked at Tori Scott and Stiles, tori and scott shifted there gaze lightly to scott.

"W-Why's everyone looking at me" Scott

"Cause your so sure it's derek" Tori said bitterly

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked

"No" Scott snapped "I mean, I don't know"

Stiles and tori stood next to scott, Tori new this wasn't going to end well, blaming derek the six of them locked in the school together. Tori still couldn't believe she was playing along with scott's stupid of blaming derek for all of this, she wished she added derek to the list when stiles announded that the janitor was dead.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked

"I don't know!" Scott yelled

"Allright why don't we just back off with the throttle here yea?" Stiles said pushing scott back and draggin tori with him

"I can not believe you threw derek under the bus" Tori growled

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to say." He appolgised to tori "I had to say something,"

"Yea but" Tori bit her lips "Derek is dead, when they find his body and get the time of death they will realise he died before the attack at the school." She hissed

"Oh crap" Scott realised "Your right and then if he isn't dead..." Scott sighed "I totally bit her head off"

"And she'll get over it" Tori hissed "But me not getting over this one scott you threw my boyfriend under the bus to get the blame for all these murders that deaton did"

"Deaton" Scott whispered

Tori threw her hands up in defet "Talk some sense into him" she hissed at tiles

"We got bigger issues here then your relationships, like getting out of here alive" Stiles said

"But we are alive, it could have killed us already" Scott said "It's like its cornering us or something

"so what it want's to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked

"No" Tori said "Derek said it wants revenge"

"Against who?" Stiles asked

"Allison's family? Maybe" Scott answered

"Maybe that's what the text was about" Stiles concluded "Someone had to send it"

"Okay" Jackson shouted "Assheads, new plan" Jackson voice wasn/t loud anymore "stiles calls his usless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim" Jackson said he looked around at allison and lydia "Are we good with that"

"He's right" Tori sighed "Look I don't want to see your dad get hurt either but were trapped, here we could all die, tell him the truth if you have to just call him, we have to get out of here"

Stiles looked around then back at me and scott and whispered "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" he shook his head

Jackson began to walk up to stiles "Give me the phone" But stiles punched him in the face.

"Jackson" Allison shouted running to his side "Are you okay? Hey, are you okay" she said getting down

Tori noticed lydia looking jelous and angry that allison had gone to comfort jackson"That was the best thing that happened all night" Tori smiled "Scott I think I forgive you for the whole derek situation here" she whispered to scott

Stiles took out his phone and called his dad "Dad hey its me" stiles rolled his eyes "And its your voicemail" stiles said loudly his voice turned back to normal "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like right now" Then the door started banging and we all jumped walking backwards huddling together "Dad tori's hurt her ankle and were at the school okay dad were at the school"

The banging got louder as they were all huddled closer "Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Lydia said

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stair well" Stiles told

"Which only goes up" Tori hissed

"up is better than here" Scott shouted

That's when the door swung almost looked liked it was about to come off the hinges and they bolted tori was limp running, but she had stiles help her up the stairs, god she wished more than anything derek was here with them. To half of them he was but he was the guy making people run only tori stiles and scott new the truth.

As they all ran up the stairs entering the upstaris corridor jackson shouted "Try the doors" and everyone was already trying and Tori opened the chemistry door as everyone bolted in.

everyone was silent and breathing heavily and they could hear distant low growls, lydia threw her hand over his mouth to stop herself from screaming. They saw a dark shadow walk by as everyone let out a low breath.

"Jackson how many people can fit in your car" Scott asked

"Five, six if someone squishes in the back" Jackson answered

"SIX" Allison hissed "i barely fit in the back"

"It doesn't matter there is no getting out with our drawing attention" tori sighed

"What about this" Scott said dragging stiles and me over to a door "This leads to the room we can go down the fireescape to the parking lot in seconds"

"That's a dead bolt" Stiles said looking at the lock

"The janitor has a key" Scott said

"You mean his body has it" stiles sighed

"Your not suggesting what I think your suggesting are you" Tori hissed

"Yes tori, I can get, I can find him by sent, by blood, its our best chance to get out of here"

"And if the alpha catches you and kills you nothing stopping him from killing us and we will all be dead in seconds"

"You and derek really are perfect for each other aren't you" stiles whispered "And I agree with tori its a terrible idea, what else you got"

"I'm getting the key" Scott announed softly he began to walk to the door

"Your absolutly insane scott" tori said loudly

but he ignored her and allison said "Are you serious"

"Its the best plan someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here." Scott responded

"you can't go out there unarmed" Allison cried

Scott grabbed a pointer and tori scoffed loudly rolling her eyes but everyone staired at scott's stupidity

"Well it's better than nothing" Scott said

"There has got to be something else" stiles said

"'There is" Lydia spoke calmly they all looked to the chemistry cabint

"What are we going to do throw acid on him" Stiles said sarcasticaly

"No" Lydia hissed "Like a fire bomb" lydia said "In there is everything you need to make a self ingniting molotov cocktail"

"Self igniting" Stiles tried

"Molotov Cocktail" Lydia finished, Everyone looked to lydia supprised that she knew what she was talking about, "What" Lydia asked "I read it somewhere" she added stupidly

Tori rolled her eyes "I still don't get why your all still going along with this stupid plan, i'm not letting my little brother get killed...by..." she paused frowning she wasn't going to say derek's name, she hadn't said it was derek who killed anyone so she wasn't about to start now "a Sociopath, i'm going out there" Tori announced "Not scott"

"Your not going out there" Scott announded

Scott dragged tori away for a second with stiles next to them "You can't track him Tori, what if you get hurt, your foots already bannged up you can barely walk on it, or worse what if the alpha bites you, i'm not letting you have this curse, I have to go"

"If you die, I'll kill you myself" she yelled She got looks from everyone "You know what I mean"

"Were agreed then, I'm going" Scott said

"No, but your to stupidly stubborn to be talked out of this" tori sighed

"You know I hate to be the barer of bad news but we dont have a key to unlock that" Stiles said

Jackson rolled his eyes and smashed the glass.

"That works too" Stiles rolled his eyes.

Lydia got to work making the cocktail and when she finished she hannded it to scott.

"Hey lydia do you think you can make any booze from those stuff, I could use a drink right now" Tori asked

Lydia rolled her eyes

Finally allison spoke up "No no this is insane" She began "You can't do this you can't go out there"

"Now she agrees with me" tori rolled her eyes

Stiles dragged tori away as she heard scott say

"We can't just wait for stile's dad to check his messages"

"Look I know your angry with us for blaming derek but, you have to stop biting everyone's head off, they won't be able to handle the truth, espically not in this situasion."

Scott was still talking to allison.

"I'm angry I can' help it when i'm angry I attack people with my words stiles, I wish derek was here if he was here we probably wouldn't be stuck in the school like fish in a barrle ready to get picked off one by one and he would have a better plan then sending scott out"

"We might still be in the school and derek might go out there than scott and you would be freaking out worse than you already, Do you think I want to wait around here while my best friend goes out there were the alpha is...no I don't but scott is right about one thing its the best plan" stiles said

they made there way over to the rest of the group, were allison was telling scott he was lying and that he's been lying all night, all tori could think was well at least she's figured it out.

"Please don't go" Allison cried "Please don't leave us, please"

"I have to" Scott said he turned to stiles and sad "Lock it behind me"

Allison grabbed scotts arm and pulled him over to him and kissed him as they all looked anywhere but at allison and scott. Tori wished she had derek's hand holding hers instead of stiles's hand.

Tori watched as scott left the room and then she got one of the stacked chairs down as they looked at her "My foot is still sore if we need more running I should rest my foot." Tori sighed

we all sat in silence for a moment.

"Your foot okay?" Stiles asked

"Yea it dosen't hurt as much I think I can run on it if I need to" tori answered

"Hopefully we wont need to run for a while, and hopefully scott will be back soon so we can get out of here and get away from derek" Jackson said

Tori bit her lip and closed her eyes as she heard jackson say derek's name

another moment of silence and they all realiesd allison was more scared then tori was she was siting cross legged on a desk. "Allison are you okay" Tori asked

"I don't get this, I don't get why he's out there and why he left us" Allsion answered "and I can't...I can't stop my hand's from shaking"

Jackson moved over to allison and took her hands "Its okay" jackson said stiles rolled his eyes and then tori noticed lydia's jelousy "Its okay its going to be okay"

Tori hopped off her chair and whispered to stiles "I can't believe she's buying her little nice guy routine"

Stiles shurgged and nodded

"How are you not terrified tori?" Allison asked

"I am terrified I can't believe you would even ask me that question" Tori growled "I'm just trying to keep it all together, because I know if I start freaking out the way you are i'm not going to be able to be helpful I'll close off i'll be closed off huddling in a corner rocking back and forth like a crazy person"

"Tori calm down" Stiles said softly

"Sorry I didn't mean yell, I'm worried i'm scared Its hard to control sometimes" tori sighed

"Its okay I should have know you were worried." Allison half frowned

There was a bit of silence again "Jackson" Lydia said "You handed me the sulfuric acid right, it has to be the sulfuric acid, it won't ignite if it's not." Lydia said worriedly

"I gave you exactly what you asked for didn't I" Jackson said annoyed

"Yea" Lydia nodded "I'm sure you did"

They all looked to the table where everything was still set out. Hoping that what was given to scott was the right ingredient.

All of a sudden after a loud growl echoed threw the building Jackson fell to the floor screaming grabbing the back of his neck he removed his hand and tori wacked stile's arm and they saw claw marks.

Lydia and allison quickly helped jackson up

"No i'm fine" Jackson growled turning to the two girls he frowned "Seriously I'm okay"

"That didn't sound okay at all" Allison said

"What happened to the back of your neck" Tori asked

"I said i'm fine" Jackson growled to tori

"She didn't ask if you were okay she asked what happened to you neck." Stiles said

"It's been there for days and he won't tell me what happened" Lydia answered

"As if you actually care" Jackson shot back

The comment seemed to have stung lydia

"All right can we not argue here for half a second" Stiles asked

"He's right were trapped with sociopath and it's not the time to be fighting with each other" Tori said

"Says the girl with anger issues" Lydia snapped back

"Where's scott" Allison asked "He should be back by now..."

they jumped when they heard the door lock allison ran over to the door and tried to open it and started banging "Scott, scott scott"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked

"Scott!" Allison yelled "Scott!" she kept yelling

"Stop" Lydia said "STOP!" She shouted causing everyone to turn "Do you here that, Listen"

Everyone wen't quiet as they listened they could here sirens. "Sirens" Tori breathed

The teens bolted to the window and saw cop cars and two ambulances arriving "We gotta get out now" tori smild

"Maybe you didn't realise but you stupid brother locked us in" Jackson responded

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sherif stilinski came to let them out and they found scott and they as they walked out the school sheriff stilinski asked "Are you sure it was derek"

"Yes" Scott said

"I saw him too" Stiles answered

"Tori?" Sheriff stilinski

"If they said they saw it was him, I didn't get a good look but I believe them" Tori sighed

"What about the janitor" Scott asked

"Were still looking" Sheriff stilinski responded

"Did you check under the bleachers, under them"

"Yes scott, we pulled them out just like you asked there's nothing"

"I'm not making this up" Scott sighed

"I know I believe you"

"No you don't" Scott said tring to keep him self from getting angry "You have this look:" he sighed "Like you feel bad for me like you want to believe me but I know you don't" Scott sighed again

"Listen to me" Sheriff stilinski said "were searching the eniter school for the janitor were going to find him, okay I prommise"

"Sheriff" a voice called

"Stay here all of you" he said as he left

"Well, we survived dude, we outlasted the alpha. It's still good right being alive?" stiles asked

"When we were all in the chemistry room, he walked right by us, you don't think he herd us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" scott asked

"Well then how come where still alive" Tori asked

"It wants me in its pack, but first...it think I have to get rid of my old pack" Scott sighed

"What -what do you mean old pack?" Stiles asked

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia, you two" Scott said

"Okay hold on since when did jackson join our "Pack" lydia I get I'm kind of friends with her...but jackson...he's not apart of our "Pack"." Tori said

the boys ignored her question "The alpha dosen't want to kill us"

"He wants me to do it" Scott sighed "And that's not even the worst part"

"How how in holly hell is that not the worse part" Stiles argued

"Because when he made me shift, I wanted to do it, I wanted to do it, I wanted kill you two, all of you" Scott said

tori and stiles didn't know what to say to this new information it was just silent and then scott started walking and the stiles and tori saw what he was looking at.

Deaton.

He was still hurt from derek's bruises.

"Are you looking at what i'm looking at?" Stiles asked

"Deaton sitting in the ambulance" Tori said

"Yea" Stiles nodded

"Still covered in bruises that derek gave him" Tori said

"He's not the alpha" Stiles said

"Then who is" Tori said

Stiles shrugged loooking around they walked over to the parking lot to siles jeep"Derek's car is gone" stiles said "Which means..."

"He might still be alive" Tori finished with a smile.


	8. 8 - Lunatic

**8. Lunatic**

Tori didn't want to go with stiles to help scott with his breakup with Allison, it had been a few days since the attack at the school and she hadn't heard from derek and tori was beginning to worried that maybe he really was dead.

There mom had been on constant freak out after what happened at the school but allowed scott to got out with stiles, she told her mom she was going with them but instead she took her bike and road to the hale house. "Derek!" tori shouted and she hoped off her bike, she ran inside the house "Derek!" she shouted again there was no answer.

Tori walked to the steps and sat down on the second step she let out a sigh and then sobs came out but she tried to hold them back as she got out her phone and called derek but it went straight to his voice mail "Derek please let me know your okay, I'm sorry for what scott did again, i'm mad at him too, I never said it was you, to anyone but when the sheriff was grilling me for information. Please derek please just let me know your okay, I need to know your okay i'm getting worried and I don't do worried so well." She paused to let out a loud sob "Please just if you can't see me just call me I need to know your okay" Tori hung up the phone.

She was still sitting on the stairs sobbing. Wishing for any sort of contact from derek, a call a text a visit hell even a howl she would settle for.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori woke up still in the hale house, the steeps were surprisingly comfortable, she realised the time and freaked, she had school in 20 minutes her mom was going to freak, she quickly road her bike home throwing it on the lawn and ran up stairs throwing herself into bed quickly.

"Tori you up" Her mom knocked

Tori fake yawned "Yea mom i'm up" she said faking a drowsy voice

"By the way your grounded for the week"

"What why..." Tori asked

"Tell me where you were and I'll let you off the hook" Her mom said "And I know you weren't with scott or stiles"

"I was with lydia she was still freaked about the school" Tori lied sitting up with ease, man she was getting to good at lying

Her mom looked at tori "You slept in your clothes?" she asked

"No, I didn't sleep in my clothes, I didn't know I was sleeping at lydia's so she lent her Pjs and I just threw these back on instead of borrowing her clothes"

"Okay your ungrounded" Her mom said "No come on I gotta talk to you and your brother for a second"

Tori followed her mom into scotts room and tori jumped onto his bed waking him up even though Tori could tell he was already half awake.

"You to ready to go back to school yet" there mom asked

"No" Scott and tori said together

"You two want to stay home another day?" there mom asked

"No" Scott and tori answered

"Want a brand new car?" She asked in all seriousness

Scott and tori looked at each other and then at there mom

She let out a gasp "Me too."

Tori smiled but rolled her eyes as scott just kept himself buried under the blanket looking up.

Scott threw the covers off him making tori move so scott could get up "This isn't just about what happened at the school right, this is about what's her name" her mom asked

"Whats her name...mom...really" Tori asked

"Do you want to talk about it"

"Not with you" Scott sighed

"Hey i've been through a few brake ups myself, you know. I mean disastrous ones." there mom tried

"I don't care about your brakeups mom" Scott said "I'm going to get her back"

he closed his bathroom door

"Whats wrong with him?"

"your guess is as good as mine" tori sighed walking, she entered her own room and saw her phone light up

**Got your message, healing. - Derek.**

Tori let out a smile and she went threw her wardrobe and took out black jeans and a knitted owl jumper that was nice cosy and warm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When tori arrived at school there were police everywhere which she wasn't surprised about, what she was surprised about was walking threw the corridors and having people ask her if she heard about what happened at the school and asked if they she had any idea about who the students were, she still couldn't get out of her head that the entire student body had no idea it was her trapped in the school.

Lydia and Allison walked over to Tori who was just finished at her locker, "Do you find it weird that everyone is talking about what happened at the school but no one seems to know that it was us"

Lydia scoffed "Thank you for the protection of minors" Lydia smiled

"Everyone's coming up to me asking if I have any clue who it was...lying is hard work" Tori said

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision"

"That jacket with that dress" Lydia scoffed "Absolutely"

"You know what I mean" Allison answered

"I'm the older sister of scott, you already know my answer"

"Your right, you really are no help when it comes to this" Allison sighed

"Hello" Lydia said annoyed "Scott locked us in a class room and left us for dead" She said "He's lucky were not pressing charges or making him pay for therapy bills"

"Lydia he didn't lock us in to leave us for dead"

"Then why did he lock us in tori, I get he's your brother and everything but he was looking out for himself, he didn't give a rats ass about the rest of us" Lydia said

"I gotta go" tori sighed walking off

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori entered the class room, she had a test with scott stiles and allison, she hated test first thing in the morning she wished test didn't exist or at least waited until the after noon. Mr Harris handed out the test and said "You have forty five minutes to complete the test, 25% of your grade can be earned right now by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Tori was sitting behind stiles and she let out a little laugh as she quickly scribbled his name on the cover Mr Harris continued talking "How ever as it happens every year one of you will inexplicitly fail to put your name on the cover, and i'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher"

Tori lent over to stiles and whispered "We already wonder that" stiles chuckled silently

"So" Mr Harris continued "Lets get the disappointment over with, begin"

Tori lent down to start her test, man she hated chemistry, she like chemistry better with lydia making the Molotov cocktail, why couldn't they do useful things like that. Tori circled the answers she thought was correct and continued to until she saw scott get up and run out of the class room

"Mr McCall" Mr Harris called

Then stiles chased after him

"Mr. Stillinski" Mr Harris called

"Miss McCall did they plan this?" Mr Harris asked

Tori didn't answer she just ran out hearing her name being yelled again "Miss McCall"

Tori found stiles in the corridor

"Scott" Stiles called

"Where did he go" Tori asked

Stiles smartly called scott's cell they followed the ringing into the boys locker room "Scott" Tori called softly

Stiles and tori headed in to find scott in the shower, scott was gasping "Stiles...Tori...I Can't..."

"What's happening are you changing?" Stiles asked

"No. No, I can't breath" Scott answered

Stiles went threw the bag and grabbed out scott's old inhaler "Here use this" Stiles threw it to him.

Scott used the inhaler and he was breathing normally "I was having an asthma attack?"

"How did you know?" Tori asked

"No you were having a panic attack, but thinking you were having an asthma attack stop the panic attack" Stiles informed the twins "irony" he sung

"How did you know how to do that?" Scott asked

"I used to get them after my mom died" Stiles frowned "Not fun huh?"

Tori rested her head on stiles shoulder and gave him a hug she let go of stiles.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" Scott explained

"Yea, its called heart brake" Tori said

"There's about two billion songs written about it" Stiles added

"I can't stop thinking about her" Scott sighed

"Well you could think about this" Stiles began "Her dad is a werewolf hunter and your a werewolf bound to become an issue" Stiles chuckled Tori and scott both looked to stiles who stopped chuckling "That wasn't helpful" Stiles sighed "Dude I mean yea you got dumped and its suppose to suck"

"No it's not that" Scott said shaking his head "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions"

"Its gotta be the full moon" Tori said "So we will lock you up in your room tomorrow just like we planned"

"That way the alpha, can't get to you either" Stiles added

"I think we need to do a lot more than just lock me up in my room" Scott said

"What you mean like if you get out you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked

"No" Scott said walking towards his friends "Because if he gets out I think I might kill someone"

Stiles and tori shared a worried look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori was walking down the hall way in the locker room, she was looking for scott, she wanted to congratulate him on the co-captin status she walked by the coach office and something caught her eye. Scott was making out with lydia. "Oh my god, scott" Tori whispered to her self, the next thing she new Scott's head snapped up to her making Tori jump back. She was scared. She quickly ran before scott could brake out of his make out session with lydia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori was on the bleachers by herself wondering if she should tell stiles what she saw. Then she saw scott walking up and she tensed up "Are you going to tell him?" Scott asked

"I-I don't know" Tori answered truthfully

"So I guess I know where your loyalties lies, so much for family" Scott said walking away and sitting next to stiles.

He noticed they were talking but tori couldn't work out what they were saying Lydia sat down next to tori with a smile on her face, Tori didn't know if Lydia saw her there or not.

It was scott's turn. He ran up and got knocked down by two other players the coach began to say something to scott then said "Whoes next, lets go" And stiles was about to go befor scott got up and pushed stiles back. He ran into the two that knocked him over first, and then knocked danny down and scored.

Tori got off the bench and like everybody ran to see if danny was okay. "Is he okay?" She heard lydia ask

"Yea it looks like he just has a bloody noes" she heard jackson responded

Tori ran over to scott and stiles who were on the other

"Are you insane or something scott" Tori asked

"What?" Scott hissed at her

Scott walked away. And tori walked off the other way. Leaving stiles on the field. Stiles wondered what the hell was up with the twins. Sure, they snapped at each other but not like this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Stiles I need to tell you something" Tori said walking up to him after practice

"I know about lydia and scott" Stiles answered

"What how?" Tori asked

"I figured it out after you two left before, and so did jackson" Stiles responded

"I don't think this is him stiles" Tori sighed "I think its the full moon"

"Yea I figured that" Stiles said but tori could tell he was still pissed

"But your still going to get some payback" Tori sighed

"Hell yea" Stiles growled

"I'll meet you later at my place"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Scott?" Tori heard her mom's voice from down stairs, She ran down to see who it was

"Stiles" He corrected

"Key"

"Yea" Stiles smiled

"Yea mom, you said he had to use the front door from now on so I got him a key made" Tori smiled

"That dosen't surprise me," her mom sighed "Scares me, doesn't surprise me"

Stiles dropped his duffle bagged on the floor making a heavy bang noise. Tori looked up to stiles knowing that was the stuff they were going to use to lock scott up with.

"Uhhmm" Stiles dragged

"School project mom" Tori chimed in

"Right" Her mom nodded "Kids." She said serious "He's okay right?"

"Who scott, yea totally" Stiles lied

"He just doesn't talk to me that much any more, not like he used to" She sighed

Tori frowned, she wished she could tell her mom the truth about scott, it would be so much easier, she wouldn't have to lie about things any more.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week" Stiles said

"Yea, Yea I get that" There mom sighed "Be careful tonight guys"

"Why?" Tori asked

"Full moon"

"What?" Stiles yelped

Tori and stiles shared a look.

"There's a full moon tonight" Tori's mom responded "You should see how the ER gets, brings out all the nut jobs"

"Oh" Stiles said. Tori and stiles let out a sigh simultaneously

"You know its actually where they came up with the word _Lunatic_" she said as she left the house.

"Your mom seriously creped me out right now"

"Your not the only one" Tori sighed "I wish I could tell her everything"

"Yea well we can't its safer if they don't know"

"Is it really stiles" Tori sighed

They climbed the stairs and pushed open scott's bedroom door and jumped when the lights when on as scott was sitting in the darkness

"Oh my god" Stiles screamed "Dude, you scared the hell out of us, your mom said you weren't home yet"

"I cam in threw the window" Scott announced

Stiles threw his bag on the floor as he walked in tori stood at the door, a little freaked out

"Okay" Stiles dragged "Uh lets get this set up, I want you to see what I bought"

"I'm fine" Scott said "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight"

"you sure about that" Stiles said "Because you kind of have this serial killer look in your eyes and were kind of hoping its the full moon taking effect, cause its really starting to freak us out"

"I'm fine" Scott said once again

"You don't seem fine" This was the first time tori spoke since the lacrosse field earlier

"I think you should both leave now" Scott spoke slowly

"All right we will leave" Stiles said getting up

"Stiles" Tori hissed

"He dosen't want any help then he dosen't need any help, he can look out for him self" Stiles said he began to stand up from where he was crouching but sighed "Look, can you at least just take a look at what I brought, maybe you use it maybe you don't"

Scott got off his chair as he kneeled down next to the bag he picked up a chain "You think i'm gonna let you put these on me and chain me up like a dog" Scott said menacingly he dropped them and just looked at stiles who handcuffed him to the heater "What the hell are you doing"

"Protecting you from your self, and getting a little payback" Stiles said Scott looked up at stiles "For making out with lydia"

"You told him" scott said looking at tori

"No she didn't have to I figured it out" Stiles defended

Stiles went down stairs and tori stood in the hallway she couldn't watch her little brother keep trying to free himself each time he pulled on the handcuff tori wanted to help him uncuff him but she knew he would hurt someone.

"Brought you some water" Stiles said entering the room he lifted up a dog bowl to which tori rolled her eyes as he poured water in. stiles placed on the floor.

Scott threw the bowl at stiles as he walked out of the room "I'm going to kill you" Scott growled "The both of you"

"You kissed her scott, okay" Stiles said upset "You kissed lydia, that's like, the one girl, that I...and you know the past three hours i've been thinking it's probably just the full moon you know he doesn't know what he is doing and tomorrow he will be back to normal he probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been, a son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend, and an even worse brother"

Scott looked almost wounded "She kissed me" Scott hissed

"What" Stiles croaked

"I didn't kiss her" Scott smirked "She kissed me, she would have done a lot more too" Scott said "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me" Stiles walked behind me and lent on the wall tori gave scott a disgusted look "Tori saw she knows i'm not lying" Stiles looked at her wounded "Lydia would have done anything I wanted" tori watched as stiles slid down "Anything!" he yelled Tori slammed his door closed

"Stiles" Tori whispered

"I don't blame you, I barely blame him" Stiles scoffed "I blame him but I don't"

Tori wrapped stiles in a hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Scott was whimpering "Stiles, Tori" Scott whimpered helplessly "Please let me out" Stiles and Tori sat facing each other

"I can't leave him like this" Tori whispered

"We have to" Stiles whispered back

"its the full moon, you both know wouldn't do any of this on purpose" Scott said "Please, Please let me out, it's starting to hurt"

"I can't leave him like that" Tori cried

"It's not like the first time, It's the full moon, It's allison breaking up with me. I know its not just taking a brake, she broke up with me" the was a pause "And it's killing me, I feel like i'm completely helpless. Just please let me out" he begged

A tear ran down tori's face

"We can't" Stiles sighed

"Are you going to let him do this keep me locked up, it's starting to hurt, tori, I need you. I'm your little brother, your supposed to protect me not let me get hurt and this, this is hurting" Scott cried

Tori bit her lip holding back tears "I can't be here" Tori let out as she ran into his room as she heard him screaming

Tori called derek, she needed to talk to him. But it kept going to voice mail. "Please I need you derek" She hung up.

Stiles ran into my room and pushed the door open "He got out"

"What" Tori cried out

"Yea he's got out" Stiles said

"I'll call derek" Tori said she once again rang derek's number and voicemail again "Derek, scott's insane he got out we think he's going to hurt someone" Tori hung up

"Come on lets drive around" Tori said running out of her room

Stiles and tori jumped into the jeep

"Where do you think he will go" Tori asked

"The last thing he talked about was allison"

We drove past her house and tori got out of stiles jeep and knocked on the door. A blonde answered someone tori hadn't meet before.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Hi I'm Tori" Tori smiled "I'm a friend of allison's I know it a little late but I was wondering if she was home"

"You missed her she left a few miniutes ago to go to the sporting store" she smiled. The voice was so familiar it was kate argent, she remember from when she attacked derek.

"Oh well thank you"

"No problem, hold on, you have the most adorable brown eyes" She smiled

"Um...thank you" Tori smiled

"Those brown eyes remind me of scott McCalls, do you know him?" She asked

"He's my younger brother, were twins" tori smiled

"Oh well that explains it" She smiled

She seemed sweet, but she was psychotic.

Tori's phone buzzed it was derek calling.

"I have to take this its my mom" she smiled

"Of course, I hope you run into allison, if not i'll tell her you came by"

"thanks. if I don't run into her I will just see her at school"

Kate closed the door, and tori ran into the jeep answering derek's phone call.

"I found him" Derek answered

"Thank god is he okay" Tori sighed

"He's fine" Derek said. "Back to his normal self"

"I'll be there in a bit" Tori smiled

Tori hung up "Scott's fine, back to him self"

"That's good" Stiles nodded "Need me to drive you back?"

"Can ya" Tori smiled

"Yea"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori arrived back home and found scott in his room, tori hugged scott tightly "Thank god you didn't kill anyone or get killed" Tori smiled

"Tori I'm sorry about-" Scott began

"Its a monthly thing" Tori shrugged "I understand

Tori hit scott on the shoulder hard

"OW!I thought you-" Scott started

"That was for making out with lydia, expect another one from stiles" tori smiled "I'm going to bed, long day, really long day"

Tori smiled and walked out and back into her own room where she saw derek, she ran up to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so glad your okay" tori said braking away and then hit him on the arm unlike scott derek just looked at her "That's for making me worry, I had a psychotic brother and missing boyfriend, that makes me worry"

Tori sat on her bed and derek did to and they just laid there.


	9. 9 - Wolvesbane

9. Wolvesbane

"Explain to me again why we let tori drive?" Scott yelled at stiles as the two were in the back of derek's car

"Because tori drives like a crazy person and she's most likely to out run the hunters" Stiles said

"She's going to kill us not the hunters" Scott sighed holding on to the back seat

"Oh shut up" Tori said annoyed as she sharply turned a corner the car of kate argent was gaining on them "Faster?" Tori asked

"MUCH FASTER" the two boys yelled back tori steeped on it.

She was only inches away from the hunters car,

"Were never letting tori drive again" Scott said

"You say that a lot but I always end up driving" Tori responded

"Tori your not grasping the concept of the car chase here" Stiles said

"I'm going as fast as I can, because if I go any faster i'll kill us" tori hissed

"Well you need to go faster or there going to kill us" Stiles hissed back

Tori speed the car up

"There gone" Stiles sighed

"We lost kate argent" Tori asked

"Looks like"

Tori turned to look behind

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" The boys shouted

Stiles put on the cop radio "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" the officer said

Tori stopped the car and pushed open the back door "JUMP IN!" She screamed at derek who dived into the seat.

Tori once again took off as soon as derek was in the car

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked from the back seat

"Damn it I had him!" Derek yelled

"Who the alpha" Stiles lent over

"Yea, he was right in front of me and the freaking cops showed up" Derek told the three teens

"Oh, hey there just doing their jobs..." Stiles began

Derek gave him a death glare but turned it to scott "Yea" He hissed "Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state"

"Can we seriously get passed that?" Scott asked "I made a dumb ass mistake"

Tori turned to the back seat "A really big dumb ass mistake"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" All three boys yelled at her

"All right how did you find him" Stiles asked

Derek's death glare once again turned to stiles before rolling his eyes

"Can you at least try trusting us for half a second?" Scott asked from the back seat

"Yea all of us...and not just your crazy driving girlfriend over there" Stiles said annoyed Derek gave stiles another death glare but he wasn't the only one tori also turned to look at him "Or just your crazy driving girlfriend over there...I'll be back here"

"Tori keep your eyes on the road" Scott said annoyed

Tori turned back to the road making sure she wasnt going to kill anyone.

"Explain to me why you let her drive?" Derek asked scott

"Hey!" Tori waked him on the arm "Now answer stiles question how did you find the alpha"

"The last time I spoke to my sister, she was close to figuring something out" Derek said "She found two things, first was a guy named harris"

"Our chemistry teacher" Stiles asked

"Oh grate its bad enough I gotta deal with him at school now I gotta deal with him with our werewolf problems too, That guy is always out to ruin my life" Tori complained

scott rolled his eyes "Why him"

"I don't know, yet." Derek said annoyed

"What did you say was the second thing" Tori asked

"Some kind of symbol" Derek pulled out a drawing and showed the three teenagers

"That looks really familiar" tori said

"You've seen it?" Derek asked

"But I can't place it" Tori sighed

"I can" Scott sighed "I've seen it on a necklace...Allison's necklace"

Tori speed up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori entered school the next morning in-between stiles and scott the whole way we heard him complain about how hard its going to be to get the necklace from allison.

"Its going going to be impossible" Scott once again complained

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it" Stiles said

"Easy" Tori smiled "'Hey allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that will lead me to an alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you'"

"You're not helping" Scott growled

"Why don't you just talk to her" Stiles suggested

"She won't talk to me...what if she like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease into it, okay. Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace" stiles said then out of nowhere stiles slapped his head "Your thinking about her in the shower aren't you"

"Yea" Scott sighed

"Eww" Tori rolled her eyes

That's when tori saw the guy that saved her from the car at the school on parent teacher night "I'll catch up with you guys" Tori said running off.

She chased after the boy "Hey" She called out she ran faster and ended up in front of him. "Hey, I was calling you" she said

"I'm sorry" He took out his headphones

"You saved me from the car the night of the parent teacher conference"

"I thought forgot or something I see you everywhere" he mumbled to himself but tori heard that and ignored it "It's no problem i'm sure anyone else would have done the same"

"I've been looking for you since it happened, but I haven't been able to find you..." Tori said guilty she wasn't really looking hard enough because of all the damn werewolf problems but she was happy to run into him "Umm...So I'm -"

"Tori McCall, I know" he said

"You do?" Tori asked surprised

"You brother is co-captin of the lacrosse team and your friends with lydia and jackson"

"Whoa hold up there, okay...jackson and I aren't friends, unless you call throwing insults across the room a "Friend ship" I mean we barely can be around each other with out one of us throwing a jackass comment at each other"

"You still hang out with him" He said

"So since you know my name am I going to get to know yours?" Tori smiled

"It's issac" he smiled

"Its nice to officially meet you issac" Tori smiled

Then her phone rang "Sorry I need to take this" Tori frowned it was scott

"No problem" and issac walked off.

"This better be important" Tori growled

"Jackson knows i'm a werewolf" He said

Tori hung up the phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori caught up with scott an stiles who obviously already new "How the hell did he find out" Stiles shouted

"I have no idea" Scott freaked

"D-Did he say at loud?" Tori asked "The word"

"What word" Scott asked

"Werewolf" Stiles and tori simultaneously whispered

"Did he say, 'I know you are a werewolf'?"Stiles said

"no, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott said

"Okay maybe this it's not as bad as it seems" Stiles said

"This is jackson were talking about stiles" Tori hissed

"Look he doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone who's gonna believe him anyway"

"Oh I don't know...how about chris argent" Tori hissed

"Okay It's bad" Stiles admitted

"I need a cure like right now" Scott sighed

Stiles let out a sigh "Dose he know about allison's father"

"I don't know" Scott said honestly

"Okay where's derek" Stiles asked

"Laying low like we told him" Scott answered

"I have another idea it's going to take a litle time and finesse though" Stiles said

"We have that game tonight it's the quarter-finals, its your first game"

"I know. I know" Stiles sighed "Do you have a plan for allison yet?"

"She's in my next class" scott answered

"Get the necklace, scott" tori responded

She walked off with stiles.

"So what's your plan?" Tori asked him

"What plan?" Stiles asked

"The one that requires 'time and finesse'?" Tori quoted

"I'll explain all in good time" Stiles smiled

"This Is not going to be a good plan" Tori siged

"It's a fantastic plan" Stiles smiled

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At lunch stiles sat next to scott and tori sat across from him and stiles asked "Did you get her to give you the necklace?"

"Not exactly" Scott sighed

"Ah, what happened?" Stiles asked in a _what-did-you-do _tone of voice

"She told me not to talk to her." Scott answered "At all"

"So she isn't giving you the necklace" Stiles and tori asked at the same time

"She's not giving me the necklace" Scott responded annoyed

"Well did you find anything else out?" Tori asked

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they are totally psychotic" Scott sighed

tori gave scott one of the famous 'derek hale death glares' that stiles was so used to getting nowdays

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened" Stiles answered

"Are we finally finding out about you 'finesse' plan" Tori asked

"Just steal the stupid thing" Stiles announced

"Couldn't we try at least getting to harris" Scott asked

"Nope" Stiles shook his head "My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail okay the necklace is all we got, steal it."

Scott sighed and looked straight past tori and tori turned noticing jackson staring tori turned back to scott as scott whispered "He's watching us"

"Act normal" stiles rolled his eyes

"How tori turned around so now he knows we saw him" scott said

"you don't know how to act normal god your stupid" Tori grinned widely

Scott closed his eyes tightly like a loud noise was ringing in his ears then scott got a surprised and creped out look on his face

"What's wrong?" Tori asked

"Jackson's talking to me" Scott announced "He knows I can hear him"

Stiles looked up

"Look at me" Scott told him "Talk to me act normal" scott sighed "Pretend nothing's happening" he paused "Say something talk to me"

"I can't think of anything" Stiles said "My mind is blank"

"Your mind is blank!" tori yelled

"Can you think of anything" Stiles yelled at her

"Damn it I can't think of anything under pressure" tori announced

"You can't think of one simple thing to say"

Stiles blinked "FYI he's not even sitting with them any more"

they looked around and couldn't see him but tori could tell that scott was could still hear him "Don't think about jackson scott"

"I can't help it" Scott whispered

scott was getting angry

"Scott come on you can't let him have this kind of power over you" Stiles said

scott slammed the tray onto the table and everyone looked for a second and the three of them saw jackson standing by the vending mechanic

"That's it I'm saying something" Tori growled

"Your not going over there" Scott ordered

"You can't stop me scott" Tori said

Jackson left the cafeteria and tori ran after him

"Hey ass head" she called

"Come to fight scott's battles for him" Jackson asked with a chuckle

"You seriously need to stop what your doing okay" Tori said

"Why is that" Jackson asked

"Because if he loose control and kills everyone in sight. Its on your hands, not to mention I'll send derek to kill...see ya round" tori watched as she mentioned derek's name and a wide smile crossed her face

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori climbed out of the jeep and followed stiles into his house

"Tell me why we need danny" Tori asked

"To trace a text" Stiles asked

"How do you know he can do that?" Tori asked

"Because I looked up his arrest report"

they entered his room and stiles went straight to his computer and I watched him log in and his dad called out "HEY STILES"

"Yo...D-Derek" Stiles said seeing derek in the corner of the room behind the door

derek put his hand to his mouth to shut him up and derek angrily motioned to the door to get him to get his dad to leave. Stiles ran to his door and tori followed

"what did you say?" Stiles's dad asked

"I said...yo Dad"

"Hey Mr Stillinski"

"Tori" He nodded

"I'll be here studying" tori said getting out of view

Tori gave derek a hug and then a kiss and stiles closed the door and saw "Guys not in my room" stiles said

Derek pinned him to the door "You say one word" He threatened

"Like what 'Hey dad, derek hale is in my room bring your gun' yea that's right if i'm harbouring your fugitive ass its my house my rules buddy" Stiles said

Tori blinked "Wow that was very bad ass stiles" Tori smiled but

derek let go of stiles and fixed his jacket and then stiles did the same to derek as stiles began to walk away derek jerked towards him and stiles cowered away "Oh my god" Stiles whimpered

"And I was wrong, you are not a bad ass" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Scott didn't get the necklace" Derek asked

"Nope he is still working on that" Stiles sighed "But there is something else we can try"

Derek gave him a look as to continue as he walked closer

"I was telling tori earlier, when we were stuck in the school allison got a text saying to meet her there..."

"Only scott didn't send the text, you broke his phone"

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked

"No not me" Stiles said

Derek looked over at tori "Hey don't look at me I'm about as useless with computers as an 80 year old" Tori sighed

"But we know someone who can. His name Is danny, he's my lab partner...he doesn't like me very much..."

"How surprising" Derek grumbled

"But he likes Tori" Stiles said

Derek almost looked jealous "He is gay derek" Tori told him

"That's better...so can you get him over here"

"It'll take a lot of lying and begging but yea we can get him here...but getting him to trace the text is going to take a lot of annoying, so your going to get annoyed but don't hit me or anything after" Stiles said

"If it works I won't hit you" derek agreed

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori sat on stiles bed "Hey stiles I think danny's here" tori answered hearing a car pull up

"Grate" Stiles smirked

Danny came into the room and stiles must have already asked him "I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do...lab work"

"And we will after you trace the text" Stiles answered

"Tori do you hear this, tell him no" Danny begged

"We really need your help Danny, come on do it for me please" Tori begged

"No, i'm tracing a text...and what even makes you two so sure I know how" Danny asked

"We looked up your arrest report" Stiles answered

"I was 13" Danny defended "They dropped the charges"

"What ever" stiles rolled his eyes

"No, were doing lab work" danny said

"Oh my..." Stiles said frustrated

Danny sat down at the desk and then turn to look at derek who was fake reading a book while tori was just laying on the bed

"Who is he again?" Danny asked

"Uh...my cousin...Miguel" Stiles finished

Derek looked up at stiles and then to Tori who was holding back laughter and went back to fake reading his book

"Is that blood on his shirt" Danny asked

"Yes...Yes...you see he gets these horrible nosebleeds" Stiles said "Hey Miguel"

Derek looked up at stiles and Tori placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing

"I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts"

Derek closed the book and threw it on the bed death glaring at stiles, as he got up to go to the dresser derek took off his shirt and searched threw.

"So anyway we both know you have the skills to trace that text...so we should probably..."

"Stiles?" Derek called calmly "This..." Derek tugged on the shirt "No fit"

"Then try something else on" Stiles told him Derek turned back to the draws and stiles said "Sorry about him" To danny and then both tori and stiles noticed Danny still looking at the shirtless derek but the incompetent stiles mouth was wide realising danny had a crush on derek "Hey" Stiles smiled as he turned to see derek in a blue and orange t-shirt "That one looks pretty good right, what do you think danny"

"Huh?" Danny said quietly

Stiles hit him on the arm "The shirt"

Danny sighed as he looked at derek, derek had an anger and embarrassed look on his face "It's..." danny started "N-Not his colour"

Derek took the shirt off again "You swing for a different team yet you still play ball don't you danny boy" Stiles said

"Your a horrible person" Danny sighed

"I know it keeps me awake at night" Stiles said sarcastically "Anyway about that text..."

"Stiles!" Derek growled "None of these fit"

"I'll need the ISP , The phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny said

"Thanks danny" Tori smiled "Here...Miguel...Let me help" Tori got up and helped search threw stiles draws. "Your going to punch stiles aren't you" Tori asked in a whisper

"No" Derek said flatly "I'm going to throw him to alpha and watch and laugh as he gets slaughtered"

Tori snorted "That's mean, I'd rather you just punch him"

we finally found derek a shirt that fitted and danny was done tracing the text.

"This text was sent from a computer...this one"

Derek and tori headed over and looked onto the laptop.

"Registered to that account" Derek asked

"No, no, no, no that can't be right" Stiles said putting a hand to his mouth

"You made a mistake, you had to have made a mistake" Tori said

"I didn't make a mistake, it came from that computer" Danny said

The computer that sent the text was, Melissa McCall.

Tori headed down stairs and got a glass of water from the kitchen and tori drank it fast. She put her hands on the bench and looked at the drain

"It was from a computer" tori heard derek's voice "Someone could have easily logged on as her to send the text"

"That's what i'm hoping, my mom wouldn't try to hurt us" Tori said "I just need to find that tiny bit of prof to stop myself from wondering about this"

"We will, were going to the hospital to find information" Derek announced

Derek kissed her

"Okay derek, tori you guys down here" Stiles said steeping into view "Oh guys come, can we save the terek moment's for latter when i'm not around"

"Terek?" tori asked

"Yea that's what I call you tori derek Terek"

"Terek?" Tori asked again

"Well it was either that or Dori" Stiles said

"Don't say either of those again stiles" tori said

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The jeep ride was quiet as they were parked out the front of the hospital and then stiles got a picture from scott of allison's locket and then stiles called scott.

"Hey did you get it" Scott asked

"Yea it looks exactly like the drawing" Stiles said

Derek grabbed the stiles hand and pulled the phone close to him "Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. A-An inscription an opening something"

"No, no no, the thing's flat" Scott said back "No it dosen't open theres nothing in it on it or around it. Nothing. And where stiles your supposed to be here, your first line" Scott said "Man your not gonna play if your not here to start"

"I know" Stiles sighed "Look if you see my dad can you tell him...tell him i'll be there i'm just going to be a bit late okay...okay thanks" Stiles hung up and sild down

"Your not going to make stiles" Derek told him

"I know" Stiles sighed

"You didn't tell him about his mom either" Derek said

"No, not until we no the truth, we don't need scott worrying about this...if its not even true" tori sighed

"By the way...one more thing" Derek said

"Yea." Stiles said

Derek grabbed the back of stiles head and slammed it into the steering wheel "OH GOD!" Stiles yelled in pain "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for" Derek growled pointing his finger at stiles

"Alright while i'm gone can you try not to hurt him please" Tori smiled

"Can't make any promises" Derek said

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori entered the hospital on the phone to derek and stiles "I can't find my mom any where" Tori sighed

"Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle" derek told her

tori walked passed the room she remembered being Peter hale's room. "Yea well he isn't here either"

"What?" Derek asked confused

"He's not here he's gone" Tori sighed

"Tori, Tori get out of there right now" Derek said "It's him he's the alpha get out now!" Derek yelled Tori could here the fumbling noises for stiles getting out of the car.

Tori moved slowly back and then she saw peter standing up in fornt of her "Tori" He smiled "Its nice to see you again"

"I wish I could say the same thing about you" Tori said moving backwards

She turned to run but there stood a nurse, Jennifer "What are you doing here" She asked sweetly "Visiting hours are over" Her voice turned psychotic

"You...and him...oh god...I'm so gonna die right now...so gonna die, should have let stiles come in instead of me...I'm seriously going to die" tori mumbled

then she saw derek elbow Jennifer in the face "Derek" tori breathed tori turned to peter "Your so gonna get your ass kicked"

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek said to peter

then stiles ran in "Stiles get her out of here" Derek said

Stiles scrambled pulling Tori behind the desk "We have to do something stiles" Tori said

"He can take care of himself, we can't we got to get out of here" Stiles said

"We can't just leave him" Tori said

"If we don't leave and peter comes back were dead" Stiles said

Stiles dragged tori out of the hospital.


	10. 10 - Co-Captain

**10 . Co-Captain**

****

A/N: Sorry about the shortness in this chapter. The next ones will be longer, I promises.

Stiles Scott and Tori pulled up in the jeep when they found Jackson with Chris argent, "Hey Jackson" Tori called

"Yo" Scott smiled

"What's sup" Stiles added

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked

"Hey scott" Chris nodded "Your friend was just having car trouble, we were just taking a look"

"You know there's an auto shop just down the street we don't mind giving you a ride" Tori said

Scott pushed open the door allowing him to get in

"Yea jackson your way to pretty to be out here all by yourself" Stiles smiled

Jackson headed over to the car and scott hopped out

"Boys" Chris called

Tori coughed loudly

"and tori" He said unamused

they all turned to look and Chris argent who started the car "I told you I knew a few things about cars"

Chris walked to his car and drove away

"What are you following me now?" Jackson asked

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot" Scott said slamming the door shut Tori hopped out of stiles side and followed him around the car "You almost gave everything away, right there!"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson yelled back

"He thinks your the second beta!" scott growled "He thinks your me" Scott wacked stiles jeep "I can hear your heart beating form a mile away literally!" scott bit his lip "And now I have to keep an eye on you, so he dosen't kill you too"

Scott went to hit the jeep again but stiles dove in and dragged him away from it "Woah woah woah woah okay okay okay, how about we just steep away from stiles jeep okay"

"You know what this is your problem not mine, okay" Jackson yelled"I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's going to get me killed" Jackson pushed scott into the jeep "This is your fault"

"Can we stop hitting my jeep" Stiles yelled

"Yea seriously this is our only type of transportation to get to school, lets not damage it" tori agreed

Scott pushed jackson and stiles stepped in the midle "Yo all right, yo guys stop allright"

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you, I can't protect anyone" scott said looking to stiles and tori

"Woah, woah woah, why you looking at us"

"You know what? Now you have to do it" Jackson said "Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself"

"No you won't trust me" Scott sighed "All it dose is make things worse"

"Oh yea really" Jackson scoffed "You can hear anything you want and run faster than any humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship McCall"

"Yea, I can run really fast now, except half of the time i'm running away from people trying to kill me And I can hear things like...my girlfriend telling people she dosen't trust me right before braking up with me, no I'm not lying to you, it ruins your life"

"It ruined your life" Jackson said "You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it, you know what it's actually like?" Jackson asked "It's like you turned 16 and someone ought you a porsche, when they should have started up with a nice little honda, Me? I drive a porsche"

"Screw you and your freaking car terms" Tori yelled at jackson

Jackson walked off and hopped into his car as he speed away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori sat alone in her room, she was still angry with derek for choosing peter over them, over her. But an annoying sound of the doorbell and her mom yelling at scott to get the door made Tori get up, and she stood up and headed down stairs

"Hey dude why aren't you getting the door" Tori said walking up to scott "And why do you look like you just watched a horror movie"

"Peter hale is on the other side of the door" Scott answered

Now tori's was frozen in fear.

The door opend by its self and there was no one standing there and then she heard there mother say "Aren't you going to invite him in?" She asked

The twins turned to the door, and saw peter hale standing there. Scott went to slam the door but peter stopped it. Pushing it back open "Really, scott, really." He shook his head "Slamming the door in my face, take a second to think that threw"

Scott pushed Tori protectively behind him "I'll tell her" Scott said

"What?" Peter rolled his "That I used to be a catatonic Invalid with burns covering half of my face?" he stared at them for a second and nodded "Good luck with that"

"She will believe if scott shifts in front of her" Tori said

"Will she be afraid of you or me?" Peter asked

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her..." Scott began

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

"Not unless there's something in it for you, you are a sociopath after all" Tori said not taking her eyes off peter

"Your ovbiously the smarter twin" Peter smirked "You think it my be easier to convince scott to become a part of the pack if your mother is, too."

Tori and scott's eyes grew wide and peter took a steep forward and kept walking forward and the twins walked backwards

"You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and derek" He paused "Did you know, that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the german U-boat attacks?" Peter asked "Do you know what they called them?" He paused waiting for an answer but the pause didn't last verry long "Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well."

"I know that the germans lost the war" Scott said

Peter chuckled "I think you will find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership, And trust me, we don't have that problem here"

Then there mom made there way over "I'm ready" she smiled "Sorry again" Tori watched as her mom as she took peters arm and he lead her out the door.

"Mom" Scott called

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Have a good time" Scott said, changing what he was going to say.

Scott closed the door, "I have to do something"

Tori followed scott upstairs and went into her room, standing there was derek hale. "Tori" he said

"Stay the hell away from me" tori shouted in a whisper knowing that allison was right next door.

"Tori, listen to me" Derek said

"No I won't, I want you to get out, I want you to leave me the hell alone, stay away from me" Tori said she turned her back to him and left the room, she saw allison leaving scott's room "Allison" Tori asked

"Hey, sorry can you tell scott I had to leave, my aunt needs to talk to me" Allison sighed

"Yea sure, I can do that"

"Thanks" Allison smiled

Tori headed back in her room and looked around, derek was gone and she collapse onto her bed and cried. Just seeing derek standing there made the fact that he sided with peter made things all the more real.


	11. 11 - Formality

11. Formality

Tori informed scott about derek walked into gun fire. how peter was going after Allison and how derek almost killed jackson, and about how the vet, deaton new everything about werewolves.

"Look it's not here scott" Tori said leaning against scott's bedroom door as he tore apart his room looking for his cell phone. "You lost your phone, what's the big deal?"

"I can't afford a new one, not after derek after derek destroyed my last one" Scott said "and I can't do this alone I need derek"

"Well A. your not alone you have me and tori and B. didn't you say derek walked into gunfire, he sounds pretty dead to me" Stiles said

"Derek can't be dead they need him, they don't know about scott, so if they kill derek they can't find the alpha" Tori informed

"All right so then just let them do what they're planning, you know?" stiles sighed "They use derek to get to peter, problem solved"

"Not if peter is going after allison to find derek!" Scott shouted "I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find derek first" Scott sighed "Come...Come on just help me look"

"Look you probably lost it when you to were fighting you know after you interrupted him trying to kill jackson" Stiles said "Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"  
"he wasn't going to kill jackson" Scott yelled

"And how do you know scott, he is siding with his psychotic uncle who has killed a lot of this town" Tori yelled

"I'm not letting him die, I know your angry at him but I know you don't want him dead" scott said

"Your right okay." Tori sighed "I don't want him dead but he hurt me scott, he betrayed all of us, so let peter find him, because I can't see him okay I can't"

"Hell be dead by the time peter finds him, we can't let that happen" Scott said

"Can't the two of you just think about letting him die?" Stiles asked "I mean he did slam my head into my steering wheel."

"Were not thinking about letting him die, and you desereved what you got"

Scott lifted his head up listening

"What?" Stiles asked

"Mom just got home from work" Scott said

"Is she okay?" Tori asked

Scott shook his head

"What's she doing?" Stiles asked

"Crying"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the school day ended Lydia ran up to tori with a smirk "Were going formal shopping" She smiled

"Ah lydia I know this might come as a shock to you...but I don't have a date to formal, so I'm not going" tori said

"Your still going" Lydia ordered "I heard greenburg wanted to ask you to the dance"

"Greenburg" Tori scoffed

"Yea" Lydia nodded

"He hasn't asked me and I hope he dosen't" Tori smiled

"I'm with you on that one" Lydia smiled "Come on I'll buy your dress"

"Tempting" Tori smiled

"I'll let you crash my date" Lydia said

"Not really that tempting Lydia" Tori smiled

"I'll buy your ticket too" Lydia smiled

"Alright" Tori sighed

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Havn't you heard the exspression "Never frown because someone could be falling in love with your smile?" So smile allison since I'm buying your dress."

"As far as apologies goes that's more than I expected"

Tori new what she ment, Allison didn't know tori knew what she meant. She never said anything.

"Excellent" Lydia smiled

"But not as much as I'm going to ask" Allison said

"What dose that mean?" Tori asked

"It means Lydia is going to cancel on what ever dumb roided -up jock you said yes to and your going to go with somebody else"

"Who?" Lydia asked

Then tori spotted who allison was looking at. "Stiles" Tori smiled

Lydia looked over to stiles who was a the perfume bar and started coughing uncontrollably

"OH...don't frown lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile"

Tori watched as lydia asked stiles and stiles exitedly accepted.

"Is this the gratest day of your life or what?" Tori asked

"I love you and allison so much" Stiles smiled

"Actually this was all Allison" Tori smiled

as lydia picked every dress that she saw and gave them to stiles. Tori looked at the more black dresses.

"Do you really think black?" A familiar voice asked

Tori stood frozen in fear as she recognised the voice as peter hale

"What are you going to do kill me in the middle of Macy's with a million witnesses?" Tori asked

"I'm not going to kill you tori" Peter said "I just think purple will suit your skin tone a lot better"

"I prefer black, suitable for funerals because yours is going to be soon" Tori said

Peter chuckled putting the purple dress in her hand "Purple is much nicer" and he walked away

Tori slammed the hanger back on the rack as he walked off. Tori felt an arm grab her pulling her behind the rack as she let out a muffled yelp "Scott" Tori hissed whacking his shoulder "Don't do that"

"Sorry, are you okay?" Scott asked

"Yea fine, that guy just gives me the creeps"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Unfortunately derek if you're not going to talk, I'm just going to have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me" she smirked "You did tell her about me didn't you, the truth about the fire" She asked "Or did you" She gasped and whispered "Did you tell anybody?" She smirked "Oh, sweetie. That is just a lot of guilt to keep buried, it's not all your fault" she shook her head "You got tricked by a petty face" she chuckled "It happens"

Derek gritted his teeth together. Stiles was prettier than her and that was saying something. He thought to himself.

"Handsome young werewolf mistakingly falls in love with a super hot girl who come from a family that kills werewolves...is that ironic?" She asked with a chuckle "Is it ironic, that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack again?" She chuckled "Were just a little bit of history repeating" but then she thought "History repeating, It's not jackson is it?" She asked "Oh no no no no he's got a litlle scratch on the back of his neck, but he isn't in love with Allison. Not like scott"

Kate turned to here a vibrating phone "Your phone ringing" Kate smiled "Who would be calling you" she picked it up off pile of clothes "Tori" Kate said "The only tori I know is the same tori you know, scotts older sister," the phone stopped vibrating "6 text messages" phew. "Oh look a voice mail, lets listen"

"OKAY I'M STILL PISSED AT YOU ASS!" tori's voice came from the phone "But if your still alive, we need your help, we can't do this without you derek...we need you...I need you...But i'm fucking pissed at you so don't think i'm not" and the call ended

"oh what did you do to piss her off derek?" Kate asked with a smirk. And then kate looked to him "It was her that was in your house when I came for a little visit wasn't it, she was the one who said she would run me down with a bus, maybe I'll run her down first"

Derek let out a growl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori came down stairs and her mom was standing there "Wow, Tori are you wearing make—up?" Her mom asked

"No" Tori blinked

"Oh no I just thought" Her mom said

there she saw stiles with lydia

"How about a group shoot?" Her mom asked holding up a camera stiles put his arms around tori and lydia and smiled widely and the flash went off. "I'll make heaps of copies" her mom smiled

"And were out of here now" Tori said pushing stiles and lydia out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori didn't want to dance, but before she got to the school she ran to her locker, she needed to get out her drink bottle she left form earlier today. Yes she needed her drink bottle. But when she opened it sitting there was a bunny rabbit. A stuff bunny rabbit she jumped back with a squeal, tori took it out and threw it down the hall.

Tori entered the guym and told stiles about the bunny and he just laughed.

Tori sat a table and watched as stiles finally got lydia to and then tori felt a tap on her shoulder she jumped seeing danny "Don't do that danny" she let out a breath

"Someone's jumppy" He laughed

"Yea me is jumppy" Tori said

"Why?" Danny asked

"Someone thought it would be funny to put a bunny in my locker" Tori crossed her arm's

"That's mean" Danny smiled

"I would have assumed it was stiles but he has lydia as an alibi"

"Who is your next guess" He asked

"Jackson" tori smiled

"Of course" Danny laughed

"Any what are you doing talking to me go dance with your hot boyfriend, now or face the wrath of Tori" she ordered

Danny smiled at her as he went back onto the dance floor. Tori then spotted peter hale standing there. Now she defiantly new who put the bunny in her locker. He did it. Not jackson.

"I See you McCall!" Coach yelled

Tori turned around to see scott running and coach chasing after him she couldn't help but laugh

"McCall! Its a small gym buddy i'm gonna find you!"

and then scott grabbed danny and started dancing with him

"McCall! Your not supposed to..." he stopped himself when he noticed danny and scott dancing and everyone looking a coach "What the hell are you doing..."

"Yes coach" scott said pulling danny closer

"I Knew scott was gay!" tori shout whispered to allison as tori made her way closer "You were so his beard" she giggled

Allison put her hand in her head and giggled "He's not gay" she whispered

"I know, but scott set himself up for that one"

"DANCE EVERYONE DANCE! JUST DANCE, ITS A DANCE IT'S A PARTY!" Coach called

Everyone went back to dancing

"Nice tactic" Tori smiled at scott as he walked up to her and allison

"You wanna dance allison" scott asked

"Hey, don't be a beard allison" Tori laughed

"Shut up tori, go dance with greenburg or something...or I'll put a bunny in your locker"

Tori gasped "It was you" she hissed

"What did you do?" Allison asked scott

"I played a little joke putting a bunny in her locker" Scott smiled

"That's mean" Allison smiled

"Do you still-"

"Yes I still wan't to dance." scott pulled allison onto the dance floor

Tori shouted "Fine I will be here alone, miserable"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori found jackson and stles and jackson was stammering something "I was out behind the school, and I...I was out..."

"What happened?" Stiles asked

"Jackson" Tori asked steeping out "What did you do?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori went out looking for scott to warn him that jackson told chris argent about him and she heard a low growl from behind and then everything went black..


	12. 12 - Code-Braker

**A/N: OKAY HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPER OF SEASON 1 ENJOY. **

**Season 2 will continue on this story.**

12. Code-braker

"Where is tori?" Stiles asked "What did you do with her?"

"She's safe for now" Peter answered "Now if you find derek, I'll tell you exactly were she is"

"Who's car is this?" Stiles asked

"My nurses" Peter answered

"And what happened to your-" Stiles began when peter opened the boot and saw a dead body, The dead body of the nurse "Oh my god!" stiles squealed

"I got better" Peter said closing the boot pulling out a laptop.

"Good luck getting a signal down here" Stiles said and then peter pulled out a device and stiles said "Oh Mi-Fi" Scott said "And your a mac guy, dose that for all werewolves or just a personal preference?" Stiles asked

"Turn it on get connected" Peter ordered

"You know your really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here" Stiles rolled his eyes "Look" he cleared his through "You still need scott's username and password and I don't have those"

"You know both of them" Peter said

"No I don't" Stiles raised his voice

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, i'd still know your lying"

"Dude I sware to god" stiles started

Peter grabbed the back of stile's head and slammed it onto the car "I can be very persuasive stiles don't make me persuade you"

"What happens after you find derek huh?" Stiles asked

"Don't think, Stiles. Type" Peter ordered

"Your going to kill people are you?" Stiles asked

"Only the ones responsible" Peter sighed

"Look if I do this you have to leave scott out of this, and you need to tell me were tori is" Stiles said

Peter breathed "do you know why, wolves hunt in packs, its because there favourite pray are to large to take down on there own. I need derek and scott. And I will tell you were tori is once you locate derek"

"Scott's not going to help you"

"Oh he will because it will save allison and tori, and you will becase it will save scott. your best friend who you know so well, that you even have his username and password" P eter explained

Stiles let out a sigh and began typing.

"His username is "allison"?" Peter asked annoyed "His password is also "allison"?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked

Peter rolled his eyes at the boys stupidity.

"I did that for you were is tori?"

"Soon, if it works"

"Wait that is were there keeping him at his own house?" Stiles asked

"Not at it" Peter rolled his eyes "Under it, I know exactly were that is"

A loud howl erupted and stiles could hear it too, "And i'm not the only one" Peter said

"Give me your keys" peter said

"Careful she grinds in second" Stiles sighed

Peter squished the keys

"So your not going to kill me?" Stiles asked

"Don't you understand yet, i'm not the bad guy here"

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you have also kidnapped tori and probably bitten her or something"

"I like you stiles" Peter said "Tori is in the back seat unharmed"

Stiles went to the door and looked in the window and saw tori lying there he went to open it but peter pushed his hand away "So since you have helped me, I'm going to give you something in return" He paused "Do you want the bite?" He asked

Stiles looked up at him "What?" he asked

"Do. You. Want. The bite." Stiles eyes were wide at peters words "If it dosen't kill you, which it might and it could, you will become like us"

"Like you" Stiles said

"Yes, A werewolf, would you like me to draw you a picture" peter took a steep to stiles and stiles stood where he was "I took scott because I needed a new pack...it could have easily have been you"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori drowsily opened her eyes tried to pull her self up but couldn't she looked around and noticed she was in a car, in the back sear, she could here voices, two different voices stiles and peter. Peter was offering stiles the bite and he was seriously considering it.

"I don't want to be like you" Stiles said

The back door opened and peter grabbed her out she stood up dizzy and she almost fell but stiles caught her. "Thanks" She said

"You are lying to your self, good bye stiles. Tori"

they watched peter drive off.

"Come on we have to get to the hospital"

"What why?" Tori asked worried

"Peter attacked lydia, he bit her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tori and stiles ran to the hospital, and stiles dad stood there waiting

"You no what its a good thing were in a hospital because i'm going to kill you" sheriff stilinski said to stiles

"Sorry I lost the keys to my jeep I had to run all the way here."

"Stiles" his dad said "I don't care"

"Is she going to be okay" stiles asked worried

Mr Stilinski sighed "I don't know, partially because they don't know what happened" he sighed "She lost a lot of blood, but theres something else going on with her"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

"The doctors are saying its like she is having an allergic reaction, her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything, did either of you see anything?"  
"No, no I have no idea" Stiles said

"I wish I new" Tori said

"What about scott?"

"What do you mean what about scott?" Tori asked

"Did he see anything?" Mr Stilinski asked

"What do you...Is he not here?"

"What are you talking about i've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response" stiles dad said

Tori and stiles looked over at jackson who was staring at them

"Your not going to get one" stiles said

stiles followed his dad and tori walked over to jackson

"Scott's missing and if the hunters have him I blame you"

stiles came down "Come on" stiles said to tori and tori followed him

"Were are you to going?" Jackson asked

"To find scott" Tori answered

"But you don't have a car" Jackson said

"I am aware of that, thank you" Stiles said

"I'll drive" Jackson reached for stiles shoulder

"Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden dosen't make It okay all right?" Tori yelled "My brother is missing and and it might be your fault that he is missing"

"Look you don't have a car" Jackson aksed "Do you want my help or not?"

tori and stiles gave eachother a look

"All right did you bring your porsche" Stiles asked

"Yea" Jackson said

"Good give me your keys" Stiles said

Jackson took out his keys and stiles grabbed them "Tori is driving"

"No way" jackson said

Stiles gave tori the keys "Too bad" stiles turned and a large grin grew on tori's face and the three saw chris argent behind them

"Kids"

"Were not kids" tori said

chris ignored me "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is"

"Scott McCall...um haven't seen him since the dance" stiles said

"I hvaen't seen my brother since I found out he put a bunny in my locker" Tori shrugged

"It was him" stiles asked

"Yup" tori nodded

chris smiled and looked to jackson who just looked like a scared puppy "Uh" jackson mumbled "I..."

tori put her head in her hand and tori sighed

stiles mumbled "Oh for the love of god"

the three of them were thrown into a empty room and with tori in the middle of scott and jackson and chris locked the door.

"Lets try this again where is scott" he said

"you think I'm going to tell you where my little brother is so you can kill him" Tori yelled

Chris grabbed stiles and threw him in a wall and jackson held her hand as two big body guard like men held the two of them back "Stiles" tori yelled

"Let me ask you a question. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" chris asked

"No but i'll put it on my to do list if you just let me go" Stiles said

Chris let go of his shirt still standing close "well, I have and the only thing I have ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened"

"No not rally, no offecnce to your storytelling skills" Stiles said

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head the whole while that he was dying still trying to claw his way to kill me" Chris said "Like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath, can you imagin that?" Chris asked

Stiles sighed and shook his head "No, and it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective..."

Chris slammed his hand against the wall stiles was leaning on he looked at stiles and then to tori "Did scott try to kill the two of you on the full moon?" he asked "Did you have to lock him up"

Jackson looked to me

"Yea we did, we hand cuffed him to a radiator" Stiles said

"Why would you prefer we locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" tori asked "Killing humans as well?"

Chris looked at mea and chuckeled "We didn't do that"

Jackson looked at tori "What do you mean?" He whispered

"I hate to dispell a popular rumor kids, but we never did that"

"Oh right derek said you have a code you go by" Tori said

"I guess nobody ever brakes it" Stiles finished

"Never" Chris growled

"What if someone dose?" stiles asked

"Someone like who?" chris asked

"Your sister" tori stated. "She's psychotic"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori and jackson headed to the school fast "Why are we coming here?" Jackson asked

"Because were making those bomb lydia made that night in the school" Stiles informed

"It didn't work" Jackson said

"Because you handed her the wrong ingredient" Tori turned to him in the back

"Eyes on the woad psycho" Jackson yelled as she changed into the wrong lane tori sherply turned the wheel

after the school they were on there way to the hale house where they new they everyone would be

"I doubt this is going to work" Jackson said

"Did anyone ask your advice jackass?" Tori asked as she sharply turned to the right path "Hey hey hey this isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle" Jackson said

"Did you pay for it" tori aksed

"No" Jackson sighed

"Then shut up"

and tori speed up.

They arrived at the house and got out of the car and stiles threw the first bottle and the alpha caught it "Oh damn"

"I told you" Jackson hissed

"Allison" Scott yelled throwing her a bow

as allison relased the arrow hitting the vial flames erupted over the alpha's body tori threw the next on on the other arm and watched more flames erupt and jackson threw another one they watched as the entire body and watched him burn to a crisp. Everyone stood around watching the burnt peter hale slowly die.

Slowly derek came out of nowhere and stood over peter.

"Derek no don't" Tori called

"If you do that i'm dead, her father her family what am I supposed to do"

Derek slashed peters thorough and tori took a steep back "I'm the alpha now" derek said eyes flashing read.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori was back in her room, stiles and scott were at the hospital checking on lydia tori just laid on her bed then derek apeard in her room.

"We need to talk." Derek's voice said

"Yea I guess we kind of do.


	13. 2x1 - Omega

**2-1. OMEGA**

Tori laid in her bed, on top of derek, her head laying on his chest they patched things up that night. My phone rang it was my mom "Shh" tori said "Hey mom, what's up" tori asked

"did you know stiles is here?" she asked

"Still?" Tori asked

"Yea, he hasn't moved, can yu come and get him...or at least bring him fresh clothes he's starting to smell" her mom said

Tori chuckled "Sure"

tori hung up

"Sorry, I gotta babysit stiles" Tori chuckled

"I'll drop you off"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tori got to the hospital and found stiles at the vending machine "Really stiles your eating vending food?" Tori asked with a chuckle

"Did you bring any other food" stiles asked

"No" Tori dragged

"Then shut it" Stiles smiled

"I think its sweet your here but don't you think you should go home and get a good nights rest" Tori said

"No, why are you here anyway shouldn't you be having crazy monkey sex with alpha derek" Stiles asked

"I just did it, got a call decide to check up on you" tori smiled

Stiles shook the vending machine and it fell over the

"Maybe we should-" tori started

"Maybe we should" Stiles nodded

then the startling scream made them look up, it came from lydia. And they bolted over to her room and into the bathroom where tori's mom and Lydia's dad were standing in the bathroom stiles whacked tori on the arm and they looked to the open window

Stiles dad was here talking to lydia's dad and tori's mom and they caught the end of the conversation "lets get an APB out on a 16 year old red head … any other descriptors"

That's when stalked stiles turned on "She's 5'3'', green eye's fair-skinned and her hair is actually strawberry blonde"

"Is that right?" Stiles dad asked

"Yea" Stiles nodded

Tori turned to her mom "Why did you let me be friends with him?"tori asked

Tori's mom shrugged

"Go home tori, we have it from here"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori jumped into the back of the jeep and stiles sat in the passenger seat next to scott handed scott the gown lydia went on before she was in the shower

"This is the one she was just wearing?" scott asked

Stiles sighed "Yea"

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott promised

"All right lets shove the thing in your face and lets find her" stiles said

Stiles started the jeep and the headlights turned on and allison was standing right there.

"What are you doing here, someone's going to see us" Scott said

"Look I don't care she's my best friend-" Tori cut her off with a cough "One of my best friends" Allison fixed "and we need to find her before they do"

"I can find her before the cops can" Scott said

"How about before my father dose" Allison said

"He knows?" Stiles and tori asked simultaneously

"Yea" Allison sighed

"Fantastic" tori sighed

"I just saw him and two other guys leave my house in two SUVs" Allison informed

"Search party" Scott sighed

"More like a hunting party" Tori said wordily

"Get in" Scott said opening his door

Allison sat in the back next to tori

"This is a change" tori smiled

"What is?" Allison asked

"I have someone in the back with me" tori laughed

"Okay if she's turning would they actually kill her" Stiles asked

"I don't know they wont tell me anything" Allison said "Look all they say is that 'we will talk after kate's funeral, when the other's get here'"

"Others?" Tori asked

"What others?" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Allison sighed agitated "They wont tell me that either"

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on" Stiles said sarcastically

Allison nodded her head in agreement to the sarcastic comment

"Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles asked

Scott was hanging his head out the passengers seat window like a dog "Take the next right" Scott said

Stiles turned right and they ended up at beacon hills reserve and then we followed in the woods to the hale house.

"She came here?" Stiles asked "You sure?"

"This is where the sent leads" Scott said

"Has she ever come here before" Stiles asked

"Not with me" Allison said

"Me either" Tori shrugged

"What if she came here on instinct" Allison asked "Like she was looking for derek"

"You mean looking for an alpha" Scott asked

"wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked

"Not all of them" Scott defended himself

"But would she have been drawn to an alpha" Allison asked "Is it an instinct to be apart of a pack?"

"Yea w-were stronger in packs" Scott informed

"Like strength in numbers" Allison said

"No he means like literally stronger faster better in every way" Tori sighed, Scott allison and stiles looked over at tori "What, you don't think derek doesn't tell me this stuff"

Allison rolled her eyes and tori stuck her tong at her but she turned back to scott "That's the same for an alpha Right?"

Scott nodded "That will make derek stronger too"

"Woah hey look at this?" Stiles said as tori rushed over and so did allison

"It looks like a trip wire" Tori said

Stiles pulled at the wire and wondered what it tripped

"Stiles" They heard scott's voice

"Yea buddy?" Stiles asked looking back "Oh" Stiles mouth opened seeing scott, hanging upside down with one foot tied up

"Next time you see a trip wire...don't trip it"

Allison was holding back a smile and tori was chuckling at her upside down brother

"Yea noted" Stiles nodded

"This isn't funny Tori" Scott rolled his eyes

"Just a little a bit" tori smiled

the three still standing teens began to walk over to help scott down when he began "Wait, wait, wait,wait, wait" Scott said raising his hands "Someone's coming, hide" Scott ordered we looked around "Go" He growled softly

Stiles pulled tori off as the three hid behind the trees in the wood, far enough not to be seen yet close enough to see and hear everything.

There was chris argent standing there.

"Scott?" he greeted

"Mr Argent" Scott greeted back

"how are you doing?" he asked

"Good" Scott said in a warm voice hiding the obvious sarcasm "You know just hanging out"

_Hanging out_ tori mouthed to stiles who shook his head

"This one of yours?" Scott asked "Its good"

Tori zoned out of the rest of the conversation as she was more worried about scott's life than listening to the conversation.

Chris walked off and the three of them came to help scott down

"You okay?" Allison asked

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad" Scott smiled with a humourless chuckle

"Help me with this" Allison said

Stiles and tori followed allison to help un tie scott, but the next thing they saw was scott standing up "Thanks, but I got it" he smiled

"Huh" Allison smirked

"Yea" Stiles rolled his eyes with a smirk

"Show off" tori smiled

Scott started up to the house and tuned back "You guys coming?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

the next morning tori changed into a black singlet shirt with green sequences and black tight jeans and derek's leather jacket he left at her place, it was fairly big but it was nice and snug. She also had a big green bag

At school stiles filled the two in on lydia eating kate argents liver

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked disgusted

"I didn't say she ate it" Stiles defended "I said it's missing" stiles sighed "You know what" Stiles defended "Even if she did, so what?" He shrugged "It's the most nutritious part of the body"

Scott and tori turned to look at stiles tori gagged a little.

"I never ate anyone's liver" scott said

"Yea cause when it comes to werewolves your a real model of self control" Tori joked

"Actually hold on" Stiles said making the twins stop as he turned around "Your the test case for this" Scott and tori shared a confused look before stiles continued "we should be going over what happened to you"

Again the twins shared another look and scott asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean what was going threw your mind when you were turning, you know?" he asked

"Allison" scott smiled

Tori rolled her eyes "Nothing else" She asked

"Seriously?" Stiles questioned

"Nothing else mattered" a goofy smile crossed scotts face as he snapped out of it "That's good though, the night lydia was bit she was with you"

"Yea but she was looking for jackson" Stiles sighed

Then jacksons porsche pulled in as he got out with his cocky smile "Speak of the jackass"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori headed into the locker room as the boys were lining up cheering "McCall what the hell are you doing in my locker room?" Coach finstock asked

"Support system" tori smiled

"Do you have to show your support in my locker room?"

"Well yea...it's not like I haven't been in here before" Tori said scratching her neck

"Who are you supporting?" He crossed his arms

"You know...the little bro, stillinski...Jackson" she rolled her eyes looking at the three huddled in the back

"Get your ass out of my locker room McCall"

"I'll will be fast I promises" tori pouted innocently

"That pout don't work on me McCall" he stared down to her

"Look just let me talk to my bro i'm already in here" tori crossed her arms and stared at him

"Fine" Coach grumbled walking away

Tori made her way over to scott and stiles and stood in the middle of them as jackson said "If lydia wants to take a naked hike un the woods why should I care?" Jackson dickishly asked

"You know after everything I thought you would be less of a dick" Tori crossed her arms

"we have a pretty good idea that she might be...you know...turning" Scott answered jacksons question

"Turning?" jackson asked with a fake blank look

"Yea" Scott nodded "You know turning"

"Into..." jackson really seemed lost but tori new he was lying

"A unicorn...dumbass" Tori rolled her eyes

"What do you think she's turning into?" Stiles asked

"Well I think that if lydia is turning she's not going to be the one that's going to need help" Jackson responded

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Oh god you got it all backwards McCall" Jackson sighed looking at scott "when I was with lydia she should have seen the scratch marks she left on me-"

"To much information jackson" Tori interrupted

Jackson shot her a look and continued "what do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" he asked with a chuckle

"All the more reason to help so no one gets hurt" Tori raised her hand then brought it back down slapping her leg

Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed threw her and stiles. Scott and stiles just stood there worried, she hated to think this but jackson was right and this worried them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In chemistry we were handed a pop quizz and tori sat next to stiles but Mr Harris moved her next to danny "Dick" she mumbled silently

"Mr stillinski this is a pop quizz if I hear your voice again I might be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career" Mr Harris

Danny and jackson were smiling, tori just glared at jackson hitting danny on the arm

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked curiously

"There it is again." Mr Harris said "Your voice triggering the only impulse i've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently

But this time tori chuckled softly she couldn't help it jackson and Danny were also laughing

"I'll see you at three for detention" Mr harris told

Scott turned to stiles but quickly turned back when he heard harris's voice "You too McCall?"

"No, sir" Scott said

"Dude your noes" Danny said

Tori looked up to see a black dot on his paper and then black blood coming from his noes _what the hell _tori thought "Are you okay?" she asked before danny

"yea"

Jackson bolted out of the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori walked down the hall with Allison "Do you think maybe you could come with me to the funeral, its just my family and I could really use your help getting threw it"

"Um I know this is going to sound...what's the word...inappropriate, no um god I hate my brain...Insensitive...that's it insensitive, but If I go I really think I would be dancing on top of the grave" Tori shrugged

"Please tori, I know you hate her and I'm only asking you to go because I don't really want to go either"

"Fine, since you are my best friend, and I don't have to hide anything from you any more i'll go" Tori smiled "And I will try not to think happy thoughts"

"Thanks tor" Allison smiled lightly

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori wore a long black maxi dress that was a see threw in the front with a under body ballet suit attached to the see threw material.

She made her way to the grave threw the back way. She was greeted by victoria argent, who honestly creped her out a little bit she nodded "Tori"

"Mrs Argent" Tori nodded back politely

Chris argent gave her a nood with no smile and tori did the same to him, Tori was sure chris didn't like her, mainly because of her brother was scott and he was a werewolf but she also wondered if part of his dislikement towards her was the fact that she was derek hale AKA big bad Alpha's girlfriend. But she wasn't going to ask. Not here with all the hunter argents.

Allison and tori sat down "The others are coming tonight" she confirmed

"Do they no about scott" she whispered

"I don't know, I don't think so, I hope not" Allison sighed anxiously

"Christopher" the two looked over to the older man hugging chris.

"Gerard" Chris greeted

Gerard made his way over to the two and smiled warmly to allison "You remember me" he paused "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't supose you would call me grandpa?" He asked as nobody responded "If it's uncomfterbal call me Gerard for the time being" He smiled again "But I do prefer grandpa" he looked over at tori "And who might you be sweet heart?"

Tori opened her mouth to introduce herself but chris had steeped in first "This is Tori, she is a very good friend of allison's"

"It's a pleasure to meet you tori" Gerard warmly smiled

"Yes you too" Tori smiled anxiously

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the funeral Gerard invited her back to the argents, Victoria and Chris and Tori tried to tell him no, that she shouldn't intrude on family time but Gerard insisted and had tori an allison ride home with him.

Tori sat in the back almost as uncomfortable as allison was in the front seat.

"Tori?" he questioned "Is that short for victoria?"

"No umm...Salvatore" Tori explained

"Well that is very pretty" Gerard kindly said "Are you italian"

"No" Tori shook her head "I think my dad just liked the name, mom said she thought she was having two boys and I guess they just decide to keep the name"

"Your a twin?" He sounded interested

"Yes a younger brother, scott" tori said

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a while of awkwardness silence allison took me up to her room and they just talked she asked about how tori was with derek's 's words, and then her phone buzzed with a text message

"Is it derek?" She wondered

"No it's stiles" Tori responded "He needs me to come over"

"You will tell me if it's something important"

"Definitely"

Allison walked tori down stairs and she said goodbye to victoria and realised she was the only one here, which she wondered why but didn't ask.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tori still in her funeral dress made her way up to stiles room "You buzzed stiles" she asked entering

"Yea we found-" stiles turned around and tori noticed he was staring at her boobs

"Stop staring at my boobs stiles!" Tori yelled "I'll stick derek on you"

"Sorry, the dress it makes them bigger" Stiles mumbled

Tori looked down, stiles was right they were a bit bigger but she looked up to him and caught him still staring "Hey!"

"Sorry," Stiles said tori grabbed stiles jumper and threw it on top of her, she was starting to get cold and stiles continued "look what I was saying is we found lydia, and she's fine...and she wasn't the one who ate the liver or recently attacked the guy in the ambulance"

Tori looked up confused "Then who was...and what ambulance"

"I'll fill you in on the ambulance later according to scott it was an omega, but the Chris argent and some old dude killed the omega."

"So this omega was the attacker, and did you say you found lydia?" Tori said

"Yes we found lydia she's fine, just cold."

Tori sent a text to Allison saying that lydia was okay. She looked up to stiles "Did you say some old dude killed the omega?"

"Yea"

"It's got to be grandpa argent" Tori told

"Grandpa argent?" Stiles raised an eyebrow

"Yea Gerard argent, I meet him at the funeral kinda creepy...but he didn't seem psychotic like kate was"

"Well he killed the omega and maybe he's un-psychotic around allison...like kate was" stiles wondered allowed.

Tori shrugged.


End file.
